Bluebird
by lightsabove
Summary: Three years after leaving the Team, Nightwing settles into Chicago to do his own thing. He meets a girl while out at night, finding a connection, but it's through Nightwing. Will she fall for the mask or the man? Either way, Dick needs to keep her safe as she gets more tangled with both sides of him. (sequel posted: YJ: BIRDS OF PREY)
1. 00: Prologue

_00: Unexpected Amusement_

 **01:38 September 6th**

 **Chicago, Illinois**

Nightwing was on his own - now that the Justice League was back to its old self and the other teams were doing their thing. Moving to another city to patrol was the best idea - a little vacation mixed with work. He'd gone around the world, but nothing on his _own_. It was always for the team, or Batman.

Just turning twenty-one, he was his own man now. Sitting on the roof of a tall apartment complex, Nightwing could see all below him. It was a dark, clear night, with stars twinkling. He was rocking his same old suit - blue and black. He couldn't get rid of it - not when it worked so well. The past week had been filed with a few robberies, a few muggings, and even two low-level villains. Tonight it was oddly quiet.

He narrowed his eyes and scanned the view of the street below. It was still busy with traffic and people, mostly those who enjoyed the clubs and bars that filled the tourist area. With a sound of irritation and boredom, Nightwing decided to try a different area of the city. He made his way silently through the city, staying in the shadows. Fifteen minutes later, he heard a woman cry out, and then curse. He followed the noise, toward an alley outside a club that seemed to be closing. There was a few people outside, telling others they would see them tomorrow night.

The people didn't seem to notice the shuffling in the alley. Nightwing walked in, shoulders back, as he saw a woman in her mid-20s with blue hair pulled back glaring at a man in a mask with a gun pointed in her face. The woman was wearing faded jeans and a t-shirt with the club's name on it. Nightwing reached for his batons, but froze when the woman acted.

She let out a grunt as she kneed him in the groin. The attacker's gun flew across the alley, skidding to a halt feet away. The attacker growled, and then the woman swung and punch him in the face. "Have some manners, jackass," she growled down at the groaning man.

Nightwing blinked. The woman was short, just over 5 feet, and seemed innocent and mild - then she had acted and the tiger came out. Finally, she looked up as she held her cellphone in her hand. The two stared at one another, the man still on the ground groaning.

"Oh. Hello," she said, sounding a little embarrassed. "I… guess I beat you to the punch, didn't I?" She shrugged sheepishly.

"Just a bit," he answered, using a voice lower than his normal one. "You should call the police." He put away his weapons and came toward her. She didn't flinch, just raised her eyebrows, as he bent down and turned the man over onto his stomach. The man didn't fight as Nightwing used cable ties to bind his hands behind his back. He stood, and the woman turned off the phone.

"They'll be here soon. I suppose you should be gone by then. They'll think you're with him."

"Usually do," he replied with a small smile. The woman stared at him as sirens appeared on the street. People were gathering around, wondering what was happening. Nightwing pulled back into the shadows.

"Who are you? In case I need you again." Her tone was flirty

"Call me Nightwing." He disappeared from view with an amused smile.


	2. 01: Skye Lovett

01: Skye Lovett

 **22:38 September 14th**

With the phone to her ear, Skye Lovett used the other hand to search through her purse on her lap. The clock seemed to stare at her, making sure she knew she was late. Where was her damn keys? Damn this purse…

"Skye, you there? Are you sure you can come in tonight? You don't _have_ to, but…"

"I'm coming, promise. I just need to find my… ah-ha!" Sky grinned happily as she finally dug the keyring out of the bottom of her purse. "Got 'em, I'm on my way." She hung up and stuffed her phone in her purse. Quickly shutting off the lights and locking the door, Sky hurried down the six flights of stairs to the parking lot of her apartment building. She would normally take the bus, but since it was so late, there was no way she would take that chance. Traffic was something she could do safely.

The club was busy tonight. Matthew - her manager - had called her in to help with the bartending and busing. It had only been open for a mere hour and it was already crazy? Skye was a little curious, but it _was_ a Friday night. She had thrown on jean shorts and the usual black t-shirt with the club logo on it and thrown her dark blue hair up into a pony-tail. It was long enough to have a few inches hanging off, but her bangs would keep getting to her eyes tonight. No time to be fashion forward, she had mused. She really didn't wear make-up anyway.

Skye pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes later and hurried to the back door, where she was met by Matthew.

"You look like crap," she quipped. He rolled his eyes at her and led her quickly to the entrance of the main area. It was packed back to back with people dancing to top 40 dance movie.

"Looks like two bachelorette parties and a birthday," he yelled at her.

"Exciting!" Skye laughed as she stepped into the bar area and poked her fellow worker, Laura, in the shoulder. The tall, lean blonde turned around and looked thankfully at her. She was three years younger than Skye at 21.

"Skye Thank God, it's crazy!"

After two hours of throwing out drinks like crazy, breaking up three fights, and having a dance of her own, Skye was tired as hell. The club closed at one, which was odd in this area where other clubs stayed open until three in the morning. Whatever Matthew was doing worked, though, as the club was busy all the hours it was open.

"You sure knew what to do with those two guys earlier," Laura complimented as they finished their cleaning - wiping tables, mopping floors, and closing the registers. They both waved toward two other employees who were leaving for the night.

"Please, they were drunk, not stupid. As soon as I told them they were both here for the same birthday boy, they cooled down. What were they even fighting for?"

"A gift?" Laura shrugged.

"Laura, are you ready to leave?" Matthew came up to them quietly. Matthew and Laura were neighbors, carpooling to work all the time. Laura flushed little, but Matthew didn't notice. _What an idiot_ , Skye thought with a grin.

"I'll close up, don't worry," Skye replied, taking the mop and putting it in the closet. "Go ahead."

"Alright, be careful." Laura kissed her on the cheek and Matthew waved. They left, locking the front door.

If she had told them what had happened last week, they would have never agreed for her to lock the back door on her own. Pushing her blue bangs from her face, she grabbed her purse and keys from her locker in the employee room - rather, closet as it was that small - and headed through the back door. She locked it and whistled as she made her way to her car.

Glancing to the left as she walked, Skye looked into the alley where were the man had attacked her. She had taken him out like a pro, called the cops, what she was supposed to do. She looked up at the rooftops, then turned around while still walking to her car, searching. She had done this each night she worked in the last week, looking for the man in black and blue that had _saved_ her. Skye had no doubt he would have, but she had taken care of it herself. It seemed to amuse _Nightwing_ , as he called himself.

Once again, the guy was a no show. The sky was dark with clouds and the air was humid but cool. Skye sighed, a bit disappointed, and unlocked her car. She opened the door, moved her eyes around once more, and then got inside. Nightwing was on her mind as she drove home.

Last week, as soon as she got home after dealing with the police, Skye had searched the internet for the guy who called himself Nightwing. She found a decent amount of information about his association with the vigilante Batman, along with a few whispers of him working with the Justice League. He was well known in Gotham City, but nothing was really outside of that city. Why was he here, in Chicago?

Even now, a week later, that question was still on Skye's mind.

 **02:11 September 15th**

He saw her blue hair and realized who she was. Nightwing stayed high and shadowed as she scanned the area. He had come through three times this week, and each time the woman would gaze around, looking for something, before leaving the club. Was she looking for him? Nightwing felt a smirk on his face as he watched her sigh with disappointment and drive off. It wasn't like him to stick around a certain area of the city just to catch a glimpse of a woman searching for him, but it sure boosted his ego.

Maybe he'd pop by and show himself to her sometime. He watched the car until it was well out of sight, then was distracted by the wail of a security alarm a few streets away. he raced over and saw it was a low-level burglar who called herself Mistressia. He had caught her once before, but she had escaped police custody. Mistressia was an annoying teenage girl who seemed to need the _thrill_ of crime to feel good about the world.

"Ah, it's you. Miss me, sweetheart?" The dark mask hid her face, but didn't hide her smirk and kiss she sent him. Nightwing rolled his eyes as she let him use zip-ties to bind her wrists behind her back. She looked back at him. "We should go out sometime." Sirens were screeching to a halt in front of the jewelry store.

"Not gonna happen," he muttered into her ear. He forced her to sit on the floor with his hand on her shoulder, then disappeared into the shadows of the alley behind the store as the police came inside. He made sure Mistressia was taken, ignoring the kiss she blew to him once more before being put into the car.

Nightwing had a feeling this woman was going to be a pain in his ass.


	3. 02: Dick Grayson

02: Dick Grayson

 **13:11 September 15th**

The sunlight leaked through an open slit between his curtains is room. Dick Grayson groaned as he stretched, the blankets falling off his body. Only a few hours ago, he had arrived back at his tiny apartment, stripped to boxer briefs, and fell onto his bed. He blinked rapidly as his dream came back into his mind. Blue hair, creamy skin, and a wide smile. Furrowing his brows, he put a face to the features, and then hummed with appreciation. Not a bad thing to dream about, this woman. Who was she? As he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower, he thought about how to handle this issue.

The issue was that the woman was looking for him practically every night, and he found himself wanting to go to her practically every night. The woman he had seen last seemed to be able to take care of herself, but also had a side of awkwardness. He quickly washed his dark hair mentally noted he should get a haircut. Eventually. It wasn't long enough to have to pull out of his face when he went out at night.

As he was brushing his teeth naked after the shower, Dick's phone went off. The ringer for a message from Bruce was going off with urgency. It wasn't the tone that was for emergencies as Nighting, it was the tone for a text from a fatherly figure. Dick rolled his eyes as the ringer stopped yelling at him and pulled on underwear, then jeans.

Bruce Wayne

 _I'll be in Chicago tomorrow, lunch?_

Dick Grayson

 _Sure._

Dick knew he was coming to check on him. The old man wasn't a fan of _not_ being in control of a situation. He had known Bruce since he was a preteen, being raised as a son and a partner. Now someone else was under his watch and Dick was on his own. Still, Dick was glad for the time with Bruce. Catch up, war stories, that kind of thing. Speaking of war stories…

Dick Grayson

 _How's the thing with Diana going?_

Bruce Wayne

 _I don't know what you're thinking about._

Dick Grayson

 _Not in the mood to talk about girls?_

Bruce Wayne

 _I'm too old for this._

Dick chuckled as he pulled on a red tshirt. He ruffled his hair to get out the remaining beads of water out, then sat at his desk to do some research. Thankfully, he didn't have to work, with the _small_ account Bruce had given to him as a going away present. He seemed perfectly happy to support Dick in his _personal adventure_ as he called it.

Club Arctic was established in 1983 by Joseph Lyle. His grandson, Matthew Lyle, ran the club now. It started off as a sports bar then evolved into a dance club with a sports bar feel to it. In one room, there was pool tables and televisions to show a sports event when needed, which usually happened on Thursdays. Friday and Saturdays were when the stage was open for DJs and bands to perform.

Dick went to the official website while the police scanner app on his phone crackled and spoke. Always on watch, he had learned. Back to the website, Dick looked over the employees that were there with picture. A tall lean blonde - Laura - was hugging the blue-haired woman that he had ran into. Her name was Skye Lovett. Dick leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head, looking at her photo.

Who was Skye Lovett?

Dick's phone rang - the tone for the cop he had made friends with when he arrived a few months ago - and he picked it up, his voice lower and his tone all business.

 **12:17 September 16th**

He was extremely glad Bruce had decided to go for a diner lunch instead of a fancy restaurant. Dick popped a few fries into his mouth and adjusted his sunglasses to keep the bright sun of his eyes. He had only gotten an hour of sleep and he was sure it showed with dark shadows under his eyes. Bruce was wearing a suit without the jacket and tie, the top button of his collar unbuttoned.

"You don't need to get a job, Dick," Bruce said. "You said you wanted to figure out -" Dick help up a hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't like to be your charity case, Bruce, we've talked about that, remember?" He pointed a fry at the man across from him. "Besides, only a few nights a week, mingle and get the inside scoop of the city, you know?"

Bruce nodded knowingly as he took a bit of apple pie. The waitress came over with a smile and sat down the bill. Bruce smiled and nodded back, and the woman flushed. Dick noticed that Bruce _didn't_ notice. With a chuckle, he got Bruce's attention.

"What?"

"How's Dianna?" Bruce gave him a glare, which made Dick grin wider. He saw the hidden smile as Bruce took out one of his credit cards to pay for the meal. Opening his mouth, he was going to tease Bruce a bit more, but something caught his eye. Blue.

He blinked and shut his mouth, his eyes at the door. Skye Lovett and her friend Laura had walked in and was sitting across the restaurant from him. Dick could see Skye's face clearly. He must have been staring longer than he thought, because Bruce cleared his throat and subtly looked over his shoulder.

"You know her." It was a statement, not a question.

"Ran into her once," Dick replied, eating another fry. He glanced back at her. Today, her blue hair was down, parted to the side and a little messy, just above her shoulder. Simple jean shorts and a layered tank-top showed a little more skin and curves than her work clothes.

"As Dick?"

"Nope." He leaned back and focused on Bruce. He looked at Dick with raised eyebrows.

"Alright," was all he said. The waitress brought the card back and batted her eyelashes at Bruce. This time, the man cleared his throat and Dick saw a slight pink to his cheeks. She left with a disappointed smile.

"Gotta go?"

"Yes, I have a meeting then I'm flying back to Gotham." They both stood and walked toward the entrance.

"Say hello to Diana," Dick teased once more. The pink tint was back on Bruce's cheeks as he grunted with irritation.

Dick glanced once more at Skye as he came closer to her table, and he caught her eyes. They were light gray. It seemed she smiled at him, but Dick didn't want to get overconfident.

 **18:45 September 16th**

"I saw him!" Laura insisted, getting the glasses prepared before the door opened in fifteen minutes. Skye felt her face heat, but she grinned. The man with broad shoulders and sunglasses _had_ been checking her out.

"Too much of a jock," she said with a shrug, moving to restock the cherries. Matthew came in as they were organizing the bar one last time with a woman at his side. She was dressed in a LBD - little black dress - with black heels that made her at least five inches taller, almost reaching Matthew's 5'11 frame. Their manager looked a bit like a love sick puppy. Laura and Skye exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Hey, Matthew. Hello..?" Laura lifted her chin and looked at the woman defiantly. Skye took a stand next to her friend. Matthew was such an idiot, bringing a woman like that around when it's clear Laura is interested in him.

"Jasmine. Jasmine Clarke," she said with a British accent. _Fantastic_ , Skye thought. She saw Laura swallow and nod politely.

"I need to make sure we have our stock organized. Just in case… we need it." Laura rushed behind Skye and headed toward the stockroom. Frowning, Skye put her hands on her hips.

"Can I ask why Jasmine has joined us? The doors open in five minutes." Sky reminded Matthew in a snippy tone. Jasmine's eyes narrowed slightly, but Skye caught it. Was was her game? Something was off with this woman, but Skye had no idea what it was.

"I promised to give her a tour of my little club. Drinks on my tab," he added with a strict tone. Matthew grinned at Jasmine, who gave a little giggle and followed him through a doorway and up the stairs to the office.

"Are they gone?" Laura said quietly as she came back to stand across the bar. Skye nodded.

"Time to let the regulars in," Skye said, changing the subject. Laura grinned, happy to do that. "I am so happy it's a sport night. The television is already on the football game, which will start in twenty minutes. Let's do this!"


	4. 03: Jasmine Clarke

03: Jasmine Clarke

 **22:02 September 16th**

The place was crowded with sport fans, which spilled into the dancing area. While Laura served drinks at the bar, Skye and two other employees set up a few tables on the dance floor and turned on the one large television they have in that area to the game that was being watched on the other side of the bar as well. The air was becoming heavy with all the people, so she told Laura she taking a moment outside.

She breathed in the fresh air as soon as the door closed, turning the loud noises of talking and shouting into muffled sound. Rolling her neck, she leaned against the metal door and closed her eyes.

"Fresh air is always nice."

Skye opened her eyes and stood straight. Jasmine stood in front of her, an innocent smile on her face with her hands holding a clutch.

"Yes, it is. How are you liking our little club?"

"It's very… American," she said in her British accent. Skye raised her eyebrow at the answer. What did _that_ mean?"

"Laura and Matthew - "

"Are good friends, are they not?" Jasmine interrupted. Skye pressed her lips together. It wasn't her job to make Matthew at least notice Laura. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you… Skye Lovett."

Jasmine looked up into the sky, seeming to look for something. Skye frowned, looking up as well. She saw a shadow, barely an outline, but it was there. Nightwing. Her heart beat a little faster.

Nightwing wouldn't admit it, but he had been sitting there for a good ten minutes waiting to see if she would come out. He told himself that he would leave exactly at ten minutes, but at that mark she walked out with a smile on her face. Nightwing suddenly felt awkward at _waiting_ and _watching_ her. He should go down… who is that? He narrowed his eyes and saw the tall, elegant woman speaking to Skye. Skye didn't seem amused.

As soon as the woman lifted her face, Nightwing frowned. It was Mistressia. What the hell was she doing? She looked in his general area with a sly smile, and Nightwing knew he was being called out. Damn.

He slid down into the alley and came into the light. Skye seemed surprised, but quickly caught herself and allowed her face to become apathetic once more.

"Oh, I knew you'd come. I couldn't wait to see you again." Mistressia grinned and clapped her hands like an excited girl. "I heard you were around this area. We got interrupted last time."

Nightwing didn't show any emotion, but he glanced at Skye. She raised an eyebrow and looked between them.

"Jasmine…" she started, then stopped.

"Mistressia, what are you doing?"

"That makes much more sense," Skye mumbled.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Mistressia said with a pout. "Mistressia is a lovely name. Jasmine is… an old name."

"Mistressia is a name for villainesses," Skye quipped with narrowed eyes. Nightwing held back a smile. "What do you want with Matthew? He's a good guy, don't."

Nightwing stepped in front of Skye, the closest he's been to her up to now, and faced the villainess, as Skye called her. She made a good point - just what was Mistressia up to? She was a jewel thief, not anything more.

"Oh, I don't care at all about Matthew, I just wanted to get his attention." Mistressia tilted her head flirtatiously and stepped forward. She put a hand on Nightwing's chest. He didn't move, but he felt Skye shuffle behind him.

"You did this all to get _his_ attention?" Skye stepped around from Nightwing with a look that said 'what?!"

"What's wrong with my attention?" Nightwing mumbled, a little put off. No one heard him, though.

"Of course, looked at him. He's the full package. We go well together," she crooned, sighing happily toward Nightwing.

"Wow, that's pathetic. Giving a bad name to women everywhere," Skye commented. Mistressia was starting to get annoyed, Dick knew he needed to step in before these two went at it.

"Skye, call the police. Mistressia, didn't I send you to jail just a few days ago?"

"Oh, please, I didn't do anything. I was only looking at a few pretty things."

"After breaking and entering," Nightwing added. He heard sirens coming close. "Time to try again."

Mistressia began to pout. Nightwing rolled his eyes and pulled out his zip-ties. She kept pouting as she held out her wrists and let him bind them.

It didn't take long for the police officer to sheepishly accept the woman into his custody. He was the one from before. Nightwing memorized his name so he could speak to his contact in the department. Finally, she was gone and Nightwing let out a breath.

"Have you tried telling her _no_?" He turned to see Skye leaning back against the door once more.

"You have no idea."

"Hm, maybe you should try something more straight forward." She thought a moment, exaggerating thinking by tapping her lips. Nightwing smirked. "How 'bout _never ever ever going to happen_."

"I don't think it will work," he replied roughly.

"Does this happen a lot?" Skye looked curiously at him. He opened his mouth to answer, but the door was pushed open by a male employee. He stopped when he saw Nightwing, frozen. "Yes, I'm coming. Be there in a moment." Skye pushed the door closed and turned back around to face him.

Nightwing had the urge to disappear when the man noticed him, but he fought it. One more moment with her, then he'd leave. She smiled at him when she turned.

"Duty calls," he said, gesturing toward the door. He started to walk backwards.

"My name is Skye," she told him as he moved into the shadows.

"I know," he answered with a grin. She didn't seem surprised.


	5. 04: How To Deal With Criminals

04: How To Deal With Criminals

 **19:07 September 23rd**

Dick decided not to find any work at the moment - there seemed to be an issue with _Mistressia_ and the police department. She seemed to slip out without them noticing or caring every damn time he brought her in. He spoke to the head of the department, but he didn't know what was happening. He studied Mistressia's past and present. By doing this, he came to know she was from Reading, England and had a little trouble there as well with stealing.

The same thing happened there - she seemed to slip away over and over again without anyone caring. Was this more of a meta-human situation? That wasn't something the Justice League had dealt with a lot, but he knew a bit about them. These meta-humans seemed to have some form of _superpowers_ , although not like Superman.

After a few days of gathering all the information he could, he ended up calling for a meeting in an alley a few blocks from an apartment registered to Jasmine Clarke. He was there a few minutes early, but she was right on time to the second. She was wearing a long white dress, like a goddess, with gold bracelets and earrings. She smiled at him, as if she knew was was going to happen.

He bet it wasn't on his mind - not with her anyway.

"I have to admit, I am very surprised you called me." Nightwing stood tall and kept his face blank. "You have some sort of power, Mistressia. What is it?"

She stared at him for a moment, thinking. With a shrug, she stepped forward, but didn't touch him.

"Yes, and it doesn't work on you. Maybe that's why I am so…. enamored with you." This time, she reached out and touched his cheek with a finger. Nightwing took her hand and pushed it away. She seemed irritated, but didn't say anything about it. Nightwing thought about what she said.

"Something to do with becoming… enamored with you," he muttered. It made sense. The police officers would let her off... but why wouldn't they remember? He narrowed his eyes at her as she watched him figure it out. She seemed amused, and her finger came back to his cheek. Nightwing grabbed it harder than before and flung it away.

"Knock it off. You also clear their mind of a few memories, don't you?"

She narrowed her eyes as he threw her hand away.

"Yes. But why doesn't it work on you?"

"No idea, don't care, but it seems we have to make _other_ arrangements for you." He reached for her, but she pulled back. Mistressia was now looking at him with anger, the flirtatious smile gone.

"Other arrangements? I don't think so, Nightwing. I offered myself to you and you _threw me away_." She growled and pushed him. He stepped back to appease her, but it didn't work. "Don't you _dare_ pretend you don't find me attractive."

He reached up and pressed a tiny button near his ear, connecting him with Batman. This is the first time he had used the connection since he moved to Chicago. During this, Misstressia let out another growl and tried a few roundhouse kicks and punches. He blocked them all, which only made her angrier.

"All men are the same. I am never good enough on my own! They only want me with _power_!"

"Batman, meta human. Extra help?" He reached out and grabbed Mistressia as he talked, allowing Batman to hear him. Nightwing held her tightly, holding his arms around her own arms to keep her from throwing any more punches. She scratched and growled.

"Be there in an hour," Batman replied.

 _Great, an hour? What am I going to do with her?"_ Suddenly a crazy idea popped into his mind. It wasn't going to help him get the girl, he was sure.

The tap on her window, where a fire escape was connected, made her jump. She looked up and saw a shadow through her curtains. Skye looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, saw it was almost eight o'clock. Who was tapping at her window - _TAP TAP TAP._

Standing, she peeked through the slit between the curtains, and raised her eyebrows at Nightwing carrying the woman formerly known as Jasmine over his shoulder. Her ankles and wrists were ziptied. Nightwing stared at her through the window. With a confused and angry look, she opened the window, the cool breeze coming inside. Thankfully she was wearing leggings and a tshirt instead of her silk pajamas.

"What are you doing here? With _her_?" The woman growled, but was muffled. Skye moved and saw her mouth was covered in duct tape. "Is this how you deal with criminals?" She had to admit, she was very amused. The woman was a piece of work, it seemed, and apparently the only way Nightwing could deal with her was tying her up. "How many zipties do you keep on hand?" She grinned and stepped back. "Not all of them are for the bad guys, are they?"

She was teasing him, and he saw the smirk as he crawled in smoothly, with Mistressia on his shoulder, then stood in her bedroom.

"It's a bit more complicated than I thought," he replied, "May I?" He gestured to her bed with the woman.

"You may?" Skye said, cautiously. Misteressia glared at both of them as she was put on the bed on her back. "Should I call the police?"

"I have everything under control," he answered. Skye wasn't a fan of the way Nightwing kept brushing her questions away, but she could it. He was a superhero, and she wasn't. _Maybe there was a code?_ she mused.

Skye watched as he touched his ear and started murmuring. He asked her address, she told him, and then he repeated it to whoever he was speaking to through his earpiece.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Take her to a facility that deals with people like her. We need to be on the roof of this apartment building in 23 minutes."

"Precise," she quipped without thinking. Mistressia started to yelled and pull at her binds. She wasn't going anywhere, of course, but Skye could see the woman starting to take on an appearance of a wild woman, with the messy hair and wild eyes.

Skye wasn't sure what to do now, but as Nightwing pulled out a syringe from a pocket she couldn't see, she sucked in a breath.

"What is that?" she asked, stepping between him and Mistressia. Nightwing looked surprised.

"A sedative. It's safe, I promise. It'll calm her down."

"She may be a bit crazy, but…. are you qualified for that?" She pointed to the syringe.

"Actually, I am," he grinned. "It's a long story."

"Fine, but not a lot. I don't want something happening to her in _my_ apartment." He watched her administer the sedative to Mistressia, who fought for a few moments, then calmed as soon as it was finished. She seemed to doze, but nothing else happened. Skye kept an eye on her, though.

"We have around 10 minutes before we need to be upstairs."

"Yes. How do you plan on getting her up there without the neighbors seeing?" Skye sat down on the edge of the bed. Nightwing took a seat at her desk chair a few feet away.

"I made it up here," he replied smugly. She didn't reply to that, but smiled.

"Who are you?" she asked after a long few moments of silence. Dick looked at the clock - eight minutes left, she saw. He was also trying to move on from the question. "I wasn't asking your _true name_ , just who you are."

"You do know the rules of the mask, right?" Skye liked his sense of humor.

"Yeah, I get it. Hidden identity. Still, you can tell me _something_ that isn't identifiable."

"Hm. I'm from Gotham City."

"I found that on the internet. Try again." She realized what she had said.

"You looked me up on the internet?" He grinned widely. She narrowed her eyes as her face heated.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? Why did you move to Chicago?"

"My own place," he replied. Skye saw him look out the window and wondered if he meant place in life or residence or…

"Did you live with Batman in his cave?" He glanced over his shoulder as he stood.

"A bit crowded," he replied. "It's time." He picked up Mistressia and headed out the window.

"Wait!" Skye couldn't help herself. He turned and looked at her. "You're coming back, right? I mean, not leaving with her, not that you'll come _here_ to my room …"

"I like it here," he answered, amused. He disappeared, and she could barely hear him climbing the stairs a few stories.

She wasn't sure if Nightwing meant the city or her room.


	6. 05: Cheese And Conversation

05: Cheese & Conversation

 **09:37 September 27th**

It was early for her, but Skye was restless. She worked four days a week, enough to pay her bills and give herself a gift every now and then, and the other three days were usually spent with Laura, Netflix, or finding a fun new game app on her tablet. Today was her day off, but Laura was busy with her second job at the public library, Netflix had nothing interesting to watch, and the apps on her tablet were just boring her.

She decided to take a walk through the park. The entrance to one of the smaller public parks was just a few blocks away. After packing an insulated lunch bag with snacks for the trip - grapes, cheese cubes, apple juice, water - Skye made her way down the sidewalk and across the street. She felt at peace surrounded by grass and trees. There was a small creek bubbling on one side while the playground on the other side of her was filled with laughter of children enjoying their day off from school. Humming to herself, Skye followed the path for a few minute before the giggles were far behind her. This part of the park was empty, with lots of grass, trees, and a gazebo.

Setting down, she took a seat, put her feet on the bench, and took out her bag of grapes. It was quiet, and Skye took a deep breath. She hadn't seen Nightwing in four days. It was usually week the last few time she saw him, but since they had spent time _talking_ … he had been in her room with a girl tied up. She was a bit bummed about that, but whatever. He was a guy in a mask who was not giving up anything about himself that she couldn't find on the internet. She shouldn't focus on someone like that - unattainable in a mental capacity.

She was interrupted from her thought from a presence near her. Skye turned to her left, looking through the entrance to the gazebo, and saw a tall, broad shouldered guy with his hands in his pockets, just a foot from the entrance. He looked familiar… the diner! The guy turned a little toward her, and Skye saw his face more clearly. It was him, without the sunglasses. He turned fully toward her, and she cleared her throat, turning her head and putting a grape in her mouth.

She heard him walking toward her, up the wooden steps and sit next to her. Skye gave in and turned her head to him, offering the small baggy of grapes. There were plenty of them to share.

"I saw you at the diner a few weeks ago," she said. "Want a grape?"

"I didn't think you recognized me," he answered. The guy had dark hair, long enough to be messy, not long enough to pull back in a pony-tail. Light skin, muscle build - seriously, this guy worked _out_. He took a grape and put it in his mouth, chewing silently. She took one of her own.

"You were staring pretty heavily at me in the diner," she teased with a smile. "It's the hair, isn't it?" She ran a hand through it.

"Sure," he replied, like he was just giving into that answer. He smiled at her, eyes meeting eyes, and Skye felt her heart jump. Something about those eyes…. "I'm Dick Grayson."

"Skye Lovett. You walked up to me. What's on your mind?" The grapes here gone, so she took out her bottle of apple juice, took a sip, then pulled out her cubed cheese. She nibbled on one as she waited for his answer.

"Go out with me." He took a cube without asking, but Skye didn't say anything.

"I don't respond kindly to _orders_." She said it teasingly, grinning at Dick Grayson.

"I apologize." He really did seem sorry. " _Will_ you go out with me?"

"Yes, but you have to tell me three things that I can't find on social media about you. I'll do the same myself."

He watched her for a moment, seeming to think it over.

"Alright." He turned fully toward her. "Let's see… I traveled with a circus until I was nine, I work as a freelance programmer, and I collect batman mugs." Dick grinned sheepishly at the last one and Skye laughed. She could find out what he did for a living on social media, but he did so well she had to give it to him. "You're turn."

"Okay," she replied. Skye nibbled on a cheese cube as she thought. "I work at a sports bar and club, I dropped out of college, and I watch way too much Netflix. Interesting enough?"

Usually she wasn't worried, but this time… Dick kept the smile on his face and looked completely interested - _good sign_ , she thought.

"I think so. Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"Depends on what you'd like to do. I'm free tonight, but work the next three nights." She inwardly held her breath.

"Tonight. Do you like bowling?"

"Yeah, but I'm the worst at it. It's fun to try, though."

They traded numbers, and Skye couldn't keep the grin off her face. Dick Grayson was cute and funny.

 **13:54 September 27th**

Dick Grayson

 _I'm sorry, I should have asked for where to pick you up. I was thinking 5?_

Skye Lovett

 _That sounds perfect. Amhill Apartments #606._

Dick Grayson

 _It wasn't just the blue hair, BTW._

Skye Lovett

 _Oh? What was it, then?_

Dick Grayson

 _Do you believe in fate?_

Skye Lovett

 _Not at all. :)_

Dick Grayson

 _That line isn't going to work, is it?_

Skye Lovett

 _Nope_.

Dick Grayson

 _Fine. It was the way you spoke with your friend and your body language._

Skye Lovett

 _I knew you were looking at my chest! LOL_

Dick Grayson

 _I'm a gentleman! I wouldn't do that! ;)_


	7. 06: Date Night And Batman

06: Date Night & Batman

 **17:24 September 27th**

Dick picked her up in his black Audi R8. He had chosen a leather jacket, a blue t-shirt, and new jeans that had only been worn once. Tennis shoes to make it easy to put on bowling shoes. Why had he chosen _bowling_? It had sounded stupid out of his mouth, but Skye had agreed immediately, looking excited. He prayed nothing happened this evening or night in the city while he was out with Skye. He'd have to ditch her and that would be the end of whatever was happening here.

She entered the car wearing dark skinny jeans and two layers of tank tops, an impressed look on her face. Her blue hair was pulled back out of her face, with her bangs hanging softly around her eyes.

"Guess the freelancing pays well?" she teased with a grin as she put on her seat belt.

"I guess," he replied, a smile on his face. "It's actually a loan from my father."

Sky hummed as a reply, and Dick glanced at her face as he drove to make sure she was still smiling. She was, looking out the window and seeming to enjoy the view. She made no comment about his father who loaned him expensive cars, which Dick found refreshing. And a bit suspicious, considering it was a topic that came up often with dates and friends.

 _Shut up, she has no underhand plan for you_ , he told himself. _She has no idea you're Nightwing._

He decided to ask the haunting question.

"You're not going to ask about my rich father?" She looked over at him with surprise.

"Do you _want_ me to? Sure, I'm curious, but your father isn't you so… what's the point? It's not like I'm attracted to _him_."

"Most people ask."

"I'm a different kind of people."

"I can see that," he replied, feeling himself relax.

The ride was filled with comfortable silence after that. When they parked at the popular bowling alley, he saw that it was relatively crowded. He glanced at Skye to get a read on her feelings about it.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. Skye shook her head, amused, as she opened her door. He let her lead them into the building, passing a group of teens coming out. Skye seemed completely at ease here, with the people. She had a smile on her face and looked at the bowling lanes with excitement.

"I'm not sure you're going to want to go out with me again after you see how bad I am at this," Skye laughed as she put on her bowling shoes. He did the same and picked a black, shiny ball to use. One of the heavier ones, and he admit it was to impress Skye with his strength. Skye picked out a medium size blue bowling ball. _Must be her favorite color,_ he mused.

As he punched in their names on the screen, Skye was waiting patiently, standing beside him. Her hand moved to his shoulder.

"Is Dick short for something?"

"Richard," he said, rolling his eyes. "Not my choice, but spiced it up anyway." She laughed and took the first turn.

Dick watched her as she stuck out her tongue from the corner of her mouth, concentrating on throwing the ball down the alley. He found himself looking at her behind, then immediately moved his eyes up to the back of her head to her blue pony-tail. She let the ball roll and it hit one pin. She laughed with a sigh as she turned around.

"Better than zero." He grinned as she tried once more, hitting five more. "Yes!" She raised her arms up in celebration.

"Wow, if you excited for that…."

"Like I said, anything is better than nothing in this game with me."

He had a dilemma - should he try his best or keep up with her? Not that he bowled often, but enough to be pretty damn good. Skye watched him with her legs crossed in a chair at the table in their area. She wanted someone genuine - their interaction told him that. Obviously, he couldn't be completely himself, as Nightwing was a part of that, but he could do his best. Would she care if he annihilated her at this game? Shit.

"Alright, then," he muttered. He made a point to get eight on the first roll and none on the second.

"You're holding back, Dick," Skye accused, raising an eyebrow. She stood and moved in front of him. She looked up at his face. "I saw you purposefully keep yourself from making a strike. I'm not the type of girl to get upset if you beat me. Promise. This is just for fun."

She was close, and Dick was tempted put his hands on her hips just to see how it felt. She stepped back after a few seconds of romantic staring. Her face was flushed, but that ever present smile was there.

"Are you sure? I admit I'm pretty good at this."

"Completely. I don't want to go out with you if you aren't going to be yourself." With that, she rolled and hit eight pins. The second time she hit the last two and she jumped up with a loud shout. "Look at that!"

Her excitement was infectious, and Dick joined in on it on his second try. Skye and Dick touched each other randomly - a hand on the shoulder, brushing fingertips, a few hugs. In the end, Dick beat Skye with a large number, but she didn't seem phased.

"209 to 87. I thought I'd do worse," she said with a shrug as they chomped on nachos at a table near the concession stand. They had moved away from the alley to make room for the people coming in to play after them.

"So, why did you drop out of college?" Dick wanted to kick himself. That was a major change in subject. He saw her hesitate before the smile was back on her face.

"It wasn't the right place. You know, that gut feeling? It was a nice school, just… " Skye shrugged. Dick knew there was more to the story, but he didn't want to push it at the moment. "You grew up in a circus? I've never met anyone in that situation." Change of subject, Dick could handle that.

"Yeah, my birth parents were acrobats." He shrugged, like it was no big deal. To him, it wasn't, but Dick saw her eyes light up with curiosity.

"No kidding? Cool. So… your father is your adopted father?" The tone told Dick she wanted to know _why_ , but was polite enough not to push. He liked that about her.

"Yes," Dick answered. He didn't add more, just popped another cheesy chip into his mouth.

"My parents divorced when I was very young - before I started school." Skye took the hint, and he was grateful. "I was back and forth until I graduated high school. I moved here and haven't looked back."

"Where are you from?"

"Near Jefferson City, Missouri. You?"

"Jersey."

"What brought you to Chicago?" Skye had taken another chip and was nibbling on it.

"Work, a new scene, that kind of thing."

Suddenly, his phone went off, the tone making him want to groan. He kept his calm, though, and looked at it.

Batman

 _In town. Club Arctic employees are being held hostage._

Shit, it was _her_ place of work. Fantastic!

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just my dad texting me some family news. Nothing to worry about." Dick smiled at her as he sent Batman a text.

Nightwing

 _Busy_

Batman

 _I know, bring her. She may be able to help_

What? No, no way in hell was he doing that. He stood, feeling awful to do this.

"Can you give me a minute? It might be more than just nothing to worry about."

"Of course!" Skye answered. "Its family, I'll wait here."

He nodded his thanks and moved a few feet away from everyone

Nightwing

. _How am I supposed to keep my cover?_

Batman

 _I'm on site, no need to come as Nightwing._

"Fine," he mumbled. With a sigh, he turned around and walked back to the table. Skye looked at him with worry. "Don't ask how, my dad has connections, but there is trouble at Club Arctic. I know you work there."

"What?" She jumped up and frowned. "How do you know?"

"Social media," he shrugged sheepishly. Nodding, she looped her arm in his and led him to the doorway of the bowling alley.

"What did he mean by _trouble_?" she asked as they hurriedly got into the car and sped off.

"Hostage situation."

" _What_?" Skye looked panicked.


	8. 07: Connor and Megan Have An Announcemen

07: Connor and Megan Have An Announcement

 **19:02 September 27th**

Skye felt her chest tighten as they sped toward the club. Glancing at Dick, she saw him focusing on the road with an intense gaze. It was barely seven, the club had just opened for a MMA fight that was on television. What had happened? She worried about Laura and Matthew, and the three other employees she knew was working there tonight. Dick went only a little over the speed limit, but enough to have to weave through traffic.

Who was Dick's father and what kind of connections did he have? If he could find _this_ out from Jersey, what else could he find? She took a deep breath as she thought about her past. _There is no shame in what happened_ , she told herself. Still, it was the one thing that held her back. It was way too early for Dick to find that information out.

The pulled up into Club Arctic's parking lot, with two police cars and a large black police truck. The area was buzzing with officers, talking to each other, people in the area, and into their walkie talkies. Skye held onto Dick's arm as he led her around the group and into a dark alley a block away. She frowned up at him.

"Don't worry, like I said, connections." He gave her a reassuring smile and then looked into the darkness. It took a moment, but she saw the outline of someone she knew. _Nighwing!_ He stayed in the shadows. Skye felt herself relax. This connection, she could handle.

"I'm sorry about your friends, Skye." The voice came from the shadows.

"Are they alright? What's happening?" She looked over her shoulder out at the people milling about in front of the club.

"It seems your friend Matthew made some bad investments. A collector is inside, refusing to leave until he gives him his money."

"What about her friend? The other employees?" Dick asked.

"The girl, Laura, is being held with a gun to her head." Skye sucked in a breath and Dick glared at the dark. "I've talked to the officer in charge - old pals - and I'm going inside in a moment."

Skye tightened her hold on Dick.

"Please, don't let anyone get hurt, Nightwing." She felt Dick stiffen as the shadow disappeared. She let Dick turn her around and head back into the crowd.

"They'll be fine, I promise," he murmured.

 **01:22 September 28th**

He handed Laura a cup of hot coffee, mostly cream and sugar. The woman's hands were still shaking, but she seemed much calmer now that she was at Skye's apartment, sitting on the couch. Skye had insisted to the officers after Laura had come out for her to come with her to calm down. They reluctantly agreed after Laura said she would come to the precinct early in the morning. Dick had followed to help.

"I don't know… how it happened. It was so fast…" Laura shuddered and held the dark blue comforter around her shoulders tighter. She sipped the hot coffee using her other hand. Skye knelt in front of her friend and put a hand on Laura's knee. Dick stood a few feet away, not wanting to crowd Laura.

"What happened?" Skye asked gently. Laura took a shaky breath.

"I was getting ready to open shop, but then the back door slammed open. A huge guy stepped in, and I instantly knew it was a bad sign." Laura shivered and drink a bit more coffee. "Matthew came running in to see what happened, then he screamed like a little girl." Laura shook her head, brushing tears out of her eyes. "I can't believe I was in love with that creep. Anyway, he… started yelling about getting paid, punched Matthew, and grabbed me..."

"You'll have to try to give specific descriptions to the police," Dick told her quietly. He wondered if she could do that in the morning.

"Yes, I know," she sighed, nodding. Skye squeezed her knee. "So, he held a gun to my head as he… made me sit in a chair. I remember being _so scared_ …" Laura shuddered again. "Then the guy in the black and blue suit came in and flew so fast.. I didn't even know the man was down until I saw him on the ground."

Dick pressed his lips together. Batman had handled it alright - by pretending to be _him_. He supposed that helped his face with Skye, but his ego was a bit bruised. He had expected the Batman suit, not his own. The two of them were different sizes, as well. how had he made it look like _him_? That thought was for another time, because Laura burst out crying. Skye hugged her friend, then stood up and moved to Dick.

"I'll leave if you want me to go… Laura should get your attention."

"Yeah. I'll text you tomorrow." Skye looked over her shoulder at Laura. "Thank you." She turned her gaze to him. "Thank you for the connections you're father has."

Dick opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by a gentle press of her lips on the corner of his mouth. He nodded with a small smile. Laura nodded thankfully toward him with watery eyes.

"If you need anything, I'm sure I can find a way to get it," he told Laura."

"Thank you," Laura whispered.

 **11:19 September 28th**

Skye Lovett

 _The police deal is all done. Laura is not looking forward to testifying._

 _Again, thanks for everything._

Dick was wide awake and doing a midday workout of pushups and situps. He finished a few more situps and then took a long drink of water before replying to Skye.

Dick Grayson

 _I'm sorry she has to go through this._

 _Are you alright?_

Skye Lovett

 _Yes, just worried about a friend._

 _I'd like to see you again, but with this…_

Dick Grayson

 _Don't worry, I totally understand._

He knew this would kill things. Dick couldn't blame himself or Skye - her friend was in need. Still, Dick wondered if she would see him again after this settled down.

Skye Lovett

 _Don't pout, I didn't mean I'd never see you again ;)_

Grinning, Dick replied.

Dick Grayson

 _How do you know I'm pouting?_

Skye Lovett

 _You seem the type._

Dick Grayson

 _So that means you'll go out with me again?_

Skye Lovett

 _Yes, promise._

 **22:00 October 2nd**

Nightwing finished the guy by slamming his fist into his face, letting him fall to the ground. He was out cold. The man's _friends_ \- five of them - were lying face down in the alley behind the largest bank in the city. They had successfully broken in, but had unsuccessfully gotten out, thank to Nightwing's fists. Blowing out a breath, he cracked his neck and stepped back into the shadows. The police were coming around the corner.

The communicator in his ear beep, and he pressed the tiny button.

"Nightwing, go."

"Hey, dude, how's it going?"

"Impulse.. er, I mean Kid Flash?" Nightwing frowned as he made his way back to his apartment, sliding through the darkness with his dark suit and mask. It was still odd to call the kid _that name_ , even after all this time. "Why are you using this to contact me."

"You didn't leave a number!"

Dick slid into his apartment window and closed the curtains before turning on the light. he stood in the middle of the room to continue talking to Bart Allen.

"You could have asked Batman, Robin, or even Batgirl." Nightwing grinned, amused at his young friend's talent of finding it on his own.

"Where's the fun in that? Anyway, you should come back for a bit. You know, catch up."

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Hey, is that Nightwing?" He heard Connor's voice in the background. There was a struggle, with a few curse words, and then Connor started to speak. "Dick, is that you?"

"Okay, what is this all about?" Nightwing was a bit more relaxed with the tone of their voices, but still suspicious.

"Uh…" Connor suddenly sounded a bit… shy? "Well, you see…"

"They're getting married! Superboy and Miss Martian!" Bart's voice was in the background. Dick raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but grin.

"Really? Aren't you two a bit young?"

"Considering I'm stuck looking like this forever, why not? Anyway, we're having a celebration next weekend, and we're inviting everyone."

" _Everyone_ ," came an echo from Bart.

"Alright then… sounds like a party I might enjoy. Now next time, call me on my actual phone, alright?" He gave the guys his cell number and then disconnected the line.

He changed quickly, taking a shower then lying on his back in his bed in his underwear. He felt a little old now. His friends from years ago were getting married - Connor and M'gann and Connor had been together for the last few years. He wasn't sure what else was happening - it made him feel guilty for not keeping in touch with the people outside the Batfamily. He wondered if it was a _costumed_ party or if they were going to be _normal people_. Maybe he could bring Skye?

He sat up immediately and laughed at himself. _That_ wasn't going to happen. Not this soon.


	9. 08: Skye's Past Incident

08: Skye's Past Incident

 **23:56 October 3rd**

Skye Lovett

 _Are you awake, Dick?_

Dick Grayson

 _Yeah, are you alright?_

Skye Lovett

 _Yes, I'm sorry i haven't talked to you in a few days._

 _I wanted to, but I felt Laura needed me._

Dick Grayson

 _I get it. I'm glad you texted me, though._

Skye Lovett

 _Do you want to go out again?_

Dick Grayson

 _Absolutely. If you can, of course._

Skye Lovett

 _I'm going stir crazy after being with Laura for a week._

 _A movie night?_

Dick Grayson

 _Sure. Details?_

Skye Lovett

 _You mean you want to know if it's at my place or yours? ;)_

Dick Grayson

 _Never assume. I learned that quickly, LOL._

Skye Lovett

 _Doesn't matter to me - I do like to have the home advantage, though._

Dick Grayson

 _Sounds good. Tomorrow night?_

Skye Lovett

 _You mean TONIGHT ;)_

 _Yes, around 6?_

Dick Grayson

 _I'll see you there, Skye. Good night._

Skye Lovett

 _Good night, Dick._

Dick felt good about that conversation, the banter and the offer to watch movies at her place. He was dozing off, a first this _early_ , when his phone beeped again. Bruce's tone. Dick sighed with irritation as he checked the message.

Bruce Wayne

 _How much do you know about Skye Lovett?_

With a groan, Dick put a hand to his face. Did he do the background check thing? After staring at the ceiling for a moment, he answered.

Dick Grayson

 _What did you do?_

Bruce Wayne

 _She doesn't have a criminal background._

 _Skye seems to have been through a rough event._

Dick Grayson

 _Bruce, stop._

 _If it's not going to kill me, I'll wait for her to tell me._

 _Hell, I've been through a rough event. Multiple times._

Bruce Wayne

 _If you develope feelings for her, it may be a bigger issue._

Dick groaned again.

Dick Grayson

 _I doubt it. Gotham is calling, I bet._

 _Or Diana._

That would make Bruce agitated enough to stop bothering him tonight.

Bruce Wayne

 _I'm ignoring that._

 _I'll send you the file I found._

The next message had an attachment with a few files of documents. Dick stared at his phone screen, struggling with the urge to look at the documents. What would he find? What had happened? Was it bad enough to have Bruce worried about him? He _really_ wanted to look - his curiosity was overwhelming, but he didn't. He locked the phone and put it on the nightstand, then turned to his side and dozed off.

 **17:47 October 3rd**

Dick would be here in fifteen minutes, and Skye felt like her apartment had the _wrong_ look. It was clean, nothing was lying around, but it looked _too_ clean. What was her problem? Skye huffed and flopped on the couch, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. This was the first guy she was attracted to since… well, for a few years. She would text Laura, but her best friend for the last few years didn't know about what happened.

She didn't have anyone to talk to about it, really. Breathing deeply, letting it out, Skye stood and went to the flat screen on the small TV table across from the couch. Her apartment was a single bedroom and cheap for the city. It was definitely _not_ new, but it was updated enough to be livable. There were a handful of stacks of DVDs on the floor next to the television. On the other side of the TV, there was a blue ray player on the floor.

What kind of movies did Dick like? As she spread out the movies around her, a knock came at the door. Her stomach fluttered, and Skye stood. opening the door, She put a smile on her face. Dick stood there in a blue sweater and jeans, hands in his pockets with a smile on his face. He looked at her for less than a second then frowned.

"What's wrong? You looked stressed. Not for me, I hope." He stepped inside the apartment, allowing Skye to shut the door behind him. Dick stood near her, waiting for an answer.

"A little," she admitted with a shrug. "I don't invite people over all the time." Hoping he would follow her, she moved to the couch and sat down. Dick did, facing her when he sat.

"You seem pretty comfortable with people in general. Look at your job," he pointed out. Skye saw him search her face, and felt like he was waiting for her to say something more. What was with him tonight?

"This is just my personal space. I'm sure you're like that." Clearing her throat, Skye stood and moved to the movies. "I have a ton of movies, but I didn't know what you liked so you can pick." She smiled at him and waved her hand over the scattered DVD cases.

He raised an eyebrow and seemed to hesitate. Okay, _now_ what? Her brows furrowed, and Dick seemed to notice. Standing, Dick moved in front of her and took her hands. The touch made Skye suck in a light breath.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous, too," he admitted. The light pink on his cheeks made Skye smile. His thumb stroked the back of her hands. "I've been trying to resist kissing you since the moment I spoke to you. Didn't feel like getting slapped," he said, trying to make a joke.

"I'm glad you resisted, I would have punched you then. Not a good first impression for either of us." Her nervousness had disappeared, and she found herself standing on her toes to press her lips against his. It was just a touch, nothing else, and she pulled back, grinning. Skye wondered what Dick was thinking.

"I can handle that," he murmured after she pulled away, his eyes bright with amusement and attraction. "Again?" That surprised Skye and she put a hand on his chest to stop him from leaning forward.

She _hated_ this part. Moving past the light kiss she had just given him. It made her feel overwhelmed with anxiety, even if she did want to do it again. Usually, the guys asked what was wrong and then left because she wouldn't give in. Skye opened her mouth to explain as much as she could, but Dick stepped back with a grin.

"It's cool, what movies do you have?" He took her hand and pulled her to the carpet to look at the movies. Skye was taken off guard, so sat on the floor without saying anything.

For the length of _The Princess Bride_ , Skye leaned against Dick on the couch, letting him wrap an arm around her as she kept her head on his chest. They chatted about the movie as it played, which Skye found rare in a date in this situation. They decided to watch _Skyfall_. This time, though, Skye pulled back and sat up, only allowing their hands to be held between them. Dick didn't seem to mind the change.

"Daniel Craig is a fantastic Bond," he commented as the movie started. Skye agreed with a nod of her head.

"A regular superhero. No need for a suit and a mask." Dick laughed at that.

Sometime during the movie, Skye yawned and gave into the urge to lean against Dick. It was still early - especially for her since she worked nights - but the comfort of leaning against Dick was making her relaxed and a little sleepy. Skye dozed off with ten minutes left of the film.

He let her sleep, finishing the movie himself. He let the credits play as he glanced down at Skye. He felt guilty for reading the files on her, but he was glad he did. Her standoffish attitude when it came to getting close made much more sense afterward. Dick probably would have done a stupid thing without that knowledge, like come out and ask why she was acting that way.

.The files had been a surprise only because of the way she seemed all those times he met her. Upbeat, flirty, humorous... it must have been the six years between the incident and now that had helped her. He reached out and moved a blue hair behind her ear as he thought about those damn files.

Six years ago, Skye Lovett had been a freshman at college. The first semester, she had As and Bs and a great GPA. She hadn't joined any clubs, but had made many friends in the dorm she shared with other girls. During the second semester, two weeks in, Skye had attended a party off campus - some of her friends in the dorms had friends who lived off campus. During the party, there was what people thought college parties had - drinking and music and sex.

According to her statement, Skye had headed upstairs of the home to lay down, saying she had drunk more than she wanted. Entering the room, she had walked into two people having sex. Or, so she thought. Through blurry eyes, she saw the girl struggling under the guy, then saw two other guys in the room with her. They were all unzipped and ready to move forward with their little fun.

Even drunk, Skye had made an effort to help the girl. Instead, they had held her down and made her watch as the girl was raped. Before they guys turned onto her, police had coming knocking. She would have been charged with underage drinking, but after she gave them their statement, Skye was left alone.

At college, though, the next few weeks were horrible for Skye. From different emails and social media postings, Batman had found out that Skye had been harassed for her statement about the three guys who had raped the girl in front of her. The guys had left the college, but nothing had been brought against them.

Skye dropped out after being attacked and beaten by former friends in her dorm for getting their party shut down.

As Dick was going over the painful statement in his head, Skye took a breath and opened her eyes.

"Oh, crap, I feel asleep…" She frowned and pushed the hair out of her face. The blu-ray symbol was floating across the screen. Dick took a moment to look at her, Skye's face relaxed and her eyes still blurry from dozing off. She blinked at him and then narrowed her eyes playfully. "What…?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the view." Dick grinned and Skye's pink turned red. She pulled back from him and stood. Dick figured she was putting space between them for a moment. After a stretch, Skye came back and sat down.

"I feel like a dork. I usually work from seven until one, and stay up later."

"I do my best work at night, too," Dick nodded in agreement.

"Oh, _really_?" Skye snorted.

"What? I didn't mean _that_ ," he chuckled. "That's another conversation later."

Skye chuckled, then fell silent. The silence was different than their last time spent together. Dick didn't know what she was thinking, but he was thinking about her past. He stood, and she followed.

"Dick, I…" She stopped, trying to figure out what to say.

"It's time for me to go," he said, knowing she was heading that direction with her words. He put his hands on her arms and moved forward, kissing her forehead. Skye blinked in surprise.

"Ah, yes, okay." Skye seemed a bit off after the kiss on the forehead. Dick squeezed her hand and headed to the door. She followed, holding it open. "Tonight was fun. Even if it was just a few movies."

"Definitely," he replied. He wanted to kiss her, but that wasn't gonna happen, not yet, he knew. "I'll text you tomorrow and we'll go out again soon."

"Definitely." Skye grinned and shut the door.

The drive back to his apartment was thoughtful and silent. Dick didn't turn on the radio as he usually did when he was driving alone - most of the time actually. Just as he was pulling into the garage for his apartment building, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the contact.

Unknown

 _It's Bart. October 8th, J'onn place. The whole crew will be there._

 _That can be here._

Dick Grayson

 _I'll be there._

 _Is this a COSTUME gathering or normal people gathering?_

Dick made his way up the elevator to his small apartment as he waited for the answer. J'onn's place was actually in Chicago, if he remembered correctly. On the other side of the city, though. A few bedrooms in a large apartment, J'onn lived on his own. Dick thought maybe he had a cat and some plants, but he wasn't sure. He got a reply as he entered his place.

Bart Allen

 _Why, do you want to bring a date?_

 _That's cool, I know Barbara is bringing a civilian._

Dick Grayson

 _We'll see._

Bart Allen

 _Is she hot?_

Dick Grayson

 _None of your business, kid._

Bart Allen

 _I am legally an adult. Need to stop calling me kid._

Dick Grayson

 _Isn't it past your bedtime?_

Bart Allen

 _Shut up._

Dick chuckled and made a note on his phone for the party at J'onn's place for Connor and Megan's engagement party. It was still early, barely 11:30, so Dick decided to take the suit out for a bit.

It didn't take long for trouble to pop up. Dick made his way over a few rooftops of apartments, then flipped onto another one, seeing the lights on in a upscale club. He made his way down into the alley and picked the lock to the back door. The club should be closed and very dark. Something was wrong, Dick's gut told him. Slowly opening the door, he took his time moving through the door and hallway to look into the main area.

Dick wasn't surprised with what he saw. Two big guys - enforcers in block - stare down at a bespeckled man that was about to wet his pants. Tall, thin, and in his 60s, he didn't look like he ran the club. Apparently he did, though. They had their big arms crossed over their chest. He watched silently, taking in what he saw. The room was only mildly lit, with shadows in the corners and booths. Classy chandeliers were above the frightened man's head, lit only enough to cast a shadow.

"You are late in your payment." A feminine voice said from behind the wall of enforcers. The two guys stepped to the side, allowing a plump, blonde woman in her 50s through. She was dressed in a pants suit with her face done up in a classic make-up look. She was only 5'5", but the set of her chin and look in her eyes made her look extremely intimidating.

"M-Miss Falcone…" Donny stuttered. "One more week, and we'll be able to make the p-payment." He started to stutter when the enforcers glared at him, stepping forward. The woman kept her stance. She pulled a cigarette for a gold-decorated holder.

"You said that last week, Donny." She lit the cigarette and took a puff. Slowly letting the smoke out of her mouth, she pointed the top at Donny. "Your week is up. Show me your payment, or my boys will have to deal with you." She puffed again, looking bored. Her two 'boys' stepped forward and reached for the man. Donny ducked, squeaking in fear, and Dick decided to move in.

He tossed out a metal sta with sharp edges, catched the man's arm that was reaching for Donny. The man looked surprised, but not hurt. _Of course_ , Dick inwardly groaned. All muscle and no brain. He could work with this.

It didn't take long to confuse the two blockheads and have them laying on the floor, out could. Miss Falcone watched with mild interest, smoking a second cigarette when he stood in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"I've heard about you," she said slowly, puffing the stick. "Nightwing, they call you. Gonna hit an old woman?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Maybe," he replied, voice low and throaty. He had his batons in his hands, and he flipped them to show off a bit. Dick couldn't help it. She looked so bored with him, it was mildly insulting.

"Let's cut to the chase. I'm going to get my money." She put out her second cigarette on the floor, then pulled a tiny, shiny gun from her purse. It was pointed at Dick's chest. His armor would protect him from the bullet, but she didn't know that.

"I-I thank you for saving m-me," Donny stuttered behind him. "B-but you're making it worse."

"Donny, you _are_ smarter than I thought." Dick resisted the urge to roll his eyes at both of them. Miss Falcone continued. "I'm in a good mood tonight. Donny, one more week. Nightwing, we shall talk. Very soon," she added in a threatening tone. She turned, stuck her gun in her purse, and walked out. Her goons were still out on the floor, and she didn't care.


	10. 09: A God For A Manager

09: A God For A Manager

 **19:25 October 4rd**

She had to work tonight, though Laura wouldn't be there to make things any better. The new manager - who she was going to meet tonight - had let Laura take another week off to make sure she was ready to come back. Great first impression, Skye thought. She held her keys in her teeth as she threw her wallet and some other stuff into her purse, then grabbed her phone.

"Oh," she said to herself, realizing she had a text from Dick. Actually, a few texts. She sat in her car to answer them before she drove to work.

Dick Grayson

 _Be careful tonight at work. Is Laura back yet?_

Dick Grayson

 _I'd like to see you again._

Dick Grayson

 _My ego is taking a hit here._

 _Yes, I have insecurities._

Skye Lovett

 _Sorry! I was getting ready for work and then got distracted by the internet._

 _Yes, i do work tonight and no, Laura is not back yet. In a week._

 _What shall we do the next time you see me?_

Dick Grayson

 _Now I feel silly._

 _Actually, I have an engagement party to attend in four days._

Skye Lovett

 _Wow, after two dates! If you're inviting me, I'd love to go._

 _Wait, is it family or friends? That's important._

Dick Grayson

 _A mixture of both, but technically friends turned family._

 _If it's too soon, I understand._

 _But I am inviting you. You'll like the crew._

Skye Lovett

 _Sounds good. I have to head to work._

 _We can talk later?_

Dick Grayson

 _Definitely_

Skye entered the back area with a grin on her face. Mike, the usual DJ for the dance nights, grinned back at her. He was only a few inches taller than her with a beard and a lean, tough body.

"And what put a smile like that one your face?"

"You, my dear," she teased, kissing him on the cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"Have you met Daniel?" Skye shook her head. Mike kept talking as he followed her into the dance area. "Daniel Masters, new manager. Paperwork is still in limbo about owning, though."

At that moment, a tall, blonde god-like man appeared at the end of the bar. Skye blinked a few times, taking in the handsome looks. Wow, was he even _real_? She snorted at herself, thinking about Dick. Yeah, Dick could take this guy. He was in his thirties, she thought, dressed in the latest fashion of khakis and polo shirts.

"You must be Skye Lovett," the god said, holding out his hand. Skye took his hand and shook, letting go quickly. He was too perfect, and it made her uneasy. "It's nice to meet you. I'm glad you were there for Laura - how is she doing?"

"Alright, considering," Skye replied, going back to setting up glasses.

"Good to hear. I won't get in your way tonight, I just want to watch from the security room, see how things work. Alright?"

"Alright," Skye answered, glancing at Mike. Mike was eyeing Daniel, enjoying the view. Skye smiled at that and Daniel walked away. "Where's the other guys?"

"Jesse and Frank will be here any moment." Frank was another bartender and Jesse was security.

 **22:00 October 4th**

The music was thumping - tonight it was ladies night with music by women - and people were enjoying themselves. It was crowded and the bar area was filled as well. Skye smiled and handed a large blue alcoholic drink to a cute blonde who was with her friends. She bounced a bit to the music - Jessie J - and called over to Frank that she was taking a long break.

Frank waved at her, saying he had it. And he did - his hands were flying. Skye sang along with the song, dancing through the crowd. A few people dancing with her as she passed - two woman and a man - but she ignored it and finally made it to the bathroom. After that was finished, she took a seat on the wall where she could relax for a moment with a glass of water. She was sipping it through a straw when someone sat across from her.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" She had to yell to be heard over the noise. Dick leaned forward, grinning to talk.

"I wanted to see you. Plus, the club." He took her hand and squeezed. Skye was happy he was around tonight. The new owner was in the back of her mind and it was making her anxious. She looked out into the crowd as a new song came on. She had some time before she had to head back to the bar.

"Come on," she said loudly, taking Dick's hand. He followed her obediently with a curious look on his face. Skye led him around the edges of the crowd and then pulled him into the backroom. It wasn't quiet by any means, but the music was muffled enough so they didn't have to yell back and forth.

"What's up?" Dick kept ahold of her hand.

"It was too loud," she explained.

"You _work_ here," he reminded her with a laugh.

 _Not with him around before now_ , she thought to herself. She shivered and Dick frowned. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. He seemed surprised, taking a moment to return the embrace. He was warm and solid.

"Nothing's wrong," she assured him. It was a question she knew he was going to ask. This was the first time she had made the first move to get close. She was lying, but he didn't need to know that. He tightened his arms around her, then gently pushed her away.

"You're lying." He moved his forehead to press against hers. His face was close, and she had to catch her breath. The temptation to kiss him was more than she'd had before with anyone else. As soon as she had that thought, panic pulled at her mind. She stepped back, giving them space.

"How do _you_ know?" she said flirtatiously, trying to change the tone. He just smiled gently at her and shook his head. Skye sighed and glanced back at the closed door that led to the main area. "The new owner creeps me out, but I don't know why."

"Oh?" Dick asked evenly. Sky turned around to look at him.

"Are you going to do the protective boyfriend thing and go see what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, we haven't talked about the boyfriend thing yet," he replied. Dick said it to try to make her smile, but it didn't work. She pressed her lips together and looked toward the door once more. "Seriously, though, what is it?" Dick took her hand.

"I don't know, but something is…" Skye sighed. "Nevermind, it may just be my nerves at someone new signing my checks."

"Are you sure?" Dick looked like he wasn't going to give this up. Skye took a moment to think. Maybe Dick could at least check the guy out for her - there was no harm in that, right? Dick could chat with Daniel and see what vibe he was reading.

"Do you think you can talk to him? Just to see if my nerves are freaking out for no reason?" Would he ask _why_ she was letting him do this?

"Yeah, sure, if you want me to."

Skye felt relieved at that answer. She felt she could move forward with the conversation.

"Good. So, about that engagement party… casual or classy?"

 **06:00 October 5th**

Dick rubbed his eyes, fresh from the shower and a few hours of following Daniel Masters, then pulled on some sweat pants before sitting at his desk. The man was just as Skye had said - odd. On the outside, he looked perfect. He had gone home and to bed after the club had closed. Dick had stayed outside for two hours, but nothing happened. He put a few bugs around to be notified of action, and then left to deal with a couple of muggers a few blocks away.

Now he stared at the computer, watching the tiny cameras he had put around Master's windows. Nothing was happening - the small house was still dark. Rolling his neck, Dick looked at his phone. Resisting the urge to text Skye, he yawned and flopped onto his bed for a few hours of sleep.

He woke a few hours later to the beeping of his laptop. He rolled out of bed and quickly sit in his desk chair. There was movement at the house of Daniel masters. Dick frowned as he watched, seeing a familiar blonde meet Daniel at the door, kissing him on both cheeks.

Carla Falcone.

Dick went to work researching everything he could about Daniel and Carla, looking for connections and anything else that would tell him why they were so chummy. It didn't take long to see that Daniel was Carla's adopted son. Pressing his lips together, Dick leaned back. He wasn't comfortable with Skye working at the club anymore, but he knew better than to tell _her_ that. What could he tell her without making her anxiety worse?

This was a job for Nightwing to handle.


	11. 10: Might Be A Bit Fast

10: Might Be A Bit Fast

 **19:00 October 5th**

Dick hadn't texted her all day, which was odd. In the past few weeks, he'd texted at least a 'hello' every day. Today was different. He might be working - as a freelance programmer, she was sure his schedule was not consistent. Still…

Skye Lovett

 _Busy today?_

Dick Grayson

 _Yes, working nonstop._

 _I thought about texting you, but kept getting called to do a job._

Skye Lovett

 _Who knew programming was so demanding? ;)_

Dick Grayson

 _Technology. Can't live without it._

 _Working tonight?_

Skye Lovett

 _Yes, from 8 to 2._

 _Did you talk to Daniel?_

Dick Grayson

 _Yeah, and I asked a friend to check him out._

Skye Lovett

 _And?_

Dick Grayson

 _Waiting for information._

Skye Lovett

 _Should I be worried?_

Dick Grayson

 _Not at the moment._

 _Talk to you later, I have a job to do._

Skye Lovett

 _Later._

Later that night, Skye was serving drinks to a handful of guys that were watching the football game with earnest. They barely looked at her, which she was grateful. Attention from guys in the club had always made her uncomfortable, but she was always polite and professional. Frank was working tonight again, and came over to her.

"Skye, take a break, it's slow at the moment. Twenty minutes," he said, taking the glass she was filling with ice out of her hand. The crowd cheered as the game ended and their team won.

"I've only been working an hour and a half."

"Someone asked for you at the backdoor," Frank said with a smile on his face. Skye frowned. "An attractive man in a mask," Frank added with his eyebrows raised suggestively.

 _Nightwing_. He asked for her? Skye felt a flutter in her chest as she made her way to the back door and walked outside. He was waiting in the shadows, casually leaning against the brick wall of the opposite building.

"You asked for me?"

He stood and turned to her. Skye was hoping he'd come into the light a bit more so she could actually see his face better, but he didn't.

"I have information you might want to know about Daniel Masters."

Skye thought for a moment. Was this the _friend_ Dick had contacted? Considering his father had connections to Nightwing, it made sense that Dick did as well. Nightwing stepped forward once, his body a bit more detailed but his face still shadowed. His head was down so she couldn't really see his face.

"If you're here, then it must not be good."

"His adopted mother is the head of the Falcone Crime Family here in Chicago. They were the same people who took Laura and Matthew hostage. Speaking off, have you heard from Matthew?" His head raised for a moment, and Skye saw his eyes. Sucking in a breath, she felt her stomach drop.

Those eyes! She knew those eyes… His head dropped quickly after they made eye contact. The connection between her and those eyes was just out of her reach.

"No…" she whispered, biting her lip. "Did they hurt him?"

"I don't know."

"You'll find out, won't you?"

"I'll do what I can. Can't promise anything, though."

"What should I do? If they know that I know…" Skye shuddered, thought of Laura and her past, and then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Nevermind. I have a good job here and no reason for them to know that I know."

"It may not be safe for you to work here."

"Are you saying I should leave?"

"Maybe." Nightwing stepped back into the shadows and looked up. She couldn't see his face except for an outline.

"Maybe you're right," she said quietly. "I'll think about it."

Nightwing nodded then disappeared. Skye watched the spot he was standing for a few more moments, breathing slowly. She wanted him to come back, to protect her, but he was gone. Dick's face came to her mind and she felt guilty. She was crushing on a masked man when she was dating another man that gave her almost the same kind of feeling. Except Dick was upfront and honest, while Nightwing was all mysterious and closed.

She finished her shift as quickly as she could, keeping busy with stocking and serving drinks as much as she could without stopping. Frank asked her about her little _meeting_ , but she just smiled.

 **09:49 October 6th**

Dick woke to his phone making noise, the tone for Skye texting him. He had gotten a good six hours of sleep, so he rolled out of bed with no trouble. Stretching and yawning, Dick picked up his phone as he made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself.

Skye Lovett

 _Your friend contacted me last night._

Dick Grayson

 _Oh? What did he say?_

Skye Lovett

 _Daniel is the son of a mob boss._

 _I knew something was odd about him._

 _He creeps me out._

Dick Grayson

 _Are you kidding?_

 _is it safe for you at the club?_

Skye Lovett

 _Of course, they wouldn't do anything to a bartender._

Dick Grayson

 _But you know who they are._

 _I don't think it's safe._

Skye Lovett

 _I'll be fine._

 _I promise to take care of myself and be careful._

Dick frowned. When Nightwing told her to leave, she said she'd think about it. When Dick told her, she said she was fine. Hell, he was jealous of _himself_.

Dick Grayson

 _I'm still going to worry. I'm sure you can take a few days off._

Skye Lovett

 _I already did with Laura. I need the money to pay bills._

Dick Grayson

 _I'll take care of your bills for that time, then._

Skye Lovett

 _No! What are you thinking?_

 _You can't pay anything of mine._

 _We barely start to date!_

Dick Grayson

 _I'm only trying to help._

Skye Lovett

 _I don't need your help, Dick._

 _What is wrong with you?_

Dick was surprised at her reaction to his offer. Well, not really, but all he was doing was asking to keep her safe for a few days. He didn't reply right away because he felt irritated and jealous of the stupid costume. If he had told her this in it, would she have _agreed_? It was completely stupid of him to feel this way, but it was there.

Dick Grayson

 _I'm not sorry I want to see you safe._

Skye Lovett

 _… I appreciate it but I can take care of myself._

 _I have for a while now._

 _We've been dating for a few weeks._

 _I'm not sure how to feel about you coming in and offering protection this fast._

 _It's odd._

Dick Grayson

 _What about it being a loan, then?_

 _Take a few days off, please._

Skye Lovett

 _A loan. I can do that._

 _Am I still invited to the engagement party?_

Dick Grayson

 _Of course. Let me know what you plan, alright?_

Skye Lovett

 _Deal_.

Dick was still a little irritated about the fact that she resisted his help, but then accept… _his_ help. Did Skye have a _thing_ for Nightwing? That thought made his head snap up and he stared at the wall for a long time, thoughts rolling in his head. It was a blow to him, the girl he was seeing was into someone else. Well, not really, but _she_ didn't know that. His chest tightened and he huffed in annoyance. Skye had flirted with his alter ego, but it had been like that since they first met.

With Dick, though, she was getting closer physically while with Nightwing she was just studying him with those pretty gray eyes. His chest loosened. That was saying something. Maybe it was the mask - it seemed to get attention in that sense a lot. Dick felt a little more relaxed at that thought. It was the _mask_ , not the guy. Nodded with finality, he moved to the stove to make an omelet.


	12. 11: Dick & His Famous Friends

11: Dick & His Famous Friends

 **10:03 October 8th**

The last two days were filled with Netflix and jigsaw puzzles for Skye, with one visit from Dick. He had come over the day before to watch funny television shows and help her with her puzzles. Dick had told her about his friends they were going to meet the next day, Megan and Conner, who were the couple they were celebrating, Barbara and Tim, who were his adopted siblings, Bart Allen, the one who had told him the good news. They sounded like a crazy group of people, and Skye was excited to meet them.

Now, he was standing casually in her kitchen as Skye nibbled on some melons for breakfast. She would get dressed afterward, she had decided. Dick followed her to the table to sit and eat the melons with her. Dick was dressed casually in new jeans, a black shirt, and a red leather jacket. His dark hair was as flattened as it could be, and the red tennis shoes matched his jacket.

"So, anything I should know going in? Is your dad going to be there?" Skye made a point to mention his father.

"Probably, I was hoping he'd bring Diana."

"Who's Diana? His girlfriend?"

"It's complicated, apparently. I should let you know that it's Diana Prince."

"Whoa, whoa, Diana _Prince_?" Skye's jaw dropped. Everyone knew Diana Prince, the Princess of Themysira, an island full of women, and a liaison with the government. "Your father is dating Diana Prince? Wait, you _know_ Diana Prince?"

"It's a long story, but yes, I do." Dick looked a little uncomfortable with this knowledge. "Like I said, Dad has a lot of connections. And no, they aren't _dating_ , but I think it's because my father is a dumbass when it comes to women."

"Who _is_ your father, Dick?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you now," he teased, biting into a cantaloupe.

Skye watched him chew, that smug look on his face, and waited until he was done swallowing before acting. Without warning, she reached out, grabbed his shoulders, and leaned forward to kiss his lips. This time it wasn't chaste, like before. She opened her lips enough to move over his, and he responded by pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. She sat sideways and pulled away, her face red with embarrassment and anxiety.

"Did you kiss me like that to make me tell you?" Dick's face was flushed and a grin was on his lips. He kept his arms around her.

"Partly," she said, not looking in his eyes. She didn't know how to deal with _this part_.

"Fine," Dick replied, sighing with exaggeration. He kissed her softly on the lips. "My father is Bruce Wayne."

That made Skye go speechless, her mouth dropping open. He watched her patiently, like he'd had to handle this reaction before.

"No kidding?" she finally asked. "It makes sense now. I mean, the car and stuff."

"I'm not a rich, spoiled child," he assured with with a squeeze of his arms. "I just have a rich dad."

"Yeah, I get that," she replied, still a little stunned at his admission.

Bruce Wayne was one of the richest people in the world, Skye thought. Definitely in the United States. Big on charity and a bit of a playboy, Bruce Wayne was otherwise private. She didn't know he had sons, but Dick had admitted to himself. It made sense, with the connections and such.

"You okay there?" Dick asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yep, just letting it sink in. Didn't realize he had children. Even adopted ones."

"Like I said before, long story, but he took us in when we had nowhere else to go. He's not big on attention," Dick chuckled.

"I've heard," Skye replied, now past the shock. "So, he'll be there. You're making me _more_ nervous. A princess, a billionaire, anyone else I should know about?"

Dick thought for a moment, and Skye raised her eyebrows. What _else_ was he going to surprise her with before they left in an hour?

"Nope, I think the rest are just normal people with normal titles."

An hour later, they were ready to leave. Skye had decided on a white dress with a layer of lace over silk with small sleeves. She also had on yellow wedges that made her a few inches taller, and her blue hair was down, neatly styled and parted to the side. She took his hand.

"Alright, let's do this," she said with a lift of her chin, like she was going into the battle field. Dick snorted.

"It's not a doctor's visit. It'll be fine, I promise, Skye."

The ride to J'onn's - or John Jones - place was only around ten minutes away from Skye's, so the ride was quick. When they pulled up to the one story house, there were other cars pulled up near it. They opened the car doors and smelled barbecue immediately. Dick's eyes lit up and Skye grinned. That was a sign that she was in a friendly place.

Dick felt her squeeze his hand nervously as he led her up the walkway and to the side of the house where a wooden door of the fence opened to let them in. Immediately, the crowd turned and shouted out greetings. Glancing at Skye, Dick saw she was already slightly overwhelmed. He squeezed her hand and saw she took a deep breath, then smiled.

The backyard was full of people, adults and teens alike, with picnic tables, smoke from the grill, and a table specifically for lemonade, tea, and water.

Tim and Cassie were the first to stop them. Dick noticed they were holding hands - so that was still going on.

Dick! It's been so long! I'm glad you came!" Cassie happily gave him a crushing hug, and he had to push her away to breathe again. She looked sheepish. "Sorry, but it _has_ been forever."

"Three years," Tim said dryly. "At least you called - once a _year_." The dry voice turned cheerful. "But you're here!"

Cassie was blonde and cheery, maybe a little impulsive. She was still like that, according to Tim, but had learned to hold back enough not to be irritating. Tim was opposite of her, dark haired and cautious. A good kid, Dick thought. Smart as hell, too.

"You must be _Skye_ ," Cassie said, giving Skye a hug. Dick saw Skye stiffen and regretted not warning everyone that Skye wasn't a touchy person. She handled it like a pro, though, and kept a smile on her face. Tim came over and shook her hand, giving Cassie a look that said 'settle down'. Cassie flushed and took Tim's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." By that time, more people were coming over, and Skye had looked over the couple's shoulder to see the group. "Oh, boy," she muttered.

"Once we get it over with, you can take a break from the group," Dick chuckled.

"Nope, I can do this. These are your people. Let's go!" She nodded at him.

"That's the spirit," Cassie interjected.

Dick stayed next to Skye as she was introduced to Barbara Gordon, Bart Allen, and Zatanna. Barbara raised an eyebrow at Dick, which he knew meant 'how serious is this one?'. Dick ignored the look and grinned as Skye conversed with the three. There was no way he was going to tell Skye he had dated both Barbara and Zatanna. Bart was excited as always to talk to a pretty girl, trying his hand at a smooth compliment.

"Zatanna is a fun name, where is it from?"

"It's a family name," Zatanna replied with a friendly shrug.

Dick pulled her away from those three and moved onto the next group. Kaldur, Artemis, and Clark made their way to the new person. Artemis had the light back in her eyes, even just a little made it a good day. Dick smiled at her and she smiled back. Skye glanced at him.

"I'll explain when we're alone," he whispered close to her ear.

"It's nice to meet you, Skye. Welcome to the group." Kaldur introduced himself first. He was, as always, polite and respectful. Artemis nodded, but didn't shake her hand.

"My name is Clark Kent," the next person said. Dick watched Skye's eyes turn to recognition at the name. She shook his hand happily. "Oh, the award-winning reporter! I've read a handful of your stories. They are brilliantly done."

"Thank you," Clark said, grinning. "I think Bruce is by John and Diana, might want to introduce her quickly before other people jump on her."

Dick nodded, seeing another group of people making a beeline to him and Skye. He pulled her by the hand toward the grill, where he saw the three chatting. He was surprised to see Bruce in casual wear, jeans and a t-shirt.

"Doing alright?" he said as they were about to approach the adults.

"It's not as bad as I thought," Skye replied sending him a wink. _Good_ , Dick thought. _This one will be a bit more intense._


	13. 12: Bruce Freaking Wayne

12: Bruce Freaking Wayne

 **11:32 October 8th**

Skye had felt sick to her stomach in the beginning, but now it was beginning to go away. Cassie and Tim were cute - black and white but perfect together. Cassie had hugged her and Skye had felt bad for stiffening, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Kaldur was a gentleman, and Artemis was silent. She wondered what that was about - Dick said he would tell her later. The man named Clark Kent had made her feel even more comfortable - she was familiar with the reporter's name. As soon as he mentioned Bruce and Diana, though, Skye swallowed hard.

Skye stood next to Dick as he caught the attention of the three.

"Where is Megan and Connor? This is their party," Dick said with laughter. John grinned.

"My niece had to run off to get more lemonade. She'll be excited to see you. And meet you, Skye," he added, turning his eyes to her. A normal looking man in his 30s, John Jones was one of those that could blend into a crowd. His smile was nice, friendly.

"I'm excited to meet her as well," Skye replied politely. She felt Bruce's eyes on hers, and turned toward him.

"Skye, how are you settling into this big crowd?" Diana swooped in, sending a glare toward Bruce telling him to stop intimidating the poor girl. Skye saw Bruce's face soften a bit, and she let out a breath.

"Better than I thought," she answered honestly as she shook the princess's hand. "It's an honor to meet you." Skye wanted to ramble on how much she looked up to Diana Prince as a woman role model, but stopped herself by biting her lip. Diana laughed lightly, a completely honest laugh.

"I'm glad you're settling in like you are. Dick, long time no see."

"I wouldn't miss _this_ ," he said. "We haven't been all together in over three years."

"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself before someone else gets your attention," Bruce finally said, a small smile on his face. It seemed honest, but still a little mysterious. _Bruce freaking Wayne_ , she thought.

"Bruce Wayne, hi," Skye said, shaking his hand. The way he stared at her made her swallow.

"Bruce, knock it off, she's my date, I like her, be nice." Dick rolled his eyes and let go of Skye's hand. Almost panicking, Skye looked at Dick, who put an arm around her waist.

"He's not used to relaxing," John commented evenly, flipping a burger. "But he is pleased to meet you."

"Are you sure?" she asked lightly, smiling at Bruce.

"Yeah, just taking it all in. Dick hasn't brought a girl home. Ever." Bruce's voice went from even to friendly, letting out a light chuckle as Dick stared at him boredly.

"Oh, he never told me _that_." Skye looked at Dick, who seemed a bit flustered. She was more relaxed now that Bruce was cracking a joke.

"it's true, many women, none of them brought home." Bart came out of nowhere and then left in a flash. Skye stiffened - that wasn't something a _new_ girlfriend liked to hear.

"Dick, take her away before both of you end up smothered with too honest comments," Diana said with a wink. Just then, Megan and Conner came out, each holding two pitchers of lemonade. Megan caught a glimpse of Dick and Skye, and gasped in delight.

"Dick!" Megan cried, putting the pitchers on the table hurriedly while Connor struggled to keep all four from falling. The girl ran over and hugged Dick tightly. "Oh, you're here! I didn't know if you'd come."

"I am so here," he replied, letting her go. He pulled Skye to his side. "This is Skye Lovett."

"What a fantastic name!" I'm Megan, nice to meet you." Skye let Megan hug her, and even squeezed a bit back. The welcoming vibe from everyone _was_ nice. "Connor?"

"I'm here, sorry, the lemonade decided to take a dive." All four of them looked at the table with drinks and saw a puddle on the ground. Megan flushed.

"Congratulations on the engagement," Skye told them politely.

Megan and Connor looked barely eighteen, young to be getting married. But, Skye thought, when you knew, you knew. Reddish hair and freckles, Megan was grinning ear to ear. Connor had a shy smile and dark hair, seemingly much more quiet than Megan.

They looked happy and flushed at the mention of their engagement.

"Oh, thank you, Skye. It's been… a long time coming." She glanced at Connor, sharing a blissful look. Megan looked over their shoulders. "Oh, Barbara's boyfriend is here. He's hilarious."

Megan took off and the three left turned their heads to see rush to Barbara and a tall, lanky young man with glasses and a grin. The two were holding hands.

"She's very… hyper?" Skye said, looking back to Connor and Dick. "Cassie and her are friends, aren't they." A statement. Dick and Connor chuckled together.

"Best friends," Connor murmured, shaking his head. "Nice to meet you Skye, thanks for coming. I better mingle a bit …" Connor nodded and left.

Skye stood next to Dick, holding his hand, for a moment before speaking.

"Wow. That's a lot of energy." Skye watched as everyone laughed and talked, even Artemis - though she was reserved. "What happened?" She looked at Dick.

"Well…" Dick stopped, trying to figure out a way to explain it. "Her boyfriend, a friend of all of us, sacrificed himself to save people three years ago." It had been why he had left the group for a good two years before getting back into crime fighting on his own.

"Oh... no wonder she seems so … reserved."

"It's been hard on all of us, but the hardest on Artemis. She's doing better, though." Dick added with a small smile as he watched his friend conversed with Kaldur and Connor. Skye squeezed his hand.

"So, what Bart said…" Skye grinned up at Dick, leaning into him. "Is it true?"

"Oh, come on," Dick grumbled, looking away with a flustered look. Skye laughed and shook her head. "Fine. Yes, it's true. Nothing … stuck." Skye saw him glanced at Barbara and Zatanna.

"Wait, you dated them?"

"It was a long time ago," he answered nervously. Skye nodded, accepting the new information.

"At least you have _some_ good taste in women. Those two are awesome. And me, of course."

A few hours passed, and Skye met more people: Raquel, Jaime, Karen, Mal, Ray, Arthur, Barry, Alfred, Iris, Jay, Joan, Mara, Marvin, Wendy, Adam, Dinah, Oliver, Jonathan, and Martha.

Skye's head swam with names and faces, and she knew she would never remember them the first time she met. Instead, she just stayed polite and said a few words to everyone. They were all welcoming. It turns out, Jonathan and Martha were the parents of Clark and Connor, Connor being adopted. There was a few more family connections, but Skye had forgotten already. A lot of people had complimented her hair, which made her beam with pride. Personally, blue felt more natural than her dull dirty blonde hair.

He food was delicious - the usual BBQ food. Burgers, hot dogs, potato salad, garden salad, baked beans, apple pie, and a large marble cake for the couple. Dick stayed at Skye's side, thankfully, the whole time. They sat at a picnic table as they ate with Tim on Dick's right side. Across from Tim was Cassie, and then Kaldur and Raquel.

There was a large diamond ring on Raquel's finger, plus a wedding ring.

"Are you married?" Skye asked as she finished swallowing a bite of burger.

"Yes, for a year," Raquel grinned. "David couldn't make it - he's a cop." Dick perked up at that, and Skye glanced at him. "You never met him," Raquel told Dick.

"I should have been there," Dick said with a wounded look.

"Courthouse wedding, promise it wasn't exciting. We both had a job the next few hours." She chewed some potato salad. Skye was about to ask what kind of job, but a voice from the 'head table', where Megan and Connor were, rang out.

Dick was proud of Skye - she fit right in and was comfortable conversing with Raquel as they at. Skye caught his hand under the table and squeezed - it seemed to be her way of calming herself. Dick didn't mind at all. He enjoyed the touch of her hand. Megan stood, catching everyone's attention. The redhead had a large smile on her face.

"Thank you for coming here to celebrate with me and Connor. Most of you have been there for us for a long time. We've been through a lot together, even though most of you have gone out on your own, it's nice to see you all again."

Loud applause came from all around, and Dick whistled with his fingers, followed by a few more around the backyard. Skye looked amused by the happiness she heard, some shouts of celebration and a few teasing remarks.

"Have some cake, I made it myself." Dick grinned at that and joined into the loud cheer that followed that comment. Megan laughed loudly and was followed by Connor to cut pieces of the large cake to share with everyone.

"She must be one hell of a baker," Skye commented as people crowded around Connor and Megan. Some stayed back - Bruce, Diana, Dinah, John, and a few others.

"She's fantastic. She used to cook for us when we lived to-" Dick stopped and cleared his throat. He hadn't meant to explain that much. Skye raised an eyebrow, and Dick knew he had to continue or she would keep asking. "I was having a bit of a… rebellious streak as a teenager, and stayed with her and John for a while."

It was as close as he could get, but it wasn't exact.

"Ah," Skye said, nodding in understanding. "Damn teenagers." They both chuckled and moved into the mob to get their own pieces.

Skye began to talk with Barbara. Dick stepped close to listen to the conversation between his new girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend slash partner. Instead, Bruce caught his eye and gestured him over. Dick looked back over at the two woman, then decided he had to deal with it.

"What's up?" he asked Bruce as they stood alone near the back porch. Everyone else was sitting at a table or standing around in the grass. Dick sipped at a glass of lemonade he had picked up on the way over.

"You really do like her," Bruce commented with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't have brought her otherwise." Dick eyed Bruce with suspicion. "Where is this going?"

"If you get serious, you'll have to tell her." Dick choked on the lemonade he tried to swallow.

"What?" He couldn't believe what he heard. What had happened to the Bruce he knew, and who was this stranger? He would have never suggested this before. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." Bruce looked at him over a bottle of beer he sipped. "You know her past - dishonesty is probably a deal breaker. She seems enamored with Nightwing anyway."

"How do _you_ know that?"

"I have connections, remember?" Bruce shook his head, amused. "I don't like the idea, but I don't want you to get your heart broken. Or hers, either. She's a sweet girl."

"This caring side of you is really creepy, you know that?"

"Dick? Sorry, I didn't realize you were talking to your dad…" Skye touched his arm. He turned and smiled at her. Did she hear their conversation? From the way she was smiling shyly at Bruce, he doubt it.

"It's fine, just making sure he's being a gentleman." Bruce grinned at Skye and winked. Diana joined them at that moment.

"Of course he's being a gentleman, he was raised by you." Diana seemed amused by the statement she just said. Dick laughed as he took a sip of his drink, knowing that Skye knew about Bruce's 'womanizing'.

"I _am_ a gentleman," Bruce said defensively. Skye giggled as she held onto Dick's arm.

"That's what I said, Mr Wayne," Diana shook her head with an easy smile. "What do you do, Skye?" Diana turned her focus onto Skye. Dick watched Skye blink before she spoke.

"Ah, I'm a bartender at a club on the other side of the city."

"Didn't you tell me there was some… trouble there a few weeks ago?" Diana looked concerned at Bruce, then Dick and Skye. "I heard about the hostage situation. How is the woman doing?"

"Laura, she is doing much better. She is still working at the club, we're under new management." Skye couldn't keep the disdain for her new manager out of her voice enough for the three listeners to notice.

"That's good to hear," Diana said, glancing at Bruce. "You know, if you're looking for something new to do, I am looking for a personal assistant. I'd be happy to look over your resume."

"Oh, that's… I'm honored," Skye replied, looking over at Dick. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she truly thought. Would she leave Chicago for this amazing opportunity? It really was a good job, Dick thought.

"I wasn't giving you a just, just the opportunity to apply," Diana chuckled. "You seem like the type who likes to earn your position. I hope I didn't offend you."

"No! I really do appreciate it. Maybe… maybe I will. If you give me a few weeks to think about it."

"Really?" Dick asked Skye, surprised. "You'd leave Chicago to move to Washington D.C.?"

The thought of her not there in the same city as him was more depressing than he thought it would be. Dick could move with her, of course, which his fake job being freelance work. It was a little too early to be thinking about moving _in_ together. Hell, they had been dating for only what, three weeks?

Skye shrugged.

"I've always wanted to see D.C. Chicago was never my stopping point, I guess. I never really thought about staying _or_ going. What do you think, Dick?" She looked at him patiently. He looked at Diana and Bruce for help in this answer, but they just gave tiny shrugs, leaving it to him.

"Obviously, it's up to you." That was a good answer.

"Right. But I like your opinion. I haven't known you for long, but it's important to me."

Bruce and Diana patiently sipped their drinks as they watched them talk. They were curious about the answer, Dick knew.

"Uh." Damn, what should he say? Honesty. "I think it's a great job. Diana is great to work with, and you'll be doing important things with her. It'll be better, and probably safer, than working at the club."

"Yeah…" Skye thought for a moment then put on a polite smile again. "I'll think it over for a week or so and then contact you, is that alright?"

"Of course!" Diana looked excited at the prospect. "Here is my office number…"

Dick and Skye left soon after that. Everyone came over to say goodbye, and Skye felt overwhelmed by the group once more. Once they were in the Dick's car and back on the road to her apartment, she blew out a breath.

"It's mid-afternoon and I'm exhausted," Skye groaned.

"I know what you mean," Dick agreed. After a moment of silence, he moved to another topic. "What's holding you back from accepting Diana's offer?"

Skye was quiet. The answer was simple, but it was much more complicated at the moment. She couldn't admit that it was _him_. She _really_ liked him, their time together, and how comfortable she was with him. Skye enjoyed how patient he was with her, and how funny he was. Dick waited patiently for her answer, and she felt she had to give him one.

"It's complicated."

Dick nodded, not replying with anything.

Skye knew it wasn't just that. A new place wasn't an easy thing for her to enter. When she had gone to college, the new experience had been amazing, then… everything fell apart. She had a fear of the new, and Skye hated it. Diana Prince was an amazing woman who Skye would love to get to know better and work under. Would the stress and fear be worth the transition? Plus, she'd have to leave Dick. Neither reasons felt like _good_ reasons not to take it, but they were stuck in her head.

They arrived at her apartment, and Dick opened her door to walk her to her apartment. She took his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back. As they reached her door, he finally spoke.

"I get it, it's a new city, new job, new everything. It's terrifying to some people. I guess you have to decided if it's worth it to face that fear."

Skye stood in front of him at her door, holding his hand tightly, then letting go. He seemed to understand more than she thought he would. It was nice, though.

"You're right." Skye smiled and nodded, then kissed him softly on the lips. "And.. well, _this_ just started and I don't…" she trailed off, finding the words hard to say.

"My dad is rich, I can go anywhere," he laughed. It made Skye grin and she hugged him around his neck. Dick returned it, kissing her temple, then pulling away.

"I have to work - "

"Please take a few more days off."

"I hate taking your money."

"It's a loan," he reminded her. "If you take the job Diana offers, you'll be able to pay me back fast as you can blink."

"Yeah, _if_." Dick waited for her answer, not moving. Skye sighed heavily. "Alright. Two more days. I want to research what Diana does and what I would do as her assistant, anyway."

"Thank you," Dick said, sounding overly grateful. He bowed and left. Skye closed her apartment door behind her and couldn't stop smiling.


	14. 13: Skye Knows Who Nightwing Is

13: Skye Is A Smart Girl

 **19:22 October 10th**

Skye was back at work, and Dick wasn't happy about it. He had been gathering information on Daniel Masters, but nothing was criminal. Sure, he was connected to Carla Falcone, but nothing stuck to her, either. Now she was inside the club, doing whatever she needed to do before it opened at eight for the sports crowd. Daniel Masters was in there with her, which made Dick twitch with worry. What if one of his pals came to do the same as they had done to Matthew Lyle?

And that reasoning had made him pull on the suit and head out as Nighting to keep an eye on her. It was selfish, he knew, but something was happening with the Falcone family, Daniel included. They had acquired the club for a reason, and he was going to find out. While watching over Skye, of course. He kept an eye on all sides of the building, and all the entrances. To his surprise, he saw Daniel Masters leave the back door and go into the building next to the club.

What the hell was there? Nightwing followed quietly, catching the door just as it was about to close. The guy didn't look back, and Dick shook his head. What an idiot, not making sure the door was shut. Going through the information he learned, Nightwing recognized immediately this building was supposed to be an antique shop. What was Daniel doing in here?

Obviously something suspicious. Daniel went through a dozen aisles of products for the store. It was easy for him to follow - a lot of shadows with the dull lights above. Daniel walked to a door on the other side of the building, and lights went on in a dusty office. Nightwing hovered near the window, just enough to see shadows and hear noises. Someone was in there, and not just Daniel.

"Is Frank on board, Danny?"

Carla Falcone.

"Yeah, he's taking it. Signing off on the paperwork to get it in."

"What about that blue haired girl?" Nightwing pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes.

"She's gonna be leaving soon, she told me tonight."

"How long?"

"A few weeks, maybe."

"I can't wait that long. The shipment his coming in one week. We need her to be on board, we can't have her walking into a box full of automatic rifles and freak out."

Nightwing grit his teeth, taking in the information. They were taking shipments of guns - were they selling them or just middle men? Probably middle men, but it was still dangerous. Either Skye had to get on board soon or get out of there now, before they asked.

"I have to get back. I'll work her."

Nightwing slinked into the shadows as Daniel passed by him. When he was back outside, he waited until Skye came out for a breather on her break. She seemed surprised to see him there.

"Nightwing. On a stake out?" Her voice was flirtatious and he felt the thump of his heart. Nightwing kept his face blank, though, and stepped forward. She raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that," he said softly. "I told you about Masters. What are you still doing working for him?"

"Is he really that dangerous?" Skye frowned. "He's connected, but he's a bit.. well, unfocused."

"Not him, it's the people he's connected with. You're in danger."

She stared at him for a moment, and she furrowed her brows, confused.

"Who are you?" It was a question he hadn't expected.

"We've discussed this."

"There's other people in danger, why come to just me?"

"Who says I came to just you?" Nightwing realized she was right, and also realized the look in her eyes. She was recognizing something about him. _Shit_. He stepped back into the shadows, making sure his face was covered enough.

"I _know_ I know you." It was a statement.

"Just... be careful. Remember, you _are_ in danger."

Dick left before anything else was noticed.

 **02:18 October 11th**

The crowd kept her busy until she was done, but as soon as she was alone in her care, driving him, the thoughts came back to her. _Nightwing_. She _knew_ him. Skye had that gut feeling, but couldn't figure it out. She didn't know a lot of people in Chicago. The people she worked with, really, were the only people. None of them had that build. Pressing her lips together, she thought.

When she pulled into the garage, she gasped.

 _Dick_. No, it wasn't him! She was with him when she had seen Nightwing when Laura was held hostage. And yet… the build, the face, the eyes… If it wasn't him, would he _know_ about it? His dad had connections to Nightwing - Bruce Wayne had connections to Nightwing? Why?

Her head hurt, and it was late. She needed to sleep on this information. If it was true, he was hiding it on purpose. She, rationally, could understand why. The part that was anxious and distrustful, though, was _not_ happy. It didn't understand. They had gotten close - _she_ had gotten close - and he hid _this_ from her?

Another thought popped into her head. She was hiding something from him, as well. Groaning, Skye made her way to her bedroom and flopped onto the bed. She'd think about it tomorrow - it was too much to deal with tonight.

 **18:27 October 12th**

 **Bludhaven**

Nightwing let out a grunt as a large boulder came at his head. He tumbled out of the way and rushed Blockbuster head on, smashing into his face then flipping to the ground to trip him. He had been called back to his hometown to deal with Blockbuster, an old villain he had dealt with years ago.

"I was called out here for _you_?" he growled. Blockbuster growled back and picked up a park bench. It flew past Nightwing's head, only inches from giving him a good wack. "Wow, you need to aim better."

He jumped jump once more and smashed Blockbusters face with his feet. The big guy fell, making the ground shake. Nightwing wasn't even out of breath. He crossed his arms as he looked down at Blockbuster. The guy was down for the count, and move forward decided to finish and leave him to the authorities.

As he changed in an old building that Bruce owned for this type of thing, Dick checked his phone. Nothing from Skye. He frowned, his chest tightening. She hadn't talked to him since that night in the alley when Nightwing told her she was in danger. It was only a day and a half but… still. She would usually text him.

He laid on a cot that was there and started to charge his phone, reading through the texts he had sent since then.

Dick Grayson

 _Good morning, how was work?_

 _I'll be out of town for a day or two for work._

 _Skye?_

 _You must be busy. Text me when you can._

 _Is something wrong?_

Nothing, and he had a bad feeling. Sighing heavily, he put a hand on his face. Maybe he put too much pressure on her with the engagement party. There had been so many people and a lot to take in. A few days on her own was normal. Dick knew in his gut, though, that was something was wrong. As soon as he got back to Chicago tomorrow, he'd see her.

He was about to doze off when his phone beeped. _Skye_.

Skye Lovett

 _I think I'm going to try for the job with Miss Prince. What do you think?_

 _I sent my resume today, although it's pretty bare._

Dick Grayson

 _I think it's great if you really want to do it._

 _Did the whole party thing make you uncomfortable?_

 _I apologize._

Skye Lovett

 _No, it wasn't that._

 _You're out of town? Where?_

Dick Grayson

 _Jersey._

 _I'll be back tomorrow afternoon._

 _I assume we should talk about why you're acting strange._

Skye Lovett

 _Excuse me?_

Dick Grayson

 _I only meant you're not acting like yourself._

 _Usually we speak every day._

Skye Lovett

 _You're right, but it's complicated._

 _I guess we do need to talk._

Dick Grayson

 _I'll see you tomorrow?_

Skye Lovett

 _Day after, I have errands and work._

 _Brunch at ten?_

Dick Grayson

 _Sounds good._

Dick let out a sign and put the phone on the side. This early in the relationship and they were already having troubles? No wonder he never stuck around after this point. That comment made him sigh again, putting his hands on his face. He was such a _jerk_ , and he didn't even know what he did. He just knew he was a _jerk_.

He made made it home in record time, and headed over to Skye's apartment after a quick shower. Knocking for a few moments, Dick checked his phone for the time. She didn't have work for another view hours. No one answered. Dick knocked again, and he heard the knob turn. Holding his breath, he watched the door slowly open and Skye look at him through a crack.

"I'm about to leave," she murmured, not looking him in the eye.

"Skye, did I do something?" He sounded like he was whining, but he wanted to know. She looked to the side and didn't answer. He opened his mouth, but she stopped him.

"No, it's honestly not _you_. It's me and how I deal with things." She took a deep breath and opened the door. "I do have to leave soon, I have to get groceries. But I can wait a few more minutes."

"Good," he replied, walking in. She shut the door behind them and sat on the couch. She was wearing simple jeans and a white sweater. Her blue hair was down and a bit messy. Dick stayed standing.

"First, I should tell you _why_ I've been acting… strange." She kept her eyes down and bit her lip. "Just don't say anything, okay?" We can talk tomorrow, but right now I just want you to know."

Dick nodded, and his found it hard to breath. What was happening? He stayed where he was, near the door in his leather jacket, sweater, and jeans. He waited, but his heart was pounding. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"I think you're Nightwing."

Dick lost his breath and he almost stumbled forward, but he didn't say anything, just as he had promised. Pressing his lips together, he waited until she was finished.

"It was easy to figure out once I thought about it. I'm relieved, to be honest. I felt a connected with _him_ as well as you, and I felt so _bad_." Another deep breath. Dick's legs were feeling a bit weak, but he stayed still.

"If you _are_ nightwing, then you probably know what happened. I guess I am relieved that I don't have to explain all the horrible details. So, that's everything," Skye stood and finally looked into his eyes. She smiled at him, and it wasn't angry as he thought.

"Time for you to leave, we'll talk tomorrow, once you and I both calm down." She put her hands on his arm and pushed him toward the door. Dick let her, but stopped before she closed the door in his face.

Dick put his hands on either side of her face and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Tomorrow," he murmured, then left.


	15. 14: A Half Naked Dick Appears

14: A Half Naked Dick Appears

 **09:57 October 13th**

Skye felt good it was off her chest. By the way Dick had paled when she told him her suspicion, she knew she was right. He _was_ Nightwing. He probably expected her to get angry, but Skye was not that at all. She felt … _safer_. More at ease. He had come to her rescue - even if she didn't need it - that first night, and Dick had done the same thing out of costume.

The knock on her door told her Dick was here. She let him in with a soft smile. He looked uncomfortable and nervous. Skye had made pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and cut up some strawberries into halves. She had put out two plate and syrup. He sat down, still silent.

"Eat," Skye said firmly, sitting next to him in a kitchen chair.

"Skye, I don't know what to say."

"Am I the first to figure it out?" She put a pancake on her plate, then some eggs. After pouring on some syrup on her food, she looked up - he hadn't answered yet.

"How are you so _calm_?" Dick looked amused now, more at ease. He put a few strawberries and bacon on his plate.

"I had time to think. You didn't answer my question." She took a bit of pancakes and chewed.

"Yeah." He nibbled on a strawberry. "Well, besides… actually, yes. My team mates took a while to figure out my actual name, but that doesn't count. Kind of the opposite."

"You work with Batman and others?" Dick pressed his lips together, hesitant. "I googled it, it's easy to see you guys working together."

"Then I guess that I _can_ say."

"You work with Miss Prince, don't you? It's known she's Wonder Woman."

"Sometimes." He ate another strawberry, then started on a piece of bacon.

"What do we do now? You know my secret, and I know yours." It was an issue that had kept her up all night. She didn't know the rules for this kind of thing, for masked vigilantes like Dick Grayson aka Nightwing.

"Can I trust you?" The question made Skye frown. "I do trust you, but I need to hear you say it while you look at me.

Dick took her hand and leaned close, putting their faces inches apart.

"Yes, Dick, you can trust me."

"Take the job with Diana. Get away for Club Arctic. They are involved in illegal guns."

"Falcone Family," she murmured, eating.

"Yes." He let go of her hand and eat another piece of bacon.

"Would I be able to see you?" She picked at her eggs for a moment before taking a bite.

"Of course," Dick answered. He seemed surprised that she had asked that. "Did you think we wouldn't?"

"Before I knew who you _were_ , I didn't realize you had the _connections_ to come to D.C. to see me."

"Ah," Dick answered thoughtfully. "I'm coming to see _you_?" He grinned playfully.

"Well, I'm sure Diana has things I'll need to do. If I get the job," she reminded both of them.

"You will."

"With my resume, I doubt it. I don't want to be hired because I'm your girlfriend."

Dick grinned at that word and Skye felt her cheeks flush with pleasure.

"It won't be like that, I promise. Diana is the most honest person I know. If she thinks you can do it, she will hire you. And you _can_."

"Are we... good?"

"Definitely."

 **02:17 October 20th**

It's been a week, and Dick felt that things had gone back to normal between Skye and him. He had gone out every night, catching bad guys and a few familiar villains, while Skye researched Diana and her business. On the 15th, Skye had gotten an email from Diana Prince personally to congratulate her on getting an interview. She would be going to D.C. late afternoon on the 21st, and Dick had decided to go with her. Unless the Falcone Family decided to pull a stunt that all could see.

Tonight, he had battered and bruised a few guys who were taking the illegal guns from one spot to another. The guns were 'lost', as the Falcones had heard, but were actually in the hands of the authorities. They were _not_ happy, and Dick was worried if the family would act out while he was gone. Now that was out of the way, he was Nightwing, sitting just inside Skye's bedroom window on the desk chair, the curtains closed tightly. A lamp was the only light in the room. Skye was dozing on the bed, fully clothed in leggings and a big white t-shirt.

He watched her for a moment, her blue hair messy and covering most of her face, then stood. The mask had come off as soon as he was safe inside her room, so silent she hadn't woken. It was snooping, he knew, but he made his way through her apartment. He had never done that since he had known her. The living room had enough room for a couch, a chair, and a television. The kitchen was just as tiny, but a tiny two-chaired table fit perfectly. The bathroom was as expected, decorated only with the essentials. Her bedroom was the most personal room in the place.

A queen-sized bed with different colors of blue that made up her pillows, sheets, and comforter was in the corner. Besides that, there was a nightstand that was simple - just a table, really - with a lamp. In the room there was also a tiny desk big enough for a laptop and desk chair. The whole place was lived in but clean, with a few things thrown around. Dick could learn a lot about Skye by just looking around her bedroom. Her favorite color was blue, obviously, but it also included all different _shades_ of blue. The photos on the wall weren't in frames, but stuck on there with the sticky putty for that purpose. Photos of Skye with Laura, Matthew, Frank, Jesse, and others from Club Arctic were the only kind of photos there. There were no photos with family, which Dick could understand after what had happened.

After the incident at college, Skye's parents had basically pulled away and did their own thing. He had learned, through his own detective skills, they were selfish and petty people. Her mother was living the dream with her second husband in a mansion in Texas. Her father was on his own in the wilds of the Ozarks in southern Missouri. He glanced back at Skye, who seemed to be moving.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" She sat up and yawned, stretching.

"It was quiet out there, so I decided to see you."

"How long have you been here?"

"About forty minutes."

"If I didn't know your _secret_ , I'd be a little terrified at you sneaking into my bedroom through my window."

"I'm sure you would," he teased back, sitting next to her on the bed. She crossed her legs and grinned at him, her eyes still sleepy.

"I like the costume. It's kind of hot."

"I'll keep that in mind." He leaned forward and kissed her. She looked cute, all messy and sleepy, and he itched to touch her. Dick knew, though, she would have to make the first move. Even though she hadn't been the one assaulted, Skye had seen it, and that had left as big a scar as anything. See, he _was_ a gentleman, and he was proud of it.

"Hm. I'm tired, so I'm going back to sleep. Are you going to stay or go slinking in the shadows again?"

"Do you want me to stay?" It was the first time that had happened. The past week, he'd visit for a few minutes in the night, then leave. A few times they had gone out, once to a movie and another spending the day at a pumpkin patch. 

"No snooping," she said, pointing a finger at him. Dick held his hands up in defense. "At least stay until I fall back asleep if you _do_ have to leave."

"I can do that," he said, feeling a little emotional. Skye yawned and laid back down, moving under the blankets. She was on her side facing the door, so he laid next to her, his back facing the wall. The suit made it a little uncomfortable to cuddle, but Dick didn't give a damn.

She sighed, relaxed, and dozed off again has he put an arm around her. His arm propped his head up to look down at her. He'd stay a bit longer, he decided.

He woke to Skye getting out of bed, and squinted towards the window. Damn, the sun was shining. He had stayed a bit longer than he had thought. Skye sent him a smile and went into the hallway to the bathroom. Dick looked down at his outfit and then the window once more. He wasn't a stranger to being out in the light with his costume, but he preferred the night. He sat up.

"I thought you were going to leave after I fell asleep."

"Looks like I did the same," he muttered, watching her pull her hair back and put a tie in it. He saw her alarm clock on the nightstand and saw it was near ten in the morning. "A bit early for you, isn't it?"

"I've gotten used to not working nights anymore over the past few days. I'm trying to get a new routine with sleeping for the job. If I get it."

Dick didn't say anything. It was a way to keep herself humble, he knew, but it was a little irritating she underestimated herself. He stood and ruffled his hair.

"Are you going to go back to your apartment in that?" She sat in the desk chair, opening her laptop.

"Do I have a choice? I can sneak into my own apartment." He grabbed his mask and put it on, then headed toward the window. Dick saw Skye roll her eyes. "What?"

"I can get you something to change into, Dick. Give me your key." She held out her hand. "And your address. Cause I've never asked, have I?" Skye hummed thoughtfully.

"Here," Dick said, pulling out a key from a hidden pocket. It was just a key, an extra in his suit just in case he needed to get inside quickly. "No snooping," he said, using the same words she had used earlier. After grabbing a pen and paper from Skye's desk, he wrote the address down.

"No peeking," she said, nodding. "Jeans, t-shirt good?"

"Shoes, too."

"Got it." Skye kissed him and left him alone in her apartment.

It took a moment for him to realize he given her a key to his most private place in the city. _His apartment_. That was a step forward. He tried to think of anything he didn't want her to see in it, but nothing came to mind. She already knew he was Nightwing, so he she wouldn't be surprised to see a stash of electronics and other weapons he used. While he waited, Dick took of his mask, flinging it on the bed.

He needed a shower. Would Skye mind? It would take a good ten to fifteen minutes to get to his apartment, so he could be in and out quickly.

He found a blue and white striped towel folded in the hallways closet as he made his way to the bathroom. He stripped on the tiles, the door closed, and tossed his gear in the far corner. The shower was quick and hot, with steam climbing in the bathroom when he was finished. He wrapped the towel around his waist - it fit just so.

There was a knock at the door as Dick stepped out, and he froze. Skye wouldn't knock, he was sure, so it was someone else. There was a key turning, then the door opened. Dick was frozen in the middle of the hallway in a towel.

"Oh, boy," Laura said. She turned her back to him and shut the door quickly.

"Hi, Laura," Dick said, not sure what else to include. He quietly shut the bathroom door, hopefully allowing his gear to be hidden. He was about to explain, with Laura frozen, staring at the door, when it opened.

"Dick, I -! Laura." Skye looked between the two of them, and pressed her lips together to hold in a laugh. "I... just hold on, Laura." She rushed by her friend, apologizing, and pushed Dick into the bedroom.

His whole body burned with embarrassment - which was a first, to be honest. He wasn't shy about his body, but this was just a weird situation.

"I didn't know she was coming over. Did she see…? Why are you in a towel?" Skye frowned, holding out the bag of clothes she had brought with her. She turned her head from him, as if not wanting to look at his almost nude body.

"I needed a shower. No, she didn't see... but I think she's a bit… yeah."

"She'll think you stayed the night."

"I did stay the night," Dick grinned.

"Not in the way she might assume."

"Hm," was all Dick replied, still grinning.

"Get dressed," Skye murmured, still looking away. "I'll go talk to Laura."

"Wait." Dick held onto the towel around her waist with one hand while the other took her hand to pull her close to him. It was a bold move for him towards her, but it was a moment he couldn't pass up. Their fronts were pressed together, with her hands on his bare chest.

"Um…" Skye cleared her throat but didn't pull away.

"Probably a bad moment for this." She squirmed, and Dick flushed, realizing she had felt his arousal.

"I just wanted to kiss you." Instead of a chaste kiss she probably expected, he bent down and kissed her with passion. Dick felt smug when he pulled back, seeing her out of breath and darkened lips from his kissing.

"Well, that was nice," Skye breathed. Dick let go and turned to the bag on the bed. "I'm gonna go now…"

Skye was mortified, but also elated. That kiss was something, and Skye would admit that being pressed against him had been very… _nice_. She was sure her face was red, and with her uneven breathing, Laura would know _something_ happened just then.

"Laura, I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be here. I had to get Dick some clothes from his apartment." That was a sketchy excuse, Skye knew, from the Laura's face.

"He stayed the night?" Laura finally relaxed, moving to sit on the couch. Skye saw her glance at the closed bedroom door. "I didn't know you were.. you know, that close yet."

"No, no, nothing like that. He fell asleep here on accident."

"Right," Laura said, not entirely convinced. Skye grinned, though, and sat next to her. Laura saw the look. "It's serious, isn't it?"

"It's only been a few weeks…"

"What about the job in D.C. you're interviewing for?"

Dick chose that moment to walk out of the bedroom wearing the jeans, black t-shirt, and tennis shoes she had brought back for him.

"She's gonna get it, I'm sure of it." He stood near the couch to join the conversation. Skye looked up at him, appreciating the support, then turned back to Laura.

"And it's with Diana Prince? Wonder Woman? You are _so lucky_. Are you going to work with the Justice League?" Laura gasped excited. Skye was surprised she was such a _fangirl_.

"I doubt it, I'm just a civilian to them, I bet," she laughed, glancing at Dick. He was cool as a cucumber, an amused smile on his face the whole time. "I'll be in her office, taking phone calls, keeping a schedule, that sort of thing."

"Still, that's so _cool_. I'm going to miss you, but this is amazing."

"Laura, I don't know if I got it yet. I have the interview tomorrow afternoon. I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning and then early the next day to come back."

"You're so pessimistic."

"No, just a realist."

"I agree with Laura," Dick commented. "I know Diana, and she wouldn't offer the job if she didn't think you would do it." Skye knew that, he had said it many times. Still, it was something she had to wrap her head around.

"You know Diana Prince?" Laura gasped.

"A friend of my father's," Dick said, shrugging.

"I met her at one of Dick's friend's engagement party. I told you that." Skye had told her only the important details to the job offer, she realized. "I didn't mention that it was for Dick's friend, did I?"

"No, you didn't. Dick, you... wow, this is awesome. I'm sorry, I just love her. She's amazing."

"A lot of people think the same way," Dick chuckled.

"I'm sorry I burst into your apartment. You didn't answer so…" Laura blushed and shrugged. With a look toward Dick, her face reddened even more.

"its okay, no big deal." Dick shrugged nonchalantly. "I have to go anyway." He looked at Skye. "I have my other clothes in the bathroom, could you hold onto them for me? I gotta get to work."

"Yeah, sure," Skye answered, nodding. It was the best way to handle the situation, although it might have sounded odd to Laura. Dick said goodbye, and the girls replied. With that, he left.

"Why didn't he just take his clothes?" Laura wondered aloud, looking confused. "Oh, I get it, he'll be staying the night _again_ , won't he?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"We haven't done _that_ ," Skye insisted, flustered again.

"He's amazing, Skye. He really cares about you. I can see it. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I… care about him too."

"What are you going to do if you go to D.C.?"

"We'll make it work. I may be busy there, if I get it, but he has ways to visit. His father _is_ rich."

"Wow, he _is_ the whole package, isn't he? I'm a little jealous."


	16. 15: Diana Prince And The Interview

15: Diana Prince & The Interview

 **15:05 October 21th**

 **Washington D.C.**

Skye was so nervous, but also excited. She had chosen a gray pencil skirt and blazer, with a light blue silk blouse. Her heels were only a couple inches tall, and black. Blue hair might not be _professional_ , but that didn't mean she couldn't look the park. She had pulled it back neatly, parted to the side.

Dick was here already, arriving in the middle of the night for some _work_. Skye wondered if it had to do with the Justice League, but she hadn't asked. It was known Batman was part of the group, but Nightwing wasn't connected at all.

Taking a deep breath, Skye prepared herself for the interview. She walked to the office door and knocked. The person who answered was not who she expected.

"Good afternoon, Skye, thank you for coming." Diana smiled politely and stepped back, gesturing toward a chair at office desk that was clearly hers.

Skye looked around the office quickly. A few bookshelves with books and papers, a file cabinet, and a dark office desk that looked rather expensive. Diana was wearing a sharp and stylish pant suit. Skye took a seat and watched as Diana took hers.

"I wasn't expecting you," Skye admitted. "But it makes sense. I am interviewing for your personal assistant." She bit her lip.

"Don't be nervous, Skye. The reason _I_ am meeting with you is because this position is more than just taking my calls and organizing my calendar. I know Dick told you who he was. Rather, you _figured it out_." She laughed, seeming amused at that. "I told Batman _and_ Nightwing the mask didn't do anything to hide an identity."

"It took a little while," she admitted with a shrug. "But it was obvious once I thought about it. Back to this position, though. Are you saying this includes working with Woman Woman as well as... well, you, in this office?"

"Yes, you will have access to certain events and knowledge that I would have while I am not in this office. I admit, I was offering the job as a regular assistant, but since you know who Dick is, I feel you can be of great help to me on a more personal level."

"How so?" Skye was still taking this in.

"Dick trusts you with his secret. Batman does, as he would have known immediately when it happened. You are a smart woman, Skye, brave and trustworthy."

"Why do you say that?" Skye swallowed, realizing Diana knew her background. Everyone would know soon. Maybe this wasn't a good idea…

"Don't worry, Skye, your past is your past. You are stronger for it, making you who you are, but people do not need to know your personal business. It's not your place as my personal assistant. As my personal assistant, you will be my… connection to everyone else. I do my best to track of my civilian life and my status as Wonder Woman, but I do need help organizing and keeping track of things."

Diana looked a little embarrassed by that admission, and Skye realized this was a personal thing Diana had just told her. An insecurity that wasn't shown to the public.

"I can do that," Skye said, nodding. "I have a good memory, and I always take notes and make lists when I need to remember something. I'm good with people, and I've researched all the charities, business, and politicians you associate with." _That were known to the public_ , she told herself. _I may actually get this job!_

"I was going to hire you anyway, but I needed to make sure you were trustworthy and honest. That's why I asked to see you personally. I'm decent at reading people." Diana smiled at Skye, hands folded on the desk. "Most of the time," she added with a playful shrug. "So, I am offering the job. We can figure out the details later, but know you get fully paid apartment, which is a rather nice one I might add, and car service. It's a safety thing," Diana explained.

"Yes, I'll take it." Skye grinned, but kept herself from jumping out of the chair. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Diana and Skye stood and shook hands. Skye swallowed down a gleeful cry.

"I'm glad. I know it may take a little bit to move, how about you start in a week? Take the paperwork with you, and email me if you need any help." She handed Diana a card. Skye already had one, but took it anyway.

"Thank you," Skye repeated.

"Tell Dick I said hello."

Skye Lovett

 _I got the job! I'm so excited._

Dick Grayson

 _I knew you would. Didn't I tell you?_

 _What's the plan now?_

Skye Lovett

 _I start next week._

 _I even get a bigger apartment._

 _And I get to work with her as Wonder Woman!_

Dick Grayson

 _Really? Even I wasn't expecting that._

Skye Lovett

 _What do you mean?_

Dick Grayson

 _It may get a bit complicated._

Skye Lovett

 _Are you talking about Justice League identities?_

 _I'm only working with Diana, so I doubt that'll come up._

Dick Grayson

 _The press will ask._

 _I'm at your hotel room._

 _If you don't mind me using it as my own room, too._

Skye Lovett

 _I'll learn to keep up with the 'no comment' thing._

 _That's fine, I'll even get some wine._

Dick Grayson

 _I can dig that._

Dick was happy for Skye, but the idea of her moving to another state put him in a down and out mood. Granted, Dick had ways to see her, obviously, but he had set up shop in Chicago. If he did want to see her more, he had to deal with the Falcone Family business up there.

He was on his back, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, on one of the two beds in Skye's hotel room. With hands behind his head, Dick looked at the ceiling, waiting for Skye to arrive from the interview. The sun was just beginning to go down the sky, an hour or so from the sun setting directly. She was bringing wine - was that permission for something _more_? Dick laughed at himself. No, that was _not_ permission for something more than what they've done.

He couldn't help but wonder and even fantasize a bit. Wine was romantic in this situation. Thinking back, Dick counted the weeks they had been dating - three and a half weeks since that day in the park where he asked her out. Did meeting her back at the beginning of September count? He had felt a connection then, and decided yes, it did count. Skye knew who he was now, so… It seemed much longer than that, from speaking to each other practically every day to Skye figuring out he was Nightwing.

The hotel room door opened and shut, and Dick sat up. Skye came in with her cute skirt and blazer outfit, holding a bottle of wine in her hand. A grin was on her face and Dick mirrored it.

"You look happy," he commented, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Skye kicked off her hills, lazily letting them fall into a corner. She sat the wine on the little desk near the window.

"Of course I am! I have a job that actually _counts_ for more than alcohol consumption." She eyed the wine bottle and cork cautiously. "I've never opened up a bottle. I only drink wine at restaurants or with Laura."

"I got it." It was a simple red wine, and he pulled out the cork with ease. Skye looked impressed, and he felt like puffing out his chest. _Like a dork_ , he told himself, laughing to himself again.

"What?" Skye brought him two clear plastic cups that came with the hotel room, found near the sink.

"Nothing. Wow, fancy." Dick poured a few inches in each cup and held up his for a toast. She help up her own, it coming to a rest in front of her face near his own cup.

"To a new, fantastic job!"

"To you being fantastic," Dick corrected, winking. Skye flushed and they both took a sip. He nodded. "Hm, not bad."

"It's a bit cheap, but who cares?"

"Exactly."

They sipped their wine for moment. Dick saw Skye take the rest of her wine down in a gulp. _What was on her mind now?_ She sat the plastic cup on the desk and took his from his hand.

"Don't say anything to ruin the moment." Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, brushing her lips against his. He did as she asked, not saying anything, just wrapping his arms around her waist. Skye closed her eyes and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. With a sigh, they both continued, tongues being introduced to taste the wine in each other's mouths.

Skye pulled back, taking a shaky breath. She looked flustered and unsure. Dick was flying high with excitement and anticipation.

"Skye?" Dick didn't know what to do - well, he _knew_ , but she was thinking too hard for him to move forward. "If you keep that look on your face, it'll freeze. Are you panicking?" He grinned to ease her anxiety.

"You're always blunt, aren't you?" Finally, her face relaxed, but nervousness was still evident. That was normal. Dick kept a hold around her, keeping her chest pressed to his and her arms around his neck.

"You enjoy it," Dick said matter of factly.

"Better than a liar," she said, shrugging.

"Even after I hid a few things?"

"That's different," Skye giggled. "It's in the rule book of superheroes."

"I'm _really_ glad you aren't pissed at me."

"I was for a few seconds, but then it went away. I couldn't stay mad at you."

"Oh?"

Skye shook her head bashfully, looking away for a moment, then back to his face. A shy smile was on her face. Dick leaned forward and kissed her again, as passionately as before. She sighed into his mouth, and he gently pushed her back, putting space between them. His body was too hot for moment. Skye was confused for a moment, then seemed to realize what was wrong as she looked over his body. Clearing her throat, she went for more wine.

"Wine," Skye stated.

"More wine!" Dick said in a deep voice. He was trying to be funny, and it made Skye laugh, what he meant it to do.

 _Whoa, that kiss was intense_ , Skye thought, taking a drink of her second cup of wine. After pouring their next cup, Dick and Skye found themselves lounging on the bed closest to the window, Dick sitting closer to the door. She briefly worried about spilling the red wine on the white sheets, but then moved forward in her thoughts. Dick had pushed her away out of respect for _her_ , she knew. Skye appreciated it, but part of her was a bit disappointed.

A vision of Dick and her naked, in bed, came to her, and Skye choked on her drink. Dick put down his cup and looked at her with concern.

"You alright?" Dick chuckled a bit.

"Yep, just… went down the wrong way."

"Take another drink," he suggested. She did and it helped. "What made you do that?"

"Uh…" Skye was at a loss for words. "Stuff." Her face was probably red, and Dick was going to figure it out quickly. He watched her suspiciously.

"What kind of _stuff_?" The amusement on Dick's face told her that he may or may not have figured it out.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she answered stubbornly. Skye took a gulp of wine and poured some more into her glass.

"Oh, I think I already know," he snorted.

"Stop it," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Skye's face was beet red now, she _knew_ , and she couldn't help a nervous smile from coming to her lips. "Drink your wine and stop teasing me."

Skye sipped at her third cup. She was feeling warmer from the alcohol, more relaxed now. She wasn't even buzzed, but the feeling was there. Dick scooted closer to her, still on his second cup of wine. There was one more gulp, and he finished it quickly. He poured a few inches back into his cup. The wine was halfway gone.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, just trying to make you smile," he told her honestly.

"You're sweet." It came out without a thought. Skye leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "I'm sorry I'm awkward. You know, things." She shrugged, taking a sip of her wine.

Skye hated that her past was between them like a huge wall, but it was slowly crumbling when it came to physical intimacy. Emotionally, she had accepted what had happened and had gone a long way to healing. The idea of sex still made her twitch, although she had a relatively normal sex drive. It was frustrating.

"Don't worry, it's too soon, I get it."

"I do want to, I just…" she stopped to think of a word to describe what she felt. He waited patiently, drinking his wine slowly. "Hesitant? No... It's like a reflex. I've accepted everything that happened, but my body isn't listening to my thoughts sometimes."

"Want more?" He asked, offering the bottle.

"The wine is making me warm and talkative," she commented. There was enough for a cup each. Dick poured for both of them. "I haven't felt this way in a while."

"I'm glad." Dick watched intensely, and Skye had to catch her breath. He was so attractive and focused on her, wasn't he?

"I _would_ like another kiss like before, though. Up to it?" She found herself leaning forward as seductively as she could. Which was only mildly, to her. Dick's eyes darkened slightly, and he grinned, leaning forward himself.

Their lips touched and Dick pulled her to him. She found himself sitting on his lap, straddling his hips, kissing him with teeth and tongue. It wasn't something she had ever done - she had only a few experiences of making out and sex under her belt - but it felt natural. The cups were still in their hands, and Skye pulled back, breathing hard.

"The wine…" She pushed herself out of her arms and cleared her throat. Sitting on the edge of the bed, still facing toward Dick on the other side of the same bed, Skye drunk the rest of her wine in the cup. She warm, relaxed, and … even a little sleepy.

During this, Dick had did the same thing, gulping down the rest of his wine and taking a deep breath. Skye felt horrible for pulling away as things were getting hot and heavy, but it was the right thing to do. Dick laid back, his hands behind his head, the cup on the nightstand, and his ankles crossed.

"Are you thinking of apologizing? Don't." He reached out, took her hand, and pulled her to him. After a moment of situating, Skye found herself with her check on his chest, with her and there as well. Her other hand was comfortable between their bodies.

"Can't help it. I'm a mess when it comes to that." She yawned, snuggling into his body. She felt his intake of breath and felt a little … smug. She made him aroused and it was kind of cool.

"You said it, not me," he quipped. Skye laughed tiredly, and Dick joined in.


	17. 16: 12 Year Old Nightwing

16: Twelve Year Old Nightwing

 **05:00 October 22nd**

Dick noticed the sun was still down, the darkness filling the room, when he woke. The wine had made them both sleepy and relaxed, which had provided Dick with some fuel to add to his fire, so to speak. When Skye had pulled away from his lap, from that kiss, he had almost whined. He looked at his side and saw that Skye had pulled away from his and was facing away. Her back was close to his, though, barely touching. He rolled to his side and put an arm around her waist, yawning. Pulling her body closed, he breathed in her shampoo and dozed off again.

Half an hour later, the alarm through her phone went off on the nightstand nearest her. With a light groan, Skye lifted her head and reached out to turn it off. She pulled the phone off her charger. When she tried to turn into her back, she noticed Dick holding onto her. He looked at her sleepily.

"Hi," he said.

"Morning," she muttered, yawning. Her face flushed in the light of the cellphone screen. "I have to get up for a moment."

"Ah, right." he turned into his back, letting go as she stood. As she was going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, Dick stretched and stood himself. They had to pack their things and then catch the plane back to Chicago in a few hours. He had only brought a small duffle bag with a change of clothes and toiletries, so that was easy to pack. Skye had a duffle bag of her own, opened with clothing falling out. Jeans, t-shirt, the blazer from last night. Black, lacy boy shorts underwear perked his interest. He wondered absentmindedly if she had a bra that matched.

"I'm too tired to be embarrassed. Stop looking at my underwear." Skye made him jump when she appeared next to him. She still had her skirt and blouse on from last night, but they were crumpled. She looked amusedly at him as she packed her own belongings.

"I'm too tired to feel guilty." Dick kissed her cheek then took his turn in the bathroom.

When he returned from showering and brushing his teeth, Skye had changed into gray and black striped leggings with a white t-shirt featuring an abstract picture. She pulled on black, flat ankle boots and put her heels into the bag.

"Eat before we head to the airport?"

"Are you sure we can't sleep in and have you call Batman for transport?"

"Even if I called for my _father_ 's private jet, it would take the same amount of time to fly . Don't you think flying in a private jet is a bit pretentious?"

"Yeah, but would we have to go through security?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

 **11:53 October 29th**

Three days before she officially started her new job, Skye was moved into her new apartment. Dick had helped her pack during the day, with Laura helping at night. It was an emotional last night with Laura, and Dick bought them two bottles of wine for the event. Dick didn't stay, and she had a good, relaxing time with Laura, gossiping and watching stupid reality TV shows on Netflix.

Dick shipped her larger belongings - shelves, lamps, books, etc - to her new apartment, and Laura just packed a few clothing and toiletries for the carryon bag. Just in case she needed it or her things got lost. The flight was uneventful, but Skye missed Dick. Something had come up with Batman, and he had to go back to Gotham for something. Skye hoped for a safe trip and a text to her soon.

Three hours into her enjoying her new apartment, Dick sent her a message.

Dick Grayson

 _Settled in?_

Skye Lovett

 _Yes! Is everything alright there?_

 _Diana sent me some flowers for a welcoming gift._

Dick Grayson

 _Classy._

 _Everything is fine, just the usual._

Skye Lovett

 _Kicking ass and taking names?_

Dick Grayson

 _Like always_

 _I'll see you in a few days._

Skye Lovett

 _I start official on the 1st of November_

 _Diana holds a charity masquerade ball on Halloween._

 _Will you be here for that?_

Dick Grayson

 _I'll try._

 _Never been to it, but Bruce has._

Skye Lovett

 _Remember to have a mask._

 _Not your usual one of course._

Dick Grayson

 _I'll try to remember that_. _;)_

Skye grinned at that, and shut her phone when he didn't text her back. Breathing in deep, Skye took in the smell of a new apartment. It was shiny, with large rooms all around. The living room was the first thing you saw, with a sliding glass door that lead to a balcony, had dark leather furniture and dark wooden side tables and a coffee table. She had her television on the large TV stand that matched the other wooden furniture. The kitchen area had a separate place for the table, and her little two-chaired one looked tiny. The kitchen was big enough to stretch her arms out and not touch a thing. It hadn't been stocked, but Skye's kitchen stuff barely made a dent in the space. The bathroom was gorgeous, with a large tub that could fit two people. There was also a separate close-cased shower.

Her bedroom was her favorite place, she had decided immediately. Her bed, desk, and side table fit it perfectly. It had included a dark dresser, matching the wood in the living room. There was a walk in closet that most of her things would barely fill one side. The walls were bare in the whole apartment - she didn't have much to put up. She'd worry about that later. Diana's flower bouquet was a rainbow of colors, and placed on the coffee table in a clear, tall vase.

Skye took a seat on her new couch, leaning back with a sigh. She also had _cable_!

As she flipped through the guide to see what was on the television, it suddenly felt large and empty and… quiet. What should she do now? She had unpacked and was now available to relax and enjoy her new amenities.

But here she was, lonely in her new, fantastic apartment.

Skye Lovett

 _This place is too big. Is it sad I'm bored already?_

Dick Grayson

 _You're just not used to it. Why not explore the city?_

Skye Lovett

 _I feel stupid for not thinking about that._

 _It's a bit lonely, if I'm being completely honest._

Dick Grayson

 _I wish I could fix that_

 _I have to go, talk to you later._

Skye Lovett

 _Later._

With a sigh, Skye put her phone on the table and turned the television onto a local news channel. Thunder rolled outside, and she saw the patter of rain against the glass windows through the curtains. The skies were gray, like her mood.

After half an hour of watching the news, Skye stood up and decided to take a walk in the rain. She had an umbrella in the closet, which she had just put there a little while ago. She changed into simple jeans, knee high heeled boots, and a blue sweater. It wasn't cold enough to have a jacket on, though. Grabbing the blue and white polka dotted umbrella, Skye left her apartment.

Humming, she made her way down the hallway to the elevator - her apartment building had an _elevator_ \- and stopped at the little lobby where security had a tiny desk. There was a coffee place on the right side of the main floor. Smiling, she ordered a hot chocolate from the young barista. The girl had blonde pixie cut and piercings in her cheeks.

"Here you go, doll."

"Thanks," Skye answered, nodding. The girl's nametag said "Bobbi".

When she got outside the building, the doorman nodded to her politely as she pulled open her umbrella. He was in his forties with dark skin and a crinkle at the corner of his eyes when he smiled. The sky was still gray, with the rain falling down enough to need the covering. The sidewalks was busy, her building being in an area of the city that was full of well-off businessmen and women.

Grinning, Skye put her freehand in her pocket, and realized she had left her new keys in the apartment. She cursed, looking back. She had been walking for a good twenty minutes, so her building was far back. Her phone was in her back pocket, though. She bet the security people had a way to get back into her apartment. At that moment, the sun started to come through, and the rain stopped. Pulling the umbrella closed, a smile came to Skye's face at the warmth.

Suddenly, she heard a vehicle honk at her. She turned to see a black limousine with dark windows. Anxiety gripped her until the back window rolled down, showing it was Bruce Wayne behind it. It pulled to the side of the street, and other cars seemed to angrily pass. Bruce showed no signs of caring as he smiled at her.

"Skye! Dick told me you had moved here today. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"I locked my keys back in my apartment. I was walking and… kind of got lost." Skye held the umbrella with both hands in front of her.

"Get in, we'll get you back to the building." Bruce opened the door and scooted over. Only hesitating a moment, Skye moved in to the car and buckled herself. "How do you like your apartment so far?"

"It's fantastic. It's… above my pay grade, I feel."

"I doubt it. You'll be extremely busy with Diana."

"I have a feeling I will. What are you doing in D.C.?"

"I have a charity event tomorrow. I'm going to my penthouse now to settle for the night. Paperwork to go over." The limo rolled to a stop. Skye saw that it was her apartment building. She hadn't even told him where she was living - Dick probably had.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I appreciate it. Dick said he'd be in town before tomorrow."

"I know," he replied with an even smile. It was like he knew _everything_. "Have a nice afternoon, Skye. You both should join me for dinner when he arrives. I'll be sure to stick around for it."

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. Skye left the limo and gave Bruce a little wave. He nodded back and the dark vehicle smoothly left the curb. The doorman raised an eyebrow. "I locked my keys in my apartment. Is there a way to get in?"

"Speak to security, Miss. By the way, was that Bruce Wayne?"

"Yeah…" What else could she say? "I'm… well, it's a long story. I just know him through a mutual friend."

"Wow," was all he said, curiosity in his eyes. The doorman was polite enough not to ask her to elaborate. Skye was let back into her apartment by large, muscled man with a security outfit.

"Thank you," she said, sighing with relief. The man nodded and went back to the elevator to go back to his post at the front of the building. There had been two at the desk.

Skye shut the door behind her, then turned. Crying out, she put a hand to her chest when she saw Dick shuffling through her refrigerator, dressed as Nightwing. He looked up when he heard her. He had a coke in one ungloved hand and an unpeeled banana in the other.

"I was hungry," he said, looking sheepishly as he shut the fridge door.

"I thought you weren't going to get back for another day." Skye put her umbrella against the wall by the door then stepped forward to hug Dick. She kissed his cheek. Instead of pulling back, Skye kissed him on the lips, tilting her head for better access for a moment.

"I missed you," he said with a grin.

"What's with being Nightwing?" Skye pulled away and let him open the cold can. He drank a few gulps then sat the can down on the counter to peel the banana.

"Had a meeting with Batman and the League." He took a bit and chewed. "I'm happy for this, but you need more food. You won't survive on soda and fruit."

"I planned on going this afternoon," Skye said, rolling her eyes. "Wait, you had a meeting with the league? The Justice League league?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," he teased with a wink, taking another bite of banana.

"Classy."

"It wasn't that big of a deal. Just one of those meetings where Batman is updated on certain things happening around the world."

"Ah. Oh, I saw your dad a few moments ago. He gave me a ride back."

"Hm. Where did you go?"

"Up the street. I locked myself out. Didn't you notice me flirting with the security guard who let me back in?"

Dick frowned as he swallowed the last of his food. Skye grinned at the look on his face and took the peel from him. She tossed it into the empty trash near the wall then turned back to him.

"That's not funny," he murmured, sending her a playful glare.

"It's not funny that you scared me to death a moment ago."

"I didn't know you were _gone_. I wanted to surprise you." He looked sheepish as he drank his soda.

"And I appreciate it." Skye waited until he sat the can back down before wrapping her arms around him once again. "And with the suit."

"You _like_ the suit."

"I do." Her face reddened, but she didn't care.

Dick had been worried as soon as he snuck inside the apartment, but a quick conversation with Bruce told him he was with her and was on her way back. He hadn't expected her to jump like that. She kissed him and he found himself not wanting to let go. It was getting to be difficult for him to stay patient. Of course he _would_ , but still…

Damn hormones. The little comment about the security guard had made him irritated for a moment, then her smile made him want to kiss her again. Now that he was changed into sweat pants and a white t-shirt, Dick ruffled his hair and made his way back into the living room from the bathroom to see Skye starting a new jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table.

"Is that …"

"You and Batman, yes, I thought it was cute. Found it at the gift shop in the airport here."

"They made me look like I'm a teenager."

"No, they didn't," she assured him as he sat down next to her on the floor to help. "You look like you're twelve."

He poked her on the side of her leg and then leaned to the side, kissing her cheek. They put the puzzle together in the quiet apartment, discussing and sometimes arguing where pieces went. After an hour of playfully discussing and squabbling, Dick stood and stretched. It was a third of the way done, being a 1,000 piece puzzle.

"I thought you were working on your right leg?"

"No, I was working on the left arm."

"You're left arm?"

"You think it's funny, don't you." Dick shook his head as he went to the kitchen for a quick drink of water.

"Yes. You're putting yourself together." She giggled.

She was so adorable, smiling and giggling like that. And understanding. His career path was dangerous, and here she was, joking around with him while putting together a puzzle of him and Batman posing. It was a drawing instead of an actual photo, which was why he looked deformed and young. He came back and sat next to her. His phone sounded.

Bruce Wayne

 _Did Skye tell you I invited you to dinner tonight?"_

"Who is that?" Skye asked curiously, putting Batman's right eye in place. She found a few green pieces to fit the trees.

"Bruce. He invited us to dinner?"

"Yeah, I forgot! Sorry."

"That's fine. Wonder what fancy place we'll be going this time. I hate wearing a suit."

Skye sorted and put a park bench together behind Batman in the puzzle. Dick grinned at his own joke and replied.

Dick Grayson

 _Just did. When and where?_

Bruce Wayne

 _It's serious, isn't it?_

Dick Grayson

 _Are you going to bring Diana?_

Bruce Wayne

 _You're ignoring my question._

Dick Grayson

 _I learned from the best_.

Bruce Wayne

 _No, I won't be bringing Diana._

 _And it is._

Dick Grayson

 _It is._

Dick glanced at Skye, who had stood and treated herself with an apple. She was slicing it up in the kitchen, humming a tune to herself.

 _I'm in love with her_.

Bruce Wayne

 _I wasn't expecting that answer._

 _Does she know?_

Dick Grayson

 _I just realized it myself._

"Wow, you are close to your father." Dick locked his phone and sat it next to him, feeling his heart beating at the admission he just told Bruce. Skye sat back down with a plate of sliced apples on her side of the coffee table.

"Yeah," Dick said, shrugging.

"I'm a little jealous," Skye admitted. "Since you know about my college incident, you know about my parents, don't you?"

"Do you know where they are?" Dick didn't have to answer her question - it was already known. He sat back against the couch bottom and watched Skye pick out a few pieces from the box near the plate of apples. She bit her lip before answering.

"No. But I doubt I want to know." She glanced at him. "You know, though."

"Yeah, I looked it up after I read your file."

"You have a _file_ on me?" She snapped her head to him and he raised his hands up in defense.

"Not a file per say! Just information in one place. Batman was the one who initial sent it to me." Skye narrowed her eyes. "He's a father figure. It happens." Dick grinned, trying to get her to stop being so angry.

"Hm," was all she said, taking a bit of apple with a loud _crunch_. She was angry with him, and he couldn't blame her. He had researched her like a suspect. It may have been stalking, but he was doing it to know what was… shit, he was digging himself deeper in his own head. "I'm sorry."

"You were interested in me from the beginning," she finally said, a small smile on her face as she put a few pieces into place. Batman and Nightwing were complete, with a lot of park not put together behind them.

"I…" He cleared his throat, relieved that she wasn't totally angry at him. "I guess so."

"Why?" It was a casually tone, but he knew the wrong word would dig him into a grave faster than the file thing.

"You seemed strong. You were surprised at first, scared, but then you knocked the guy out and cursed at him." Skye finally looked at him again, grinning. He grinned back. "It was kind of hot."

Skye rolled her eyes.

"What time are we meeting Bruce? And where?"

"He'll let me know."


	18. 17: Dinner With The Waynes

17: Dinner With The Waynes

 **18:39 October 29th**

Skye was excited to have dinner with Bruce and Dick, but the fact that it was in a restaurant were dinnerware was required made her nervous. She would have preferred a dinner over this, but she had to admit it was fun getting dressed. Dick had took her shopping, which was a surprise to her. He didn't seem the type to sit around in a women's dress shop waiting to see what she picked out.

It was amusing to Skye, even with the other glances from women in the store. They were looking at Dick, of course, but she didn't care. Finally, after a good half hour of staring at the dresses the saleswoman had picked out, Skye decided on a dark blue dress that hugged her curves and stopped just above the knee. It has a square neckline and tiny sleeves. Dick's eyes lit up when he saw her, and Skye shyly push hair behind her ear. She'd keep her hair down with this, she thought.

"Fantastic," Dick complimented her. "I like the shoes." He looked down and hummed in appreciation.

Her shoes were four inch thin heels with straps holding them on from top to bottom of the shoes. Her toes were painted blue, which she had done earlier while Dick went for a quick run. She had a feeling the run had to do with raging hormones and not being restless.

"Would you like to wear it out of the store?"

"Can I?" Skye asked, surprised.

"Yes, of course."

Skye made Dick get a new suit - charcoal pants and blazer with a white button up shirt with it. Dick refused a tie, and unbuttoned the top button of the shirt. He took her hand as they walked out of the men's store and found a limo waiting on the curb. Alfred, who Skye had met at the engagement part a few weeks ago, was standing near the back passenger door.

"Master Dick, it's good to see you."

"What are you doing in D.C., Alfred?" Skye noticed Alfred barely smiled in any case, but the corner of his lips were twitching as they greeted them.

"A little vacation, Master Dick."

They slid into the back of the vehicle, Skye keeping her hand in his.

"He calls you Master Dick." She covered her mouth to stop a giggle. Dick pressed his lips together to keep from smiling.

"I can't get him to stop. I've tried," he sighed, shaking his head. The car moved into the street and led them to the restaurant.

"Was he around when you were younger with Bruce?"

"He's always been around. He was with Bruce when he was a kid."

" _Really_?" How old was Alfred? She asked Dick.

"No idea," he admitted. "I don't ask. Don't underestimate Alfred, though, he's a tough old bastard."

"I heard you, Mr. Grayson," Alfred said from the front, the window between the front and back rolled down.

"I know you did, Alfred," Dick chuckled. "I was only speaking the truth."

"Yes, Master Dick." Alfred sent them a small smile from the rearview mirror.

The restaurant was as fancy as Skye had thought. Sucking in a breath, she looked up at the sign, bright above the entrance, as they were led from the limo into the main dining area. They were taken past the _average_ people - although they were anything but average - and led them into a private dining room, where Bruce was being seated. Alfred stepped toward Bruce and bowed his head.

"Sir."

"You were invited, too, Alfred. Sit." He told all three of them.

"This is… beautiful." Skye looked at the deep reds of the room. The lights were only enough to cast an orange glow around the room. It was romantic, but also friendly and inviting.

"Thank you, sir," Alfred said, taking a seat next to Bruce. The table was around, and Dick took a seat next to Alfred, while Skye sat at his right. Bruce was on Skye's right side.

"Isn't it?" Bruce replied, looking around. "I invested in this place years ago."

The waiter come about to tell them the meal for the night:

 _Prosciutto Wrapped Shrimp with Gouda & Roasted Apricots_

 _Fresh Micro-Greens with Pan Seared Scallops_

 _Sweet Corn Relish & House Champagne Vinaigrette_

 _Seared Ahi Tuna Topped with Sauce Vierge_

 _Steamed Asparagus with White Truffle Olive Oil_

 _Wild Rice Pecan Pilaf_

 _Amaretto Infused Louisiana Pecan Pie_

Skye listened with interest and amazement. Some of the stuff she had never thought to taste before. Dick watched intently, and Skye saw him like his lips in anticipation. Alfred didn't make any move as he listened, and Bruce nodded along. Once the dark red wine was poured - Skye couldn't pronounce the name - Bruce turned his attention to her. She took Dick's hand under the table to hold. It was an anchor for nervousness.

"Congratulations on the job with Diana." Bruce sipped his wine. "She seems happy to have you on board."

"Thank you, it's very exciting. I'm still getting used to the idea I'll be working with Wonder Woman." She took the sip of the wine and let out a hum. "This is perfect." She brought up her hand from Dick's and sat it on her own lap. She was comfortable with his family.

"Enjoying D.C., Miss Skye?" Alfred asked, his face blank. His eyes, though, were bright with interest.

"It's new," she replied. "A lot of… business class." Changing the subject, she moved on. "Dick told me that he has… siblings? Adopted?" Dick coughed on the wine.

"Tim." Bruce nodded. Skye frowned. Tim Drake, the teenager at the engagement party. Bruce seemed to read her thoughts, because he smiled. "Yes, that Tim."

"Why didn't you tell me at the time?" Skye looked at Dick.

"I didn't think about it," he said sheepishly. "I was worried you were overwhelmed already with everyone there."

"Don't be upset with Dick. There was so many people there you probably would have forgotten." Bruce gestured for the waiters to bring out the appetizer. Skye licked her lips and waited patiently for the delicious food.

"I already have forgotten some names and faces," she admitted as the plate was set in front of her.

"I'm sure you'll get to know most of them," Alfred replied, eyeing Dick with a raised eyebrow. He began to eat his appetizer politely.

"I hope so." Skye wanted to glance at Dick, but that comment from Alfred was a little uncomfortable. Dating for a month and they were already being pushed forward by Dick's family. Not that she minded moving forward, but she wanted it to be on their own pace. The food was delicious and she let out _another_ hum. "Wow."

Skye watched as Bruce asked Dick about his time in Chicago. Dick complained about the help Bruce was giving him, but he did it good-naturedly. He wasn't whining. Alfred made a comment about having his room ready if he wanted to come visit sometime.

"Maybe," Dick answered.

"Have you spoken to Artemis lately?" Skye was confused about Bruce's question until she realized Artemis was the one who had lost her boyfriend, a close friend of Dick's.

"No, I haven't. How is she doing?"

"Focused on work more than she should be."

There was silence.

"I don't want to keep the mood depressing, but may I ask what happened? Dick explained about a close friend of his losing his life, but…" Skye trailed off, feeling guilty for asking. Instead, Dick took her hand and sat it on his lap with his. The men were smiling sadly, even Alfred.

"It's alright, if you're going to be around more often, it's better if you hear it from me than anyone else," Dick said. "Wally West, I kind of grew up with him. An incident happened here in the arctic three years ago."

"The tornado?" Skye remembered hearing about it.

"Yes," Bruce said, sitting down his silverware. "He was trying to save some people, and…" He stopped, glancing at Dick.

"Wally sounds like a real hero," she said quietly, settling her hands in her lap, letting go of Dick's. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Artemis didn't take it very well. She had a hard upbringing, and Wally was one of the few stable things she had in her life."

The waiters came to pick up the appetizer plates, and they stopped talking until they were finished.

"You should visit her, Dick. You said it's been awhile since you've been around her." _Not counting the engagement party_ , Skye thought.

"I will," he promised.

The waiters came by with the main course and sides. They ate in relative silence, interrupted by a comment by Dick to Bruce about his business and a joke toward Alfred. Bruce seemed to dodge questions about Diana, and Skye felt bad for the man. Dick _really_ had a thing for Diana and Bruce being together. He took it in stride, though, and even laughed when Dick said he should come to the masquerade that was being held on Halloween.

"I _will_ be there actually."

"As Diana's date?"

"Dick," Skye hissed with a smile. "That's just mean."

"Technically, yes," Bruce answered. His voice was even, but Skye saw a hint of pink in his cheeks. It might have been her imagination, but she liked to hope it wasn't.

"I've never been to a party like this," she said, changing the subject.

"We had one at the Wayne Mansion in the ballroom, remember, Master Dick?" Alfred looked at Dick intensely. "You snuck in and ate all the snacks for the visitors.

"And stole a few credit cards," Bruce said, sighing with a smile.

"Good times," Dick replied. Skye looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It was when I first arrived at the mansion with Bruce."

The rest of the meal was filled with conversation about Dick growing up with Bruce and Alfred both. He seemed to be a troublemaker as he grew up, and proud of it. Alfred and Bruce both told stories fondly. Skye giggled as they told her about Dick's tumble off the roof of one of the garages and how his friends had camped out in the backyard and scared each other senseless with ghost stories.

The dessert finally came around and Skye was in love all over again with pecan pie.

"I didn't know you were such a trouble maker, Dick. I should have known, you like danger now."

Dick grinned, and Skye wondered if Bruce knew about Dick's nightly activities. From the conversation earlier about Chicago, he sounded like he didn't. Nibbling on a bite of pie, Skye watched them interact, with Alfred interjected sarcastic comments.

"Skye?" Dick asked, reaching over and squeezing her thigh. Her body warmed at the touch and she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

Skye saw Bruce and even Alfred look at her with interest. _Crap, I can't say what I was thinking!_

"I was thinking," she answered slowly. "... about how I'm going to be in the public view now that I'll be working for Miss Prince. And I'll have interactions with the Justice League on occasion." She glanced at Dick, who was in the middle of eating a mouthful of pie. He squirmed in his seat.

"Are you nervous?" Bruce asked.

"A little. Mostly being in the public eye. Working with superheroes probably isn't as difficult as it seems."

"I hope you won't be put into any danger, Miss Skye." Alfred shared a look with Dick. _Did Alfred know?_

"I can defend myself when needed," Skye assured the man. Alfred nodded, but looked at Dick once more as if to push his point of her needing protection.

"Diana wouldn't put you in a position if she thought you'd be in danger." Bruce waved over the waiter, and asked them to clear the plates. It seemed they would be leaving soon. Skye crossed her legs under the table, and reached with her hand to hold Dick's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I shall get the car, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce didn't bring out a card or anything, and Skye probably looked confused. "I have a tab which I pay monthly." _Obviously Bruce Wayne was good for it_ , Skye thought.

As soon as the plates were taken away, Skye stood up, straightening her dress.

"Thank you for the dinner, Bruce. It was amazing." She felt honored to have been invited to such an expensive restaurant, along with sharing it with Bruce Wayne, his son, and his friend. Bruce nodded with a smile as he checked his phone.

"The car is ready."

Bruce led Dick and Skye through a hallway going the opposite direction of the entrance. Skye looked at Dick, had held her hand.

"They have a separate door just for him," he explained with a chuckle. "You were wondering of Bruce knows about my nightly habit."

Skye squeezed his hand, a bit embarrassed for him to know exactly what she had been thinking.

"Yes, but I caught myself. Did I do well?"

"Very." He let go of her hand and placed it on around her waist.

They walked close together out the back door and toward the limousine. Bruce was already inside, with Alfred waiting patiently to shut the door. Skye and Dick slid inside the car and it was off. Bruce was sitting with his back to the driver's area of the care, so Dick and Skye had the main seat.

"I assume you'll be joining Skye at the party in a few days," Bruce said to Dick.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't know when you'd be going back to Chicago."

Skye's stomach dropped at that thought, and she looked at their entwined hands between them. He was right, Dick would have to go back to Chicago soon. As much as part of her brain said that he could just leave it behind and stay here with her, she knew it wasn't fair to ask him of that. From the information she had gathered through conversations with him, he had only started settling in a few months earlier. What would he say to answer Bruce?

"On Monday." It was the day she started her job as Diana Prince's personal assistant. Skye looked out the window. They would be at her apartment building soon, she realized while looking at the street signs.

"I'll see you in a few days you two," Bruce said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

With an nod and a smile, Skye let Dick help her out of the car. With a wave to Bruce, the two made their way into the building, the doorman - a short, pudge white man - nodded to them. The ride up the elevator was silent, their hands still clasped. Dick glanced at her for a few times, but Skye was glad he let her think for a moment before starting the conversation they needed to have.

When the door to her apartment closed, Dick took off his blazer and put his hands in his pockets. He watched her as she sat on the couch and took off her heels.

"What is it?" he asked finally. Skye pressed her lips together, looking at her lap as she sat back on the couch.

"It's silly."

"But it's making you frown. Is it about Chicago?"

"Yes," she admitted, finally look at him. Skye sighed. "Like I said, it's silly. I know you need to go back, you were just getting settled into the city. It's not fair for me to be upset about it."

"I see," Dick said, slipping out of his dress shoes, then sitting next to her on the couch. He faced her and took her hands, holding them together with his. "I'm glad you understand about me going back, but that doesn't mean it's not gonna suck."

"I'm glad it'll suck for you," she said with a smile, feeling a little better.

"I thought so. Besides, I'll try to come down at least once a week."

"That sounds good." Skye grinned now, leaning forward. She brushed her lips against his and scooted closer. Dick stayed where he was, his eyes half closed as he kissed her back, keeping his hands where they were. Skye put her arms around his neck and pulled her head away slightly. "I assume you'll be staying here tonight."

"If you're comfortable with that," Dick replied. She bit her lip and smiled.

"So comfortable." Skye pulled his head back to her, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, their tongues tasting each other's. Sighing, Skye held on tight and pressed her chest against his.

It had been a long time since she felt this aroused. Panic and anxiety had overshadowed it in the times she had tried, but this time was different. Still, it was too soon to move that way. Was it? She pulled back, furrowing her brows as she thought.

"Now what are you worrying about?" Dick joked, kissing the tip of her nose. His eyes were dark now, arousal noticeable with the heat of his body.

"Just normal nervous thoughts about this position." She stayed where she was, though, and Dick looked relieved after a moment.

"Do you want to stop?" he put his forehead to hers.

"No."


	19. 18: The Sex Scene

18: It's The Sex Scene

Dick waited a moment, looking into Skye's eyes to see if she was putting on a brace face. He saw something different, confidence and lust. He grinned and moved his hands to Skye's hips. She let him pull her onto his lap, straddling him.

"If you're sure."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He did as he was told, squeezing his arms around her waist to pull her close as he captured her lips. Skye sighed, holding tightly around his neck. Dick savored her lips, then moved down her jaw to her neck. Skye trembled, and Dick hesitated.

"Skye?" he whispered.

"Shush, keep going. It feels good."

With that, Dick brushed his lips over the skin of her neck before nibbling with teeth. A little sound came out of Skye, which made him feel fantastic. She had her head back, eyes closed, and her breathing was irregular. Dick was confident in his skills, but it was still a great ego booster to see her like this because of _him_.

Skye shivered as he moved to the other side of her neck. His hands went to the edge of her dress, touching her skin. Dick felt Skye stiffen, but then relax immediately. He hummed and went back to kissing her lips. He nibbled with his teeth, Skye responding in kind. She tilted her head for better access, and their bodies pressed hard together.

His body was aching, and let out a small moan as she pressed herself against a particular sensitive spot. Skye pulled away, both breathing hard.

"My bedroom," she whispered, sounding a bit bashful. Dick kissed her cheeks and then quickly her mouth before standing. He kept his hands around her, and she locked her legs around his back.

"Hold on," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek with his.

Dick carried her down the hallway with Skye's cheek against his. It was an intimate touch, which was a new occurrence for Skye. Dick savored it as he pushed open the door with his shoulder. Skye loosened her hold and slid to the floor. She was flushed, with her blue hair now down and messy. The blue dress that hugged her curves was pulled up high on her thighs. Dick wondered what kind of lingerie was wearing, and decided immediately he didn't care.

"I'm sure, stop looking at me like I'm going to freak out." A grin came to her face and her hands pressed to his chest. Dick swallowed thickly, his hands on her hips. He pulled her body close to his, her lower body pressed hard against his. Skye chewed her lip. amd Dick finally gave in.

He took her mouth hard, wrapping his arms around her waist once more. One hand came up to cradle the back of Skye's head as Dick ravished her mouth. Skye held on tightly to his shirt, making little sounds and sighs. She pulled him toward the bed, their lips never parting.

Suddenly, Skye's hands were at the bottom of his shirt, pulling upward out of his dress pants. She pulled back just a moment to speak.

"I want to touch you."

"Yes, ma'am," he rasped, undoing the top few buttons then pulling it over his head. Skye's hands immediately went to his chest, her fingers smoothing over the skin. He had a few large scars from past incidents, but instead of looking sad, Skye looked even more turned on. That worked for him.

She used her fingertip to trace a few on his upper right chest, then moved down to a long scar on his left hip. Surprising Dick, she leaned forward and kissed the scar on his chest. He shivered at the touch of her lips. Her hands found their way flat on his chest again and ran upward to warp around his neck. He stopped her before she could latch on.

"Can I touch _you_?" Dick asked, a smirk on his face. His hands were on her wrists, holding them between them.

"Ah. Er…" she stepped back, swallowing hard and panting. Her eyes roamed his body, and Dick clenched his teeth. He desperately wanted to slide the dress off her body and kiss her skin. He bet it was soft and tasted fantastic.

"You told me to stop looking at you like you're going to change your mind," he reminded her. Skye took a deep breath and Dick waited.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Skye replied with a shy smile. She turned around and moved the tips of her hair to the side. "Unzip me?"

"Sure." He slowly unzipped the dress, which ended at her waist, just above her behind. As he pulled it down, Dick used his other hand to draw a line down her skin with a finger. A little whimper came from her and Dick smiled. He stepped back to let the dress fall to the ground. She wasn't wearing a bra, which Dick hadn't noticed before, but her underwear was dark blue, lazy, and boyshort style. She kept her back to him, hands wrapped around herself. "I'd like to see you." His voice was thick and patient.

Skye turned around and held herself straight. He stepped forward and took her by the waist, pulling her flush against his body. Her breasts pressed against his skin. Dick used his free hand to cup her neck as he bent and kissed the other side. He bit at her skin and soothed it with his tongue. Skye tilted her head to the side and groaned, clinging to his waist.

"Dick, I'm not sure what to do now," she admitted quietly, shivering as he bit her once more.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to to take charge?" He nuzzled her neck.

"... just go slow," she murmured, squeezing his arm as permission. He could do that, and chuckled as he pulled his head back.

Dick pushed her gently back onto the bed, following her as she moved to lay with her hand on her pillow, on her back. Skye looked up at him, her eyes wide and nervous, but her breasts showing signs of enjoyment. Man, he wanted to just ravish her right then and there, but Dick held himself back.

"I'll do my best to go slow," he promised, moving over her, hands on either side of her body. Skye's hands went to his hair as he kissed her collarbone, moving slowly downward. Her body trembled, and Dick nibbled on her skin as reached her the tip of her breast.

He glanced up to look at her face, and saw her eyes closed with a pleasurable look on her face. He continued with what he was doing, using his tongue on the pink nubs. She let out a slight cry, and he glanced up once more, still using his mouth. Her eyes was wide open, staring down at him, breathing hard. He moved to the other breasts, still watching her. She whispered his name and closed her eyes again, moaning with a sigh.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured, moving his lips downward. He kissed down to her navel, touching the tip of his tongue every now and then to the skin.

"I think I do," she panted. Dick chuckled and found himself at the edge of her panties. He kissed along the line of lace at the top, and felt her pull at his hair.

"Hm?" he asked, moving back up to her face. He loomed over her, then touched their noses together.

"You make me feel good," she whispered, her eyelashes fluttering.

"God, I hope so," was his reply. He kissed her lips again, and this time Skye was the one who grabbed him tightly and used tongue and teeth.

"Are you going to undress?" As she said that, Skye reached down between them to touch the button of his pants. Instead of undoing it, she reached a little further and cupped him. Dick sucked in a breath and found himself grinding against her hand. Skye looked down between them, chewing on her lip.

Dick wanted to bite that lip, damn it.

"Are you asking me to?" he finally replied in a teasing voice.

"If you do, I will."

"Deal," he immediately replied. His trousers were a little tight anyway. Dick stood and Skye sat up, her legs moving off the bed. He undid the button, but left it zipped as he watched her with a raised eyebrow.

Skye smiled shyly and hooked her thumbs on the edge of her panties and slide them down, still sitting. She wiggled enough to them to her knees, and then slid them to to the floor. Dick watched, mesmerized, as Skye stood, not looking at him. She stepped out of her underwear and used an arm to wrap around herself, other arm.

"So…" She peaked at him from under her lashes.

"You're beautiful," he complimented as he did his part of the deal.

"Thank you," she whispered, watching his movements. She looked to the side as he stood in front of her, naked. Dick wasn't embarrassed, he was actually quite proud.

"Skye?" he asked, stepping forward. He wondered if there was more hesitancy in her. Instead, though, she looked him square and reached down between them. He gasped and a sound came from his throat as she moved her hand over him.

"Lay down with me." Skye's voice was more confident.

They fell into bed, lips and tongues and teeth seeking contact. Dick ran his hands over her body, from top to bottom, and followed with his tongue. This wasn't just touching and kissing - there was an intimate and emotional element to this experience. It was new to Dick. Skye arched her back and tightened her hold on his hair as he found his way back down her body.

"Am I a horribly guy for saying I've been imagining this?" He said between touches and kisses. He bit the inside of her thigh and Skye cried out.

"I have, too," she admitted with a gasp. His hips lifted slightly, seemingly wanting more. Dick chuckled.

"That makes me extremely happy." Dick moved up to her face and kissed her deeply. "You wanted to touch me, go ahead." He moved onto his back, his body tight and hard with arousal. The look on her face was priceless, and Dick resisted the urge from kissing her again. She looked curious and a little afraid. He put his hands behind his head. "I can take it."

"Are you sure?" A wicked smile came to her lips, and Dick swallowed. Well, hell, if she was going to play _that_ game…

Skye straddled him, sitting just below his hips and his arousal. Dick clenched his jaws and shivered, the urge to grab her now at its highest level. She took him into her hands once again. Skye took her time, moving her hand on him. He sucked in a breath, his hips moving with his administrations. Skye looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if to see if he enjoyed it.

She continued, and suddenly Dick found himself whimpering, his hands falling to his sides and gripping the sheets beneath them. Skye grinned at him and moved her hands faster. Her breathing was just as rapid as his, and he couldn't take anymore.

"Stop," he plead, reaching out to take her hands off of him. She and Dick laughed. It was freaking adorable. "I'm very close, and it's not fair to have that happen right _now_."

He pulled her onto her back and rolling on top of her, kissing Skye once more.

"Ah, but what if I want _that_ to happen right now?" Skye raises her hips and they pressed against him. He groaned and put his face into her neck.

"Can I be inside you first?" he panted into her ear. "Hold on, baby."

He pulled away, and reached for his pants, leaning over the side of the bed. He heard Skye giggle as he ruffled through his pocket and found his wallet. Finally, he pulled out a condom and moved back to his previous position.

"Let me," she said.

"I can't," he laughed. "Just.. hold on." Dick sat up and quickly unwrapped the condom and put it on. Skye watched him with wide eyes, making him twitch as he did it.

Dick looked at her with a questioning look. Skye answered by grabbing him and pushing him into his back. Before he could say anything, she straddled him and used her hand to position him, sliding slowly down on him. Dick groaned, sucking in a breath and gripping her hips. Her hands fell to his chest. Skye was panting, her eyes closed. Dick savored her features and lifted his hips.

It hadn't taken long for her to burn for him, just a few touches of his hands and mouth had made her shudder and cry out. He had touched her in places that hadn't been touched in so long, using both hands and mouth. It was fun to tease him, but what she really wanted was to move forward and just _feel_ him.

Which had spurred her to take matters into her own hand by straddling him. Skye's eyes were closed, and she stayed still, enjoying the feeling of her filling. She felt Dick's hips move, and it made her shudder with pleasure. Groaning, she sat up, eyes still closed, and put her hands on Dick's thighs behind her. She felt his eyes on her as she started to move, going at her own pace. By the way Dick's hands were squeezing her hips, she knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Skye wanted to have her own time to explore this herself, just for a moment.

She moved slowly, letting out small noises with each movement. After a few long moments, Dick rolled her onto her back. Skye gasped, wrapping her arms and legs around him, holding tightly. He bit her neck and then kissed her lips. They were both panting. Skye whimpered, their forehead touching. She looked him in the eye as he moved inside her.

"Dick…" she whimpered. He put a hand under her to lift her hips so he could have better access. He kissed her neck and collarbone as he moved faster. Skye gasped, digging her nails into his back.

"Ah, Skye," Dick groaned, holding her so tightly she could barely breath. Skye didn't care. "Are you there yet? I want to get you there."

"I… don't know…" Skye had never really had _that_ happen - an orgasm. The feeling was building, and she groaned with frustration. Growling, Dick reached between them and used his hands as he thrust. Skye gasped, his fingers making the feeling even _more_ intense.

"There we go," Dick gasped. Skye cried out as her body tensed and shuddered, pleasure sweeping through her. Dick nuzzled her neck and kissed her earlobe. The intense feeling had only lessened, not completely gone, with that release

"Dick, please.." she plead desperately, gasping.

"I know," he groaned. "Here, again, now."

Skye and Dick groaned together, holding each other tightly. Shuddering, Skye held Dick as he finished as well. She gasped for air as they came down from the high. It was a long time before they moved at all.

Dick moved his head to kiss her neck - apparently his favorite spot - and then held himself up, looking down at her. Skye smiled.

"I'll be right back," he muttered, easing out of her. She knew he was going to clean up. She was moist between her legs, her body more relaxed than she could ever remember it being. He was gone only a few seconds, then came back into the room, walking around like he didn't mind being nude. He fell back into bed, facing Skye, with an arm around her waist. He looked exhausted and happy, just like her.

"Hm," Skye, wanting to fill the silence. She closed her eyes and kissed him softly. Pulling back just a bit, Skye opened her eyes to see Dick grinning at her. "What?"

"Just enjoying myself."

"That's a good way to come down."

"You bet," he said, yawning. "Sleep?"

"You won't leave?"

"Never," Dick murmured, kissing her forehead.


	20. 19: Dick Is In The Doghouse (And Sex)

19: Dick Is In The Doghouse (Oh, and another sex scene)

 **18:46 October 31st**

Skye was a happy girl - Dick had stayed with her the last few nights, she was starting her new career path tonight as Diana Prince's personal assistant, and she was felt like a mysterious princess if her dark blue floor-length cocktail dress and dark mask. It was gorgeous, framing her eyes like a black butterfly made of lace. Dick had one a dashing black suit, a black skinny tie, and a dark mask himself. It was black with curling vines as decoration made of gold. It was the same shape as his Nightwing mask. It amused Skye.

They were now entering the ballroom of a prestigious club that Skye had never heard of. It was tall and classic, with three chandeliers and gold trimming all around. Skye had her arm through Dick's as they entered, being greeted by waiters in tuxedos and plain black masks.

"What do we do now?" she murmured to Dick, looking around nervously. There were conversations going all around her, murmurs she couldn't quite make out. It was filled enough that she and Dick had to wind around the room to find Diana.

"Skye, there you are," Diana grinned. It was clear that she was in front of her, even in a gold butterfly mask. Her tall, lean figure was wearing a long black gown with off-the-shoulder straps. Her dark hair was down around her shoulders, and Skye was a little jealous. Not that she didn't mind her blue, short hair, but Diana's hair seemed perfect.

"Sorry we're late, it's more crowded than I thought it would be," she apologized.

"No need to apologize. I understand. Hello, Dick."

"Diana," he said with a slight bow of his head. A smile was on his face as he gazed around the room. Wining and dining the big wigs, huh?"

"Dick," Skye hissed, pulling at his arm. "This is a serious party…"

He glanced at her with a frown, and she felt bad for hissing at him. Skye was just nervous as this was her first time in public as a representative for Diana.

"I'm just…" Dick trailed off and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Alright, I'll try to be serious tonight."

"Thank you," she said, relieved. Diana watched the exchange with amusement, sipping on a glass of champagne.

The next few hours was filled with introductions and conversations with people that Skye would find herself interacting with in the near future. Business owners, media moguls, politicians, and billionaires seemed to pass by her in a quick flow. Dick seemed at ease, shaking hands and nodding, making small talk like a pro. Skye wondered if he had been through this kind of thing before, being Bruce Wayne's son.

Speaking of Mr. Wayne, he came up to her a little while later as Dick chatted at her side with a music producer he was a fan of. Or maybe he was putting on a show for the guy, but whatever works. Skye smiled at him, relieved to see a familiar face.

"How are you feeling? You look a little overwhelmed."

"A little - there are a lot of names I know but people I've never met. It's… interesting. I guess I have to get used to it, though."

"From the reviews I hear, everyone thinks you are the perfect person to be at Diana's side."

"Thanks," she said, blushing a bit. A compliment from Bruce Wayne was nice.

"Bruce, you're late," Diana teased in an even voice, coming up to them. "Where's your mask?"

"Here," he said, holding it up in his hand.

"It's a masquerade ball, put it on." Diana smiled with amusement as she took the mask and placed it over his head. She adjusted it over his eyes.

Skye watched, feeling the intense tension between them. Dick was right, there _was_ something there. Diana seemed to be at ease with it, but the tense way Bruce stood told Skye he was still getting used to the idea of the connection. It was completely adorable.

"Thank you, Miss Prince," Bruce said smoothly, his voice a little deeper. Skye cleared her throat, and sipped at the glass of champagne that she had just taken from a waiter. Bruce seemed a little put off by the moment, but Diana grinned and turned back to Skye.

"Where is Dick?"

"Right here," Dick said, materializing next to Skye. "Bruce, you made it. Nice mask."

With pressed lips, Skye elbowed Dick discreetly. He jumped and grunted lightly. He had been so serious and conversational the last two hours, but now with Bruce he was back to playful, teasing Dick. Sure, she really enjoyed that side of him, but this was an important evening for her!

"Sorry," Dick murmured, squeezing her hand quickly. "It's Bruce." Like _that_ was an excuse.

Skye knew she was being a little unreasonable, but she didn't care. She took a step away from Dick and turned her attention fully to Diana.

Dick was confused as hell at Skye. She turned away from him even when he apologized for one little joke. He had been doing well, he thought. It was an important night for her, he knew, but this was _Bruce_. It wasn't like he would get offended and treat her differently. Bruce took his arm and pulled him away from the two women.

"Wait a while, don't push it right now," Bruce advised him.

"What are you talking about?" Dick feigned ignorance.

"You pissed her off, so now you'll have to wait until she calms to talk to her."

"Oh, like you know women."

"I know enough," Bruce said, his tone a bit harsher.

Dick pressed his lips together and glanced back at Skye, who was speaking with a young politician with Diana. She had on a wide smile and talked animatedly. Jealousy pulled low in his stomach, but he didn't make a move to join her. Bruce was right, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Fine, I'll probably get yelled at tonight."

"Yep."

"Fantastic."

Finally, it was time for them to leave the party. The crowd had dwindled down to half the people. Dick was leaning against a wall near the food offerings when Skye came up to him. She looked guilty, chewing on her lip.

Maybe he wasn't going to get yelled at.

"We can leave if you want," she said slowly, watching him to see what he did.

"Do you?" He stood straight and moved to stand in front of her, taking her hands.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired. All the people and talking, you know."

"Alright." Dick took her hand, and led her through the small crowd toward the exit. A few times they were stopped, people wanting to see goodbye to Skye. Finally, they were outside and the car they had taken came to a stop on the curb. The driver tipped his hat as he held the door open for them. Once they were in the back, the car took off back to Skye's apartment building.

"I didn't mean to make you upset," Dick finally said after a few moments of anxious silence. He took her hand once more, keeping it between them on the seat. They both took off their masks.

"I know it's silly, but it was an important night for me. All those people, they were the people I'm going to have to interact with, stay on their good side, for Diana." Skye sounded frustrated with herself as well as him. She kept her eyes forward while Dick leaned against the door, watching her.

"I get it, and I did my best after you asked me to. It was with Bruce that I made a little joke - is that such a big deal?" As soon as he finished, he saw the frustrated look on her face worsen. She took her hand away from him.

"Yes, it is. There are other people there besides Bruce, Dick. People were watching you joke around. They aren't going to take me seriously if you keep doing that around me while with them." Skye crossed her arms and looked out her car window.

"I get that, but I think you're overreacting."

"I think you're being an asshole."

Dick kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride to the building, and up the elevator. This was their first serious fight, and he admitted that he thought she was _wrong_. Granted, she was right about him behaving in the presence of these people, but damn it, it was only a few jokes!

They entered the apartment just as quietly. Skye tossed her mask on the couch, then leaned against the wall to take off her heels, which fell next to the mask. She ignored him as she stepped past him and into the bathroom. Dick sighed, walking into the bedroom to take off his blazer and tie. Why was _he_ feeling guilty? It wasn't his fault she was overreacting. He looked at the bed. He probably should just change into sweatpants and get comfortable on the couch. Their third night together as sexual partners and it was already messy.

He turned to leave the room, stopping when he saw Skye standing in the doorway. They stared at one another for a long moment. Skye looked away.

"I know I'm overreacting. I'm still mad at you, though."

Well, that was something. Maybe Bruce had been right - letting her blow off steam should have been his first action.

"Alright. I guess I'll be on the couch."

"Just for tonight," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around her.

Dick nodded and grabbed his sweatpants before going into the bathroom for a quick shower. He saw Skye's door closed when he finished his shower. After sitting his nice suit on the floor, folded, near the television, he laid on the couch, one arm behind his head and one hand on his stomach.

It was quiet. Dick sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get himself to relax and fall asleep. He missed Skye's body next to him, though, and his eyes popped open. How frustrating. Hopefully they had this mess fixed before he left tomorrow afternoon to head back to Chicago. Unfortunately, moving once again after almost five months wasn't something he looked forward to. He'd stay in Chicago a bit longer, dealing with the Falcone Family. Once that was finished, he'd come stay in D.C. with Skye.

He hadn't told her that, Dick realized. Was she stressed about him leaving? The thought was both adorable and irritating. He had said that things wouldn't change between them, thought after he thought about the pain she had gone through…

Damn, he needed to be more understanding. She had admitted to overreacting - Dick should have taken that as her saying she understood why he was upset as well. Tomorrow they'd do the talking thing and deal with it as couples should.

He woke to the sounds of sizzling bacon. The smell was the thing that woke him. Dick sat up and stretched, rolling his neck and shoulders. The bed was expensive and comfortable, but not amazing to sleep on. he stood and saw her in the kitchen. The view from the living room was her standing with her back to him, focused totally on the bacon.

Dick saw fried over-easy eggs - two each - on two plates, french toast - three each, and orange juice on the table. He quietly walked into the kitchen, wondering if he should interrupt her concentration or wait. He decided to sit at the table and wait.

Skye turned around with a small plate of bacon a few moments later and jumped. Dick watched her take a deep breath and sit the plate of bacon on the table with the other food items.

"Good morning," he said.

"You're distracting without a shirt," Skye muttered with a little smile. She turned fully to look at him.

"You're just distracting," he replied without thinking. Her silk shorts were very short, and the silk top was held up by barely there straps. She wasn't even wearing a _bra_. He wondered if this was part of a play from her. Then he felt stupid for thinking that of her.

"I was hoping it could help my apology." _Well, whatever works,_ Dick thought. _This did help._

"Yeah, but I'd be even more of an asshole if I went that route." He added the bacon to his plate and began to eat, putting a little bit of syrup on the french toast.

"The food is another way to apologize."

"It's fantastic," Dick assured her. He hummed with appreciation as he swallowed the food.

"Dick, I'm sorry. I was upset over a little thing…" Skye chewed on her lip, picking at her food with her fork.

"You were," he agreed. She glanced at him with a glare. He held up his hands in defense. "I'm apologizing too, give me a moment."

"Alright, go ahead." She nibbled on a fork full of eggs. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for being an asshole when I should have been supportive." Dick used one hand to reach out and take hers. "I promise to do better next time."

The look on her face was different than what he expected. Her eyes grew intense, and she dropped her fork. Standing, she grabbed his hand and pulled. Dick stood and let him pull him down the hallway. A smile was on his face - he couldn't help it. Relief and amusement rolled into one.

Skye closed the door quickly behind her when they entered, then jumped on him. He grunted and fell back on the bed, holding her waist as she straddled him. Dick looked up at her, blinking. It was a surprise, to see her so…. in charge and confident in this situation. The other times they had been together, Skye had been shy and a little hesitant.

"Lay back and let me," she said, her breathing ragged already. Dick felt his own body heat up as she ran her hands over his bare chest. He moved up onto the bed so he could relax with his hands under his head.

Skye felt so bad about her freak out the night before. When she woke and saw Dick lying uncomfortably on the couch, she decided to make him a yummy breakfast and hopefully let him enjoy the view of her new pajamas. She did _not_ expect that their breakfast would be on the table getting close as he lay beneath her, half naked.

Now, though, it seemed like the _best_ idea. She had missed him terribly next to her the night before. Skye hungered for his touch, so she acted on it. Running her hands down Dick's chest, Skye bent down and nibbled on his skin, moving down to nibble on his nipples. Dick moaned and Skye grinned. He was responding to _her_ touches, and it made her much more confident.

"You're gorgeous. Why are you so turned on by _me_?" She meant to say it to herself, but it came out of her lips as she kissed her way down to Dick's navel. A hand came into her hair.

"Can't put it into words," he said, gasping as she licked his hip bone. "It's just the way you are."

"That works," she complimented, taking his sweatpants and pulling them down. After they were out of the way, she stood, taking off her own clothes. Dick's eyes watched her, then he licked his lips.

Without taking a moment to rethink her decision, Skye moved over him and took him into her mouth. Dick sucked in a breath and held onto her air as she moved. She used her mouth and tongue. Skye had never done this before, but her arousal was too high for her to stop now.

Dick panted and cursed as she let herself go. She was enjoying the feel and taste of him in her mouth when he pulled at her hair. Skye looked up at him, and grinned. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her under her arms, pulling her up and on her back.

"You're a tease," he said roughly, bending down and biting her neck. Skye gasped, holding tightly to him, as he reached down and touched her. He used his fingers to make her moan and whimper while he kissed her. Skye was overwhelmed with sensations, and shuddered in his arms, crying out his name.

Skye saw Dick reach over and fumble in the tiny drawer of her nightstand, trying to fish a condom out of the box he had bought the day before. His tongue stuck out of his mouth, which made Skye laugh and snort. He found the condom and quickly moved back over her.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked, grinning. Skye took the condom, pushing at his chest so he could sit up.

"Oh, yes. You're adorable," Skye complimented, focusing her attention on rolling the condom down on him. Dick let out a hum of impatience, then pushed her onto her back. Skye laughed loudly, wrapping herself around him as he thrust inside her.

"Dork," he teased, burying his face into her neck. They groaned and moved their hips together. Their lips found each other's, heated and passionate.

It didn't take long for both of them to cry out and hold onto each other as they passed over the edge of pleasure. Dick groaned and held her tightly, immediately rolling to his side. She curled up into his chest and didn't let go. They were messy, but stayed where they were for a moment.

"I'll be back," he told her. As he was in the bathroom, Skye rolled onto her back and took a few deep breaths. They were alright, now. Their _conversation_ had brought them back to normal.

Dick entered the bedroom and went back to his spot beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her and propping up his head with the other.

"You have to go back to Chicago this afternoon," Skye said into his chest.

"I have to deal with the Falcone Family. They are the biggest threat to the civilians in the city right now."

"I understand." Skye still didn't like the idea of Dick leaving for longer than a day or so. She was so used to seeing him every day or so. She knew they'd talk every day, though, so that made it a bit easier. "When will you be able to visit?"

"Probably this weekend," Dick answered. "You can always call and text, you know."

"I know."

"Does it make you feel better if I tell you I don't want to leave?"

"A little."


	21. 20: Skye's First Mission

20: Skye's First Mission

 **10:13 November 7th**

"Yes, sir, Miss Prince will be there. I'm not sure if she will be there as Wonder Woman. Yes, sir, I will let her know you said that."

Skye touched the bluetooth in her ear and shook her head, glancing back into Diana's office to see her writing furiously. She had just given Diana a handful fan letters from children to Wonder Woman, and Diana insisted on writing them back in her own handwriting. It was one of the things she loved about Diana.

Skye stood from her desk, smoothing out her gray skirt that matched her blazer, and walked into Diana's office. The woman looked up, wearing a red blazer and skirt herself, matching it with a white blouse under the jacket.

"David Lawson from Child's Play Association says thank you for the new playground and has invited you to visit with the children sometime soon. Should I make a time?"

"Yes, of course. I particularly love meeting with children in this programs," Diana said with a happy smile. She placed a letter on top of a stack of others, then opened another envelope with a child's messy handwriting.

"I'll put it on your calendar, then," Skye said. Diana nodded with a smile and went back to writing.

The last week had been busy, being the one who makes sure Diana is where she needs to be and making appointments for future appearances. She was also taking calls from the media. Diana had told her to be as honest as possible when speaking to the press.

Dick Grayson

 _Morning, gorgeous._

Skye Lovett

 _It's almost noon._

Dick Grayson

 _Morning for me._

 _I did as you suggested last week and took Artemis out for lunch._

Skye Lovett

 _Good! How is she?_

Dick Grayson

 _Same as always, but she seemed a bit happier. More talkative._

 _I'll be able to come to D.C. tomorrow night. Up to it?_

Skye Lovett

 _Totally. I have to go, Diana seems concerned._

Dick Grayson

 _Talk to you later._

Diana was waving her in while she was standing, Skye hurried in and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Superman called."

"Oh." It was her first time anything happened connected to the Justice League. "What do you need me to do?"

"Clear my schedule this afternoon and tomorrow morning on the way to the Hall of Justice."

Skye followed the hurried Diana, stopping outside her personal bathroom for a moment. When she came out, it was Wonder Woman. Skye's eyes widened. It was the first time she had seen Diana as this amazing Amazon.

"Come," Diana said firmly. "I need you to stay at the hall with some of the younger Team members. This will show you what is happening, so you will be prepared in case something more serious happens."

"Yes, ma'am," Skye answered, following Diana to her window. She watched as the window slide open, the wind blowing their hair all over. Up this high, it was cold and windy. A jet appeared, leveling off at the window and allowing a little walkway to be unfolded at the window sill. Wonder Woman could fly, but walked across the walkway for Skye's sake. Skye took her heels off, holding them as she gulped.

"Take my hand, you'll be fine." Diana smiled at her reassuringly. Skye did as she was told and quickly made her way into the jet. It was big enough that she had a few feet above her head until the ceiling. She saw Miss Martian, Zantanna, and Black Canary.

"You should take a seat and buckle up," Black Canary said with a calm smile. Diana helped her figure it out, the belt actually automatically clicking.

Miss Martian was driving the jet.

"How are you, Skye?" Miss Martian said smiling at her. Diana had found her place on the jet, sitting comfortable.

"A little overwhelmed - wait, you know me, don't I know you?" Miss Martian flushed and cleared her throat. "Nevermind," Skye said. "I learned from Nightwing not to ask - I'll be told if it's relevant."

Dick had been called to D.C. by Batman just after he stopped texting Skye. They were dealing with the same thing. There seemed to be an unusual storm in the Atlantic Ocean, which would hit the D.C. area in three hours. For some reason, it was only projected to hit D.C., which was why the Justice League were checking it out.

Nightwing was called to hand out orders to the younger team members, some of his old friends, while Batman and the other League Members handled the unusual storm. The Team would be handling dealing with the safety issues in D.C.

He was picked up by a Batjet, all suited up, hurrying to D.C. in record time. When he saw who was in the main room where they would send out orders, he froze for a moment. Skye was sitting on a chair, watching the flutter of superheroes around her with amazing calm. She saw him and grinned.

"Hey!" She called out, waving. He hurried to her when Batman gesture for him to do so.

"What are you doing here?"

"She asked me to come, so I can get a taste if something worse happened." Skye nodded toward Wonder Woman, who was talking to Wonder Girl. "Honestly, I feel out of place."

"You'll be safe here if the storms hit," Dick explained. "That's part of the reason. Plus, she's right. We've had worse incidents than this."

"Nightwing!" Robin shouted. Dick winked at Skye and rushed over to the group.

He would be watching over Robin, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Zantanna, and Aqualad as they made sure the city was safe from the storm coming in. That would mean making barriers, getting the word to civilians about the potential threat, and being a second string of protection if the storm-causing villain came onto land.

With Batman and the League, there was Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Superman. Dick glanced back to Skye, sitting patiently with Rocket, who was going to stay here with her. Yeah, she'd be safe, but still able to see what was happening on the large screens that came up.

After going over the plan with his team, Nightwing turned his focus to the screen where he would be keeping an eye on things. They wouldn't be the first line of defense with the storm, but they were doing an important job, keeping people safe. His group left quickly. The league members left right after, and Batman stood next to him, watching his own screens, which were focused on the storm.

"This would be incredibly easy of the storm was man made," Nightwing told him. "Any idea who is behind this?"

"Weather Wizard seems to be the culprit."

Nightwing watched the screen as the League came upon the large storm, winds raging and rain falling. He turned back to his own screen and saw his team making sure the barriers for flooding were working correctly. Aqualad was dealing with this.

Miss Martian and Zantanna were going through the city, speaking to people on the streets. Most thanked them and ran to shelters, while others ignored them. Wonder Girl and Robin were messing with electronics at the local television station to spread the news through that route.

Nightwing felt Skye come up to him, and turned to her.

"Wow, you guys are like a well-oiled machine." She watched the screen, chewing on her lip with worry as she looked at the storm.

"You look so weird in that professional outfit," Nightwing commented.

"Shut up, aren't you supposed to be doing something?" He saw a grin on her face, despite the harsh words.

Dick grinned, but kept his eyes on the screens.

Skye stayed by Rocket as Dick.. er, Nightwing and Batman talked to the other members of their respective teams. After a few moments, Rocket sighed, clearly bored. Skye felt bad for having Rocket babysit her - she was sure the girl wanted to go out and kick ass as well.

"I'm sorry you have to be stuck with me," Skye said to the woman. "i'm sure you want to go out and deal with the bad guys."

"Yeah, but at least it's you and not some snotty kid," Rocket laughed.

"So what else is there to see down here?" Skye looked around the brightly lit area. It was a cave, but modernized to include the latest technology, sitting areas, and stairs to another part of the area that was through a couple of doors.

"It's like a large mansion underground," Rocket explained, standing from her spot next to her. "Come on, I'll show you."

Skye took one more glance at Nightwing and Batman, standing tall and looking serious as they barked orders and questions.

"Yeah, it's pretty intense in here."

Skye followed Rocket up the stairs and through the doors. It led to a living room area, with three couches and three chairs, a large television with video game consoles attached. Openly connected to the living room was a fully stocked kitchen, shiny and new. Skye must have gasped, because Rocket laughed.

"It's amazing, isn't it? Some of the newer Team members live here, as they don't really have anywhere else to live. I lived here for a while before I became a League member myself. Well, not _here_ but the other headquarters…" Rocket trailed off, presumably thinking of good times.

"It's like a family," Skye murmured as they walked through the living room and kitchen. It made her remember the little amount of good times with her parents. Her mother had taken her to the park a few times, pushing her on the swings and playing tag. Her father had been a fan of camping, and in her younger years Skye enjoyed going out for a weekend in the woods.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Rocket quipped, leading her down the hall where doors led to different bedrooms. Some were obviously not used, some were obviously used.

"No, no, it just reminds me I don't have many family memories that I'd like to keep around."

"Ah, I'm sorry I brought that up," she apologized, stopping in the middle of the hallway and turning around to face Skye.

"It's fine! I'm in a good place after everything I've gone through, and Nightwing is…" Skye stopped and cleared her throat, blushing.

"You two are adorable," she said with a laugh. "Here's a bathroom if you need it. Are you uncomfortable? The clothes, I mean. I can probably find a pair of jeans and a tshirt for you to change into while we settle this thing with the storm."

"Really?" Skye would _love_ that.

"Yeah, give me a minute."

After only a few moments, Rocket came back and offered Skye an outfit exactly as she said - jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Skye changed in the bathroom and held her clothes in her arm when she came out. Her heels would have to do for the moment.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, Rocket."

"You know what…" Rocket thought for a moment. "You know Nightwing is Dick Grayson, right?"

"I've known for a few weeks," Skye admitted.

"He trusts you. I trust him - we've been through a lot." Rocket pulled off the part of her costume that hid her features. Skye blinked taking a moment.

"Raquel. Huh." Skye grinned and laughed at herself. "I'm an idiot. I assume I know the rest of the gang but don't realize it?"

"Most likely, but it's not my place to gossip," she replied with a shrug and a grin. Skye winked at her and they walked back through the kitchen, living room, and down to the control room. Nightwing and Batman looked more stressed than before.

"What is it?" Rocket asked, fixing her costume.

"It's Weather Wizard, wanting to make a name for himself? What's his game?" Batman frowned. Skye looking over his build, and thought about the different people she had met with that certain one.

"Skye, you alright?" Dick was suddenly next to her. He had caught her staring at Batman.

"Ah, yeah, just thinking."

"That look on your face meant it was intense." He went back to his screens.

"You said you don't know his game?" Skye asked. The two men looked back to her. "What if it isn't _his_ game? What if he's a part of some other … person's game?"

"She's right, any evidence of another person behind this?" Nightwing asked.

Batman sent the question to the Leaguers who were in the storm. Nightwing sent it to his own team, wondering if they saw anything interesting as they were dealing with civilians. The storm was an hour and a half out. The wind was already picking up and it was dark from the clouds.

Apparently, the League members hadn't seen anything besides a machine making the storm, and had spent the last forty five minutes beating the crap out of it. Only some damage had been done to it, which made them think it was reinforced with some sort of power or magic.

"Zatanna, head out to the storm and see if you can since any magical power around the machine," Dick ordered. He turned around to look at her. "You changed."

"Yeah, you even looked at me a few moments ago like this."

They waited a few moments for Zantanna to get to the machine. Skye watched, chewing her lip. Rocket crossed her arms and focused intensly at the screens.

"There _is_ a magic field around the machine," Nightwing confirmed.

"Magic around the machine. We need to break through the shield before we can do any major damage. We have forty five minutes." Batman turned to Rocket. "Join the team making sure the city is safe. We need to make sure everyone is in some sort of safety zone."

Rocket nodded and took off. Skye saw her lift off the ground, surrounded by a purple light of sorts. She disappeared through a small opening in the roof.

"I'm sure it's someone who has a grudge against D.C. Which would be a lot of people," Skye commented, mostly thinking to herself.

"Not many skilled in magic," Batman replied. "Felix Faust, Klarion… a few others."

"They have different magics, though." Nightwing told Zatanna through his communications to search for distinctive feelings for the magic around the machine. After a moment, he spoke again. "It feels like Klarion to her."

"Klarion?" Skye hadn't heard of that villain before. Batman was speaking orders again. The rain was pounding D.C., along with lightening and hail. The wind was too high for people to be outside.

"A demon. He's a bit of a brat." Nightwing explain, looking over his screens. The roads were deserted in the city, which was what his team was meant to do.

"I wonder what he promised Weather Wizard," Batman murmured. The screen in front of him showed the rest of the League finally getting through the barrier - with Zatanna's help - and they started to bash the machine with different powers.

"A demon - if the stories are true, he'd be promising something he isn't going to give. Is that how this demon is?" Skye thought out loud.

"Yep," Nightwing answered.

"He's after the Justice League. Why D.C., though? Aren't you guys spread out unless you're called together?"

"Yes," Batman answered, turning to her. "You're right, Skye. Good point."

"A distraction or a trap. For what?" Nightwing started to flip through views on the screen. Suddenly, he started yelling. "Miss Martian, Robin, Wonder Girl, head to the Hall of Justice entrance!"


	22. 21: Klarion, Lord Of Chaos

21: Klarion, Lord Of Chaos

Skye sucked in a breath, seeing a strange looking boy walking calmly in the wind and rain to the door of the Hall of Justice - which was just above her. There was an orange cat slinking around his feet, moving in sync with the boy. Suddenly, a voice was above them. It came through the walls and rock above them.

"Is anyone hooome?" It was a sing-song voice. "I'm here to pick up something that belongs to me. Any idea what that could be?"

The voice bounced off the walls, making Skye's body tremble. Nightwing came to her side, putting an arm round her and pull Skye to his chest. He was looking up with a deadly look on his face.

"What does he want?" she ask quietly, thankful to him for coming to her immediately.

"The Necronomicon," Bruce answered her, looking up.

"A book of magic," Nightwing explained to her quietly. Skye pulled away to look at the screen featuring the front of the Hall of Justice. Dick's team finally arrived, bursting through the door. Skye gulped and looked upward at the rock ceiling. "I have to go."

"Wait! I.. don't feel safe down here. I mean, what if something happens and it… caves." Skye looked up, anxiety deep in her stomach.

"This is the safest place for you, Skye," Dick assured her. She looked at Batman, more terrified by the moment. An explosion happened and she felt the shaking. It wasn't enough to cause damage, but enough to scare her. Skye swallowed hard and looked up again. There was dust falling from the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Skye, I promise you'll be safe here." Batman did his best to make her feel better, but it wasn't working.

She looked to where Batman stood, then almost passed out from not breathing when she saw he had taken off his mask. Bruce Wayne looked at her with reassuring eyes. Thinking for a moment, Skye realized she wasn't _too_ surprised. It made absolute sense, actually.

"If there was any chance of this area caving in, I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place," Bruce said.

"You asked Diana to bring me?"

"Yes, I knew Dick wouldn't be here in time to get you."

"Oh." She stepped back from Dick, taking a slow breath. She heard blasts and cries from above. "Well, knowing that it's both of you here, I feel a little better." Dust fell again, but no shaking was detected.

"I'll get you if it gets too dangerous, I promise," Dick said, taking her head in his gloved hands. He kissed her hard, holding her tightly, then took off. Bruce followed him, putting his mask back on.

Skye swallowed and moved to the panel that controlled the screens. After studying it, she saw it was relatively easy to use. She pulled up the different views of the hall, seeing smoke and blasts of fire or energy. All of Dick's team, including him and Batman, were working hard. The boy had enough power to make it seem difficult to push him back, though.

The orange cat turned into a tiger-like creature, jumping at Rocket. Skye watched, wrapping her arms around herself nervously. The cat knocked down Rocket and then headed toward Dick. It jumped.

"No!" Skye cried. Dick knocked it away with his batons, and Skye let out a relieved breath. Before she could completely relax, the cat jumped again and Dick fell. Skye saw scratches on his face and upper arms, bleeding through the material of his suit. "Dick!"

She looked at another screen, where Wonder Girl and Miss Martian had been knocked out by fire balls. If she remembered correctly, fire was one of Miss Martian's weaknesses. She could be much more affected than Wonder Girl. Rocket was trying to put a shield around the demon boy, but he kept bursting the bubble, so to speak. Batman was nowhere to be found.

Robin was fighting on his own, jumping and tumbling to avoid any hits from fire balls and other energy hits. Nightwing was struggling to stand, bleeding heavily.

Without thinking, Skye turned away and rushed up the way the others had gone. She stood in front of the steel door where Batman had went through to head to wherever he had gone.

"Let me out!" she screamed, angry and terrified at the same time. Skye had to _help_ them, one way or another. She kept hitting it, then saw a panel beside it. Touching it, a touchpad came up with the numbers zero through nine.

"What's the freaking code?" she yelled toward the panel. Nothing happened. She looked back at the screen, and saw Robin hit with an energy blast from Klarion.

 _What had Rocket said as they entered? Oh, yes, Nightwing had his own code and had trouble recently changing it. She had mentioned how funny it was he was kicking and yelling at the damn computer._

He had recently changed it. Why not, here goes nothing! She put in her birthdate, month, date, and then year. Nothing happened. She put in Dick's birthday - nothing. Skye felt tears in her face as she saw the hall on the screen fill with smoke. The demon boy looked up at the cameras with an amused smile on his face. It was terrifying.

"Last try… I have to get this," Skye told herself, breathing to calm down. She put in the date Nightwing and she had met, and the door slid open. "Yes!"

Running, she followed a staircase upwards a floor, then punched in the same code at another panel. It slid open and she entered a plan looking hallway. She saw smoke coming into the hallway from beyond. The door closed behind her, showing nothing but a simple wall.

Skye began to run towards the end of the hallway. At that point, the smoke was becoming thicker. She coughed and stepped into the next area of the building. Shielding her face as best as she could. She bent forward and squinted. There was fire somewhere, making it this smokey.

"Nightwing!" she cried, rushing forward. She had to run through two more hallways, filled with smoke, to find the main area the fight had happened in. She found Dick lying a few feet in front of her, cut and bleeding. His eyes were closed. "No!"

Falling to her knees beside him, she ran a hand through his hair. His eyes fluttered, and tears fell. She knew it was both the smoke and the emotions. Suddenly, the smoke was sucked out of the room, and the demon boy stood, watching them with a little surprise and a lot of amusement. Wonder Girl, Robin, and Miss Martian were tied up, still out, against the wall.

"Who are you? Are you a new recruit?" Klarion asked, tilting his head.

"Get out, Skye," Nightwing muttered, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"I'm not leaving you," she said angrily, looking at his wounds.

"Oh, my, isn't this _adorable_." Klarion said it like he was disgusted. "The bird has a pretty girlfriend."

Skye turned and looked at the three tied up. She stood and moved toward them, but was stopped by Klarion appearing in front of her. The tiger-cat appeared over Nightwing, forcing him to lay down once more.

"You want the book," she said, her voice trembling slightly. Klarion stared at her. "Why don't you just go get it while their out of the way?"

"Because you showed up. Humans are boring, usually, but here you are, mixed in with the superheroes. Why?" Klarion stepped forward. He was as all as she, dark hair, pale skin, and extremely thin. His eyes were dark black, darker than anything she had seen before.

"Because they're my friends," she replied, feeling a little stronger now that the smoke wasn't bothering her anymore.

"That little show with the bird showed a bit _more_ ," he teased.

"I feel more for him. Gives me even more reason to be standing here."

"Skye, what are you doing?" Dick growled at her, trying to sit up. The big cat pressed a paw on his chest and he groaned.

She just had to stall Klarion until Batman showed up. She had a feeling he had gone to get the other members of the Justice League.

"So, you're like, _together_ together?" He seemed utterly surprised at that.

"Yeah, so?"

"I didn't think the birds _could_ be in love."

"Apparently they can," Skye retorted, narrowing her eyes. God, she was terrified, but she knew Bruce wouldn't let her get hurt, or Nightwing, or the others.

"I'm going to get my book now." Klarion turned away. The cat pulled away from Dick, following Klarion. Dick groaned on the floor, covering the wound on his arm with his other hand.

"Wait!" Skye cried, running to the demon. She skidded to a halt in front of him. "Why do you want the book?"

"Get out of my way human, this is a waste of my time."

"But you seem so powerful _now_.. why do you need it?" Maybe a compliment would keep him still for a few moments longer. Skye swallowed, her blue hair messy and covering her eyes. She shoved it out of her face and behind her ear.

"I _am_ the most powerful demon around," Klarion said, puffing out his small chest. "But that book with make it even more so."

"If you _are_ the most powerful demon, you don't need the book. I just mean you look like you don't need the book. Look what you did, you have all four of the guards here flat on the floor. _By yourself_. That's impressive."

"I know," he said, looking back over his shoulder. Klarion turned back to her and grinned. Skye took a step back, swallowing hard. "Are you impressed?"

Skye nodded, feeling herself trembling as he stepped closer. Suddenly, Klarion cried out then fell forward. A sharp instrument was in his back, shaped like the batman sign. Gasping, Skye leaned forward, hands on thighs, and gasp for air. The demon was down on the ground, eyes closed. The cat had fallen over as soon as he was hit, changing into the smaller feline from before.

Skye finally looked up and saw the Justice League members who were out working on the machine looking down at her. She stood up and shook her head.

"What did you do to make him just… fall over?"

"Magic," Zantanna said, walking close to her. She put a hand on Skye's shoulder. "You are pretty awesome."

Skye was about to open her mouth to ask why she thought that, but was interrupted by a groan and an arm pulling her into someone's chest. It was Dick, and she put her arms around his waist, holding tightly. He was getting some blood on the shirt Skye was wearing from his arm, but neither cared. Skye didn't even think about whose clothing this was as she looked up and kissed him on his bloody mouth.

"Thank God you're okay," he muttered, wincing in pain.

"What about the others?" Skye asked suddenly, turning her head to the group.

"We're okay, thanks to you," Miss Martin said, coming up from behind the league members. Robin nodded, and Wonder Girl let out a breath of exhaustion.

"I didn't do anything," Skye said, blushing. Everyone was looking at her, and Dick's arms were still tight around her waist.

"You did, Skye, you kept Klarion busy until we could figure out a way to get him down," Diana said.

"This kind of means you're one of us. Sort of," Wonder Girl said, giggling.

"Not gonna happen," Nightwing said, glaring at the girl. Wonder Girl shrugged with a grin.

"You got my clothes bloody," Batgirl said, hands on her hips. Skye hadn't even noticed her there.

"I... I'm sorry," Skye apologized, trying to pull out of Dick's arms. He held tight.

"It's fine," she answered with a small smile. "It'll get out eventually, been there, done that."


	23. 22: Epilogue

22: The Last One

The months passed quickly for Dick. He worked in Chicago for a good few weeks before he could make the move down to D.C. The Falcone Family weren't out of commission, but it was exceptionally hard for them to make any moves now that their secrets were out. At the beginning of December, Dick finally moved down to D.C. and into Skye's apartment with her. It was an easy transition, although normal people would consider it too soon.

Skye was busy with work through Diana Prince five days a week, and Wonder Woman seven days a week on average. She visited the Hall of Justice multiple times through November and December, getting to know the members and the reserved members. Although she didn't know all identities, she did get to know a few more. Tigress was Artemis, who had become more of a friend of Skye. Robin was Tim Drake, while Cassie was Wonder Girl. Miss Martian was Megan and Connor was Superboy.

She knew Bruce's hidden identity, and Dinah opened up to her about being Black Canary when Skye started to see her once every couple weeks for therapy.

 **18:00 December 25th**

 **Wayne Mansion, Gotham City**

Dick lounged on the comfortable chair in lower level living room in the Wayne mansion, looking into the flames as he heard people coming through the front door. He watched lazily as Skye stood and went to see who it was. Megan and Connor entered, looking normal and happy, carrying lots of boxes and presents. Alfred came in carrying more.

"Merry Christmas!" Megan exclaimed, sitting the gifts under the huge tree opposite the fireplace.

"Hi!" Skye answered, giving Megan a hug. "Dick, you didn't tell me they were coming. Is anyone else coming?"

"Yep," he answered, putting his feet on the coffee table. Alfred came over and pushed them off with a glare. Dick sighed and put his ankle on his knee instead.

"Who else?" Skye asked again, flopping onto the couch next to him. She poked him in the ribs until he answered.

"Hm…" Dick pretended to think hard. "Artemis, Raquel, Cassie, Zantanna, Diana, Clark, Bart…." Dick stopped and thought some more, actually doing it this time. "I think Dinah and Oliver may come over for a moment, and John, Megan's uncle."

"The whole crew," Skye quipped.

"Most," Megan corrected.

At that moment, Alfred showed Artemis, Oliver, and Dinah into the living room. Skye waved to them, and Artemis joined her on the couch with Dick.

"We won't be here long, I just wanted to come by and see how you're doing, Skye," Dinah said, looking at her intently.

"Good. Holidays are odd for me - I never really celebrated them. My family was too busy doing their own things."

"I know, which is why we're here," Dinah said, smiling. Skye had found out a few weeks earlier that Oliver and Dinah were dating. Artemis lived in the same city, so she had probably came with them to Gotham.

"I came for a beer with Bruce before I head off," Oliver said, turning around and leaving the room. He seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"I didn't realize Oliver and Bruce were best friends," Skye joked, leaning against Dick.

"Sometimes," Artemis interjected, smiling.

The day continued with everyone coming by to place a little gift under the tree. They were secret santa gifts - where each person got one or two people to buy a few gifts for. Bruce and Diana had organized it - mostly Diana, but Bruce had given into having it at his mansion. Skye had gotten Barbara's and ending up having an odd conversation with Dick about what she liked.

Skye was only a little jealous, but not enough to feel odd about having Dick's ex-girlfriend as a secret santa giftee. It took a few weeks, but she finally decided on a new tablet with all the latest technology. She had also gotten earrings and necklaces for the girls who were there who liked jewelry.

It turned out Tim had gotten Skye as a secret santa giftee. He had gotten her a t-shirt with a drawn Nightwing on the front and a jigsaw puzzle featuring a rainbow of colors and abstract art. After everyone had exchanged gifts, eaten dinner, and had a few drinks - except the underage teens, Bruce and Alfred saw them out with smiles and waves into the snowy streets of Gotham City.

"I have a headache," Bruce sighed, sipping on a drink of scotch on the rocks. Skye sat in a chair across from him while Bruce stood leaned up against the wall next to the fireplace. It was a sitting room on the second floor.

"Too much people time," Skye chuckled.

"Exactly," Bruce said, smiling over the rim of his glass. He finished his drink and stood. "I have to do somethings in the cave. I'll see you two in the morning."

He left them soundlessly. Dick took his seat and leaned forward, looking at her intensly.

"What?" Skye asked, her feet up under her in the big chair. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is it weird to have sex in my dad's house?"

Skye laughed so hard she couldn't answer.

"I don't know what that means," Dick said, taking her hand and pulling her up. He held her close, his arms wrapped around her, in front of the fireplace. The light of the fire was the only thing lighting the room.

"It is weird," Skye answered finally. She still had a grin on her face.

"So… wanna do it?"

Skye stood on her toes and kissed him. This was an intimate moment - in front of the fireplace on a holiday. Pulling back, she decided to say it.

"Dick, I love you. Thank you for letting me into your life, even the secret one."

Dick stared at her, looking like he was thinking too hard. Skye pressed her lips together, giving him a moment. The words were powerful, she knew, to both of them. The silence stretched and she started to pull away, a little panicked. Dick tightened his hold and made her stay.

"Love you, too," he murmured, putting his forehead to hers. Dick smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Keep playing dress up at night?"

"I still do that, but now I come home to you."

He kissed her passionately.


End file.
